


Une Trilogie Fromagère, partie 2 : Fondue

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Series: Une Trilogie Fromagère [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fromage, Humor, M/M, vannes lamentables et jeux de mots douteux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'échec de sa soirée fromagère en compagnie de Will, Hannibal décide de remettre le couvert avec cette fois-ci une fondue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/gifts).



> Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici le début de la seconde partie de ma trilogie fromagère : Fondue. Pour une meilleure compréhension, il est très fortement conseillé d'avoir lu la première partie, Raclette, avant de s'attaquer à celle-ci puisqu'il s'agit là de la suite directe.  
> Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!
> 
> Et vous pouvez me retrouver là :  
> http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/

_ Et là je me suis retournée et je lui ai dit… Will ? Will, tu m’écoutes ?

Will releva la tête et décroisa les bras avant de forcer un sourire vers Alana, plantée devant son bureau, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une attitude parfaitement scandalisée.

_ Je t’écoute ! Je t’écoute ! la rassura-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Bon alors, qu’est-ce que tu as répondu à cet imbécile de Chilton ?

Elle lui sourit avant de poursuivre son anecdote. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par la prestation de Will mais elle allait passer pour cette fois. Après tout, elle était toujours très tolérante à son égard.

Pourtant, Will ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait écouté chacun des mots qu’elle avait prononcé depuis qu’elle était entrée dans sa salle de classe vide, ses talons claquant sur le linoleum usé, au moins dix minutes auparavant. Il avait analysé chacune de ses phrases. Il avait retourné dans sa tête chacune de ses remarques. Il avait décortiqué chaque phase de son discours.

Et… rien.

L’histoire en elle-même n’était pas si alambiquée qu’il ait besoin de mobiliser toutes ses facultés mentales pour l’écouter. Alana revenait juste d’une réunion à Baltimore en compagnie d’une poignée d’autres psychiatres, Frederick Chilton inclus, et elle avait juste besoin de vider son sac quand à la bêtise de ce dernier. Will avait probablement été la première oreille attentive qu’elle avait croisée.

Mais il avait vu là l’opportunité de tester sa santé mentale. Depuis son repas fromager avec Hannibal quelques jours auparavant, Will n’avait cessé de se poser des questions sur son attirance pour le psychiatre. Hannibal était un homme cultivé, raffiné, sophistiqué, attentionné mais aussi terriblement intelligent, drôle, talentueux sans oublier compatissant, élégant, fascinant… Bref, il était bien hors d’atteinte d’un pauvre professeur instable et, il fallait bien l’admettre, généralement pouilleux, comme Will. Du coup, son cerveau compensait en interprétant de manière complètement inappropriée et incroyablement gênante ses discussions avec le psychiatre.

Du moins, il s’agissait là de sa théorie.

Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu’il avait eu, il n’y avait pas si longtemps que cela, un très fort désir pour Alana. Elle l’avait rejeté pour des raisons qu’il était complètement à même de comprendre mais il la considérait toujours comme une très belle femme, intelligente et distinguée et toujours gentille avec lui.

En fait, maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait un peu plus en profondeur, Will réalisait qu’à chaque fois que quelqu’un était gentil avec lui, que ce soit d’abord Alana et à présent Hannibal, il se retrouvait sentimentalement impliqué. Avec un peu de recul, c’était quand même pathétique. Fondamentalement pathétique. Devait-il craindre le jour où Jack Crawford le traiterait avec davantage de compassion ? Il frissonna. De toute façon, ce jour n’était pas près d’arriver.

_ Un problème Will ?

La voix d’Alana le ramena à la réalité. Il secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Chilton me fait toujours cet effet-là.

Il tentait de rebondir comme il pouvait pour ne pas la froisser, même si ce n’était pas parfait.

_ Chilton te fait frissonner ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire trop espiègle pour être innocent.

_ De dégoût ! se hâta de préciser Will.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, les yeux toujours brillants mais elle ne le taquina pas davantage. A la place, elle poursuivit son histoire.

Will se gratta la barbe tout en l’écoutant, opinant aux moments opportuns mais les yeux fixés sur le tas de papiers qui encombrait son bureau. Il devait les lire et les noter depuis plusieurs jours mais il était en peu distrait en ce moment. Mais ce soir, oh oui ce soir il le ferait ! Dès qu’Alana aurait terminé ! Et qu’il aurait analysé leur interaction. Et qu’il aurait vérifié son portable au cas où il aurait manqué un message d’Hannibal.

Le psychiatre n’avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis leur dernier dîner et cela inquiétait quand même un peu Will. Même s’il n’y avait pas de raison. La soirée s’était bien passée. Et Will ne s’était pas trop mal comporté. Hannibal n’avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir le revoir. Enfin probablement pas.

Will pouvait presque sentir la présence de son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste suspendue au dossier de sa chaise. Il l’avait mis sur silencieux pendant son cours. Donc si Hannibal lui avait écrit, il n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir à moins de vérifier. Sa main droite était démangée par l’envie de plonger dans cette maudite poche à quelques centimètres seulement. Mais ça aurait été très impoli vis-à-vis d’Alana.

Elle remarqua bien évidemment son impatience et avec un sourire indulgent, elle se dépêcha de boucler son anecdote.

_ Et tu penses bien que j’ai pris un malin plaisir à refermer avec force et fracas la porte sur son pied et son mocassin à plusieurs centaines de dollars.

Will pouffa et secoua la tête.

_ Tu es mon héroïne ! conclut-il en relevant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, l’air parfaitement désinvolte.

_ Je l’ai fait plus pour mon plaisir personnel que pour les autres, admit-elle, mais si j’apporte la joie autour de moi, je ne peux que m’en réjouir.

Elle redressa fièrement le menton, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

_ Sur ce, conclut-elle, je vais te laisser. J’ai d’autres gens à régaler avec mes anecdotes et je te sens impatient de t’attaquer à ce tas de copies.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grimaça et attrapa son stylo.

_ Je suis déjà en retard dans mes corrections, admit-il en baissant la tête.

Il la salua d’un petit geste de la main puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Will se retrouva seul dans sa salle de classe. Il reposa son stylo et soupira. Puis il se frotta les yeux en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher le verre de ses lunettes.

Bon, que pouvait-il conclure de l’expérience de ces dernières minutes ?

Déjà qu’il n’était pas très à l’aise avec l’idée d’avoir utilisé Alana comme cobaye mais c’était la seule option qu’il avait. Et puis il était habitué au fait de « ne pas être très à l’aise ». C’était un peu son mode par défaut.

Ensuite, qu’il avait beau être attiré par Alana, chacune de ses phrases ne paraissait pas sortie d’une accroche de mauvais film porno. Avec Hannibal, il aurait probablement entendu « prendre son pied » à la place de « porte sur son pied » ou encore « jouir » à la place de « réjouir ».

Devait-il en conclure que son cerveau ne lui jouait que des tours lorsqu’il était en présence du docteur Lecter ? C’était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Après tout, Hannibal avait sur sa vie un impact bien plus grand qu’Alana avait jamais eu.

L’autre possibilité était qu’Hannibal avait vraiment prononcé ces mots pleins de sous-entendues. Mais le fait que l’anglais ne soit pas sa langue natale l’avait probablement empêché de réaliser à quel point ils pouvaient être à double sens. Ou alors, il était trop bien éduqué et raffiné pour même songer à ce genre de chose.

Bref, Will se faisait sûrement tout un plat de quelque chose qui n’était rien du tout pour le psychiatre.

En tout cas, la seule explication qu’il excluait réellement, c’était celle d’une coïncidence. Il y avait vraiment eu trop d’exemples pour que cela ne soit qu’une coïncidence. Cela venait donc soit de lui, soit d’Hannibal.

La dernière option, celle à laquelle il avait peur de songer et qui lui paraissait presque inconcevable, c’était le fait qu’Hannibal l’ait fait exprès. Qu’il avait eu pleinement conscience de l’effet de ses paroles sur Will et qu’il ait continué encore et encore. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

S’amusait-il de mettre mal à l’aise Will ? Ce dernier en doutait. Hannibal n’était pas ce genre de personne. Et il appréciait Will. Sinon pourquoi continuait-il à le convier chez lui, à lui préparer de délicieux repas, à lui ouvrir sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque Will était en état de stress intense ? Hannibal ne perdrait pas son temps juste pour le plaisir de se moquer de Will, c’était bien trop saugrenu.

Will ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il respira lentement. Son rythme cardiaque se ralentit légèrement. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de faire cela avec ses proches. Il avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait là d’une certaine forme de violation de leur intimité. Mais là… c’était un cas de force majeure ! Et il n’allait pas se permettre d’aller trop loin dans l’esprit d’Hannibal. Juste en surface. Pour se donner une piste.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

 _Je m’appelle Hannibal Lecter,_ pensa-t-il _. J’ai quarante-huit ans et je suis psychiatre à Baltimore. Je suis un ancien chirurgien. J’aime cuisiner, l’opéra et les soirées mondaines. Je suis très pointilleux sur ce que je porte. J’aime ce qui sort de l’ordinaire. Je décore mes assiettes de crânes de petits animaux. J’ai dans ma salle à manger le tableau d’un cygne qui met son bec entre les cuisses d’une femme._

Will se mordit les lèvres et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était en train de perdre sa reconstitution. Il n’avait jamais analysé à quel point Hannibal pouvait être… original sur certains détails de sa personnalité. Les crânes dans les assiettes… bizarre certes. Mais esthétique dans un sens. Le tableau dans la salle à manger… Maintenant qu’il y repensait, il avait presque du mal à se retenir de rire. Mais qui mettait ce genre de choses dans une pièce dédiée à la nourriture ! D’ailleurs la première fois qu’il avait remarqué la peinture, un soir qu’il dînait en tête-à-tête avec Hannibal, il s’était arrêté net au beau milieu d’une phrase. Hannibal avait su exactement ce que Will était en train d’observer dans un mélange de fascination et de dégoût, mais il n’avait pas commenté. Il avait juste souri, de cet énigmatique et discret sourire de côté qui lui était propre et Will avait repris la conversation comme si de rien n’était. C’était probablement de l’art et Will devait bien admettre qu’il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose. Sur le moment, il avait juste trouvé cela…. Atypique.

Bon, avec un peu de recul, il était logique qu’il s’intéresse à l’esprit de Will. Hannibal appréciait ce qui sortait de l’ordinaire, quitte à ce que cela soit un peu déviant des standards de la société. Mais il n’y avait rien de répréhensible là-dedans. Il n’y avait rien non plus qui lui indique pourquoi Hannibal faisait autant de sous-entendus dans leurs conversations.

Il se concentra de nouveau, du moins autant qu’il le pouvait.

 _J’aime recevoir des invités_ , poursuivit-il. _La personne avec qui je déjeune le plus souvent est l’agent spécial Will Graham. Will Graham est intéressant. Son esprit est unique. J’aime nos conversations. J’apprécie le temps que nous passons ensemble. Pour la première fois, je ressens une réellement connexion avec un autre être humain._

Will se sentit rougir bien malgré lui. Il espérait vivement qu’il analysait correctement Hannibal d’après ce qu’il savait de leurs interactions et pas qu’il était en train de se monter tout seul un genre de fantasme.

 _Depuis quelques temps_ , reprit-il, _je ressens une attirance de plus en plus grande pour Will Graham. Mais je ne sais pas comment l’exprimer. Will n’est pas familier avec le concept d’intimité. Et j’ai peur de le brusquer. Je ne peux que lui donner des indices…_

Will avala sa propre salive et manqua de s’étouffer avec. Il toussa et étudia son bureau à la recherche de son gobelet de café. Froid et de mauvaise qualité. Il s’était habitué à un certain standard depuis qu’il fréquentait Hannibal. Mais au moins, cela l’aida à calmer sa toux. Le point négatif, par contre, était qu’il avait complètement perdu la reconstitution.

Il grimaça.

Il s’était probablement imaginé n’importe quoi.

Hannibal était attiré par lui… Il projetait probablement là son propre esprit. Et puis il ne lui « donnait pas des indices », c’était carrément du rentre dedans à ce niveau là, si vraiment Hannibal le faisait exprès.

C’était très éloigné de la façon dont Will imaginait Hannibal courtiser les gens. Dans sa tête, cela impliquait plutôt des bouquets de fleurs extravagants, des sorties dans des restaurants de haut standing, des poèmes d’écrivains français murmurés au creux de l’oreille, des repas romantiques à la lueur d’un feu de bois… Ok, ça, il l’avait eu… Mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire !

Will se gratta la barbe. Il n’était pas vraiment plus avancé. Bon, partant du principe qu’Hannibal le faisait exprès et lui donnait vraiment des indices ou quelque chose du genre, comment Will pouvait-il y répondre sans se ridiculiser s’il s’était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Il porta de nouveau son gobelet à ses lèves mais le trouva vide. D’un geste désinvolte, il le jeta dans la corbeille au pied de son bureau. Le gobelet rebondit sur le bord et tomba à côté.

Will dut se lever pour le récupérer et le jeter avec plus de concentration cette fois au milieu des papiers froissés qui encombraient sa poubelle.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Tout cela était ridicule. Hannibal était juste un bon ami et Will ne lisait probablement en lui que ce qu’il avait envie d’y lire. Mais il se devait d’être certain. Et il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage d’aborder cela de but en blanc avec le psychiatre _. Hey salut Hannibal ! J’ai remarqué depuis notre dernière soirée que ton attention se focalisait beaucoup sur mon arrière-train. Est-juste une impression ou serais-tu vraiment intéressé par le fait de me…_ Non, ça n’allait pas le faire… Il devait trouver une méthode.

Les mains solidement plantées dans ses poches, il parcourut son estrade à la recherche d’une idée. De la moindre idée.

Il étudia le bout de ses chaussures usées, le bois blanchi sous ses semelles, le linoléum de mauvaise qualité lorsqu’il atteignit le bord. Il releva même les yeux vers les gradins vides.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, il sursauta.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal reposa son stylo et étudia la longue liste qu’il venait de coucher sur son cahier spécial « Will Graham ». Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Hannibal s’était toujours considéré comme un homme organisé. C’est ce qui lui avait sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises. Les gens désorganisés finissaient toujours par commettre des erreurs. Ce n’était pas son cas.

Alors, lorsqu’il avait eu besoin de mettre au point son plan d’action qu’intérieurement il appelait « Opération Will Graham ~~dans mon lit~~  » (le meurtre, la cuisine et le dessin étaient ses arts, pas la littérature, il avait fait de son mieux en la matière), l’idée d’un cahier dédié à l’œuvre lui était apparu comme la meilleure option. Bien sûr, il ne valait mieux pas que Will tombe sur ce cahier. Ou n’importe qui d’autre des forces de l’ordre d’ailleurs. Ou n’importe qui d’autre en fait. Mais Hannibal ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il était bon à dissimuler les choses, que ce soit ses pensées, un corps ou des résultats médicaux cruciaux.

Quoique pour le moment, il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’incriminant dans le dit cahier.

La page de droite était dédiée à sa liste de points divers et variés pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Will et pousser l’agent spécial à se jeter férocement sur lui pour lui arracher ses multiples couches de vêtements. Hannibal avait d’ailleurs prévu de porter la totale ce soir-là. Un débardeur léger avec au dessus un simple t-shirt blanc puis une chemise, un gilet à, au moins, quatre ou cinq boutons et finalement une veste. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Will lorsque, de ses mains tremblantes, il retirerait les couches les unes après les autres pour finalement en trouver une et encore une de plus en-dessous. Ca allait être un moment hilarant !

Et il ne craignait pas un coup de chaud. Son initiative de la dernière fois de coupler feu de cheminée et appareil à raclette avait été malheureuse et n’avait eu pour effet que de faire transpirer Will à grosses gouttes. Pour cette rencontre, pas de feu de cheminée, ni de chauffage d’ailleurs. Juste quelques bougies et la toute petite flamme sous le caquelon. Une ambiance très intime mais un peu fraîche. Peut-être que cette fois, Will se jetterait dans ses bras à la recherche de chaleur.

En plus de ses prévisions vestimentaires, Hannibal avait organisé en détail le repas. Comme il l’avait promis à Will, ils allaient rester sur le thème du fromage qui l’avait tant enthousiasmé mais cette fois-ci, Hannibal allait préparer une délicieuse fondue. Trois types de fromage, pas moins ! Mais en quantité raisonnable. Il n’avait pas envie que Will termine une fois de plus gonflé comme une barrique. Accompagné d’une bouteille d’Apremont de l’année. Et de petits pains. Dans la fondue, le pain était aussi important que le fromage. Hannibal avait d’ailleurs, dès la veille, préparé trois types de pain différents. Un pain blanc, un pain complet et pour finir un pain aux noix. Les trois miches étaient en train de sécher dans sa cuisine. Il n’avait pas encore demandé à Will s’il était disponible mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, Hannibal était pratiquement le seul ami de Will. Et à moins d’un nouveau meurtre sordide, Will n’avait généralement rien à faire de ses soirées. Hannibal était certain qu’il accepterait avec empressement cette nouvelle invitation. Surtout qu’il avait bien pris soin de ne pas recontacter l’agent spécial depuis leur délicieuse soirée, juste histoire de se rendre plus indispensable encore. Accablé par sa solitude, Will allait accourir vers lui !

Le seul point du menu qui avait accablé Hannibal de doutes était la présence ou non de viande. Traditionnellement, il n’y en avait pas dans la fondue savoyarde, celle qu’il comptait préparer. Mais pour Hannibal, un repas sans viande était comme un opéra sans violon ou un Will Graham sans troubles mentaux, fade et sans saveur. Alors il avait décidé de faire une entorse à la recette de base et de prévoir tout de même un peu de charcuterie maison en accompagnement. Après tout, il lui restait de ce délicieux jambon de plombier que Will avait tant apprécié la dernière fois. Et il avait un magret de « canard » fermier qui avait été un peu trop frais la semaine précédente mais allait se révéler séché à point pour ce repas-ci. Bref, rien de trop extravagant, juste une petite note protéinée pour compléter le dîner.

Hannibal avait également prévu un dessert léger à base de fruits rouges, de glace maison et de crème améliorée par ses soins. Mais il doutait que Will et lui arrivent jusqu’à l’étape du dessert. D’après ses prévisions, Will devrait craquer avant même la fin de la fondue.

Et s’il en était aussi certain, c’est que sa liste comportait aussi un grand nombre de lignes entièrement dédiées aux hilarantes blagues à sous-entendus sexuels qu’il avait préparées ces derniers jours et qu’il ne doutait pas pouvoir caser pendant le dîner.

Pour son inspiration personnelle, il avait dessiné sur la page de gauche un rapide croquis de Will rougissant délicieusement sous ses lunettes trop larges. Ce n’était pas son chef d’œuvre mais le croquis était suffisamment fidèle à l’original pour qu’Hannibal glousse, bien évidemment intérieurement, en imaginant voir là la réaction de Will à chacune de ses boutades.

Ses petites piques de la dernière fois, complètement improvisées, avaient déjà pas mal déstabilisé l’agent spécial alors avec la préparation de plusieurs jours qu’il s’était accordé, il allait être irrésistible.

Très satisfait de lui, il relut une dernière fois son plan d’action, se sentant sourire malgré lui et hochant la tête à chaque ligne validée.

Arrivé en bas de page, il leva la main pour caresser du bout de l’index le visage de graphite de Will. Il était presque… impatient.

_ Mon pauvre Will, murmura-t-il, tu n’as aucune idée d’à quelle sauce tu vas être mangé…

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il était vraiment hilarant ! Dommage qu’aussi peu de personnes s’en rendent compte.

Hannibal doutait être un jour attrapé mais si c’était le cas et qu’il était condamné à finir ses jours dans une cellule, il en profiterait pour écrire un recueil de ses meilleures blagues de cannibale, que le monde entier puisse enfin profiter de son génie comique. Ca serait là un grand plaisir, même en cas d’emprisonnement.

Il songeait aussi à publier un livre de recettes mais il doutait de rencontrer un franc succès.

Soupirant, il referma le cahier et passa la main sur la couverture de cuir sombre. C’était un bel objet. A la hauteur de sa quête. De toute façon, pour Will, il ne voulait que le meilleur.

Il se leva de sa chaise et, du plat de la main, lissa son pantalon. Puis il récupéra son stylo, toujours posé sur la table et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Attrapant le cahier à deux mains, il se rendit dans son salon. Il y avait moins de livres ici que dans son cabinet mais il possédait tout de même une très belle collection. Sans hésiter il glissa le cahier entre deux autres volumes sombres parmi lesquels il se fondit parfaitement.

Caché en pleine lumière. Pour lui la meilleure des tactiques.

Il retourna dans sa cuisine et vérifia les derniers préparatifs. Le jambon, largement de quoi faire, le magret, à point, les bougies, longues, fines et blanches, un plein paquet.

Hannibal avait hésité à en prendre des noires mais il avait finalement trouvé ça trop morbide. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre Will sur ses gardes. Par contre, pour compenser la simplicité des chandelles, il avait prévu des bougeoirs fort élégants, taillés dans des os de gros mammifères. De l’éléphant ou du rhinocéros. Hannibal n’était plus sûr. C’était en tout cas de forts beaux objets.

Il avait également retrouvé en bas de l’étagère du cellier, son caquelon à fondue et deux longues fourchettes taillées dans du bois de séquoia rouge. A la lueur des bougies, Hannibal savait qu’elles paraitraient teintées de sang et il trouvait cette perspective particulièrement délicieuse.

Il retrouva la bouteille de vin qu’il désirait et l’essuya consciencieusement. Elle était récente et n’avait pas encore eu le temps d’être recouverte de poussière mais il voulait que tout soit réellement impeccable. Il plaçait tant d’attentes dans cette soirée.

Il retourna dans la salle à manger pour terminer son inspection. Le ménage avait été fait et la cheminée était à présent rutilante. Hannibal avait placé dans le foyer un nouveau petit fagot de buchettes prêtes à l’emploi. Elles ne serviraient que de décoration cette fois-ci.

Il ne manquait plus que le centre de table, qu’il irait récupérer le lendemain chez le fleuriste, et le fromage. Il avait appelé la boutique de José le matin même pour commander son assortiment et il n’avait donc plus qu’à faire un saut là-bas après le fleuriste pour prendre son paquet et régler.

Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Hannibal avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait manquer ou oublier. Le tiroir de sa table de nuit avait également été garni du nécessaire au cas où… non, pas au cas où… quand Will craquerait et l’implorerait de passer la nuit en sa compagnie.

Vraiment, une soirée fignolée jusqu’au dernier détail.

Satisfait de lui-même, vraiment très satisfait de lui-même, Hannibal sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Planté devant son écran, il hésita longuement sur le message à taper. Devait-il être intime ? Ou amusant ? Décidant que finalement, il valait mieux laisser Will le plus longtemps possible dans l’ignorance de ce qui l’attendait, il tapa un message uniquement informatif, comme ceux qu’il envoyait généralement à l’agent spécial.

_Cher Will, rendez-vous demain, chez moi, à 19h pour un nouveau repas fromager ?_

Hannibal n’aimait pas spécialement envoyer des messages mais il savait Will plutôt mal à l’aise avec la notion de téléphone. C’était donc plus simple ainsi. Cependant, il mettait un point d’honneur à toujours rédiger ses messages sans abréviation, ni faute. C’était bien le moins qu’il puisse faire pour marquer son respect à ses interlocuteurs. Il avait horreur de recevoir des messages illisibles. Cela lui agressait les rétines. Il en avait d’ailleurs conservé un ou deux exemples particulièrement irritants et qu’il réservait pour un prochain grand repas.

Son pouce se posa sur le bouton d’envoi. Il prit une grande respiration et cliqua. C’était fait. Il était prêt.

Il resta de longues secondes à regarder son écran dans l’attente d’une réponse. Il avait vérifié l’heure. Normalement Will avait terminé ses leçons mais n’avait pas encore récupéré sa voiture, occupé qu’il était avec la paperasserie. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il ne lui réponde pas rapidement.

Il sourit quand moins d’une minute plus tard un message arriva. Il ignora le fait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Avec plaisir. A demain._

 

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapitre 2

 

Hannibal hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’œil discret à sa montre. Encore cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes à écouter les jérémiades de monsieur Machin. Hannibal ne se souciait même plus de se souvenir de son nom.

_ C’est très intéressant, répondit-il d’une voix monocorde une fois que son patient se fut tu.

Cela encouragea ce dernier à poursuivre son monologue. Ce qui satisfaisait Hannibal. L’écouter l’ennuyait au plus haut point mais il avait encore moins envie d’intervenir longuement. Déjà parce qu’il n’avait rien écouté et donc n’avait rien à dire, ensuite parce que pendant ce temps, il pouvait fantasmer… enfin réfléchir… sur la soirée à venir.

Dès qu’il aurait mis l’autre casse-pieds à la porte de son cabinet, il pourrait aller récupérer son centre de table et son fromage. Puis retour chez lui, vérification du plan une dernière fois, préparation de la décoration, habillage et attente de la victi… de Will !

Il se frotta les mains. La soirée allait être délicieuse, tout comme son invité !

_ Ca vous amuse ce que je vous raconte ? demanda Machin, l’air franchement outré.

Hannibal réalisa alors qu’il avait laissé un sourire des plus inconvenants apparaître sur son visage. Il se contrôla immédiatement. Diantre ! Il allait devoir être plus prudent. Will, la pensée de Will, l’idée même de Will, commençait à craqueler son masque auparavant parfait.

_ Je ne suis pas amusé, répondit-il d’un ton neutre en espérant rattraper le coup. Je suis juste satisfait de constater les progrès que vous avez faits en matière d’autoanalyse. C’est impressionnant.

Machin baissa la tête. Il avait un sourire un peu crispé.

_ Merci docteur, répondit-il avec une légère appréhension.

_ Je vous en prie ! rétorqua Hannibal avec fougue, espérant ainsi clore le sujet de son incapacité à se concentrer. Aviez-vous autre chose à rajouter ? demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

_ Oui ! Justement…

_ Formidable ! le coupa Hannibal. Cela peut être l’occasion d’un passionnant exercice. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous coucherez sur papier toute votre histoire et vous en faites vous-même l’analyse. Nous étudierons ensemble le résultat. Cela nous permettra de juger du recul que vous êtes capable de prendre quant à vos problèmes.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit le froissement des vêtements de son patient. Ce dernier s’était lui aussi levé mais avec beaucoup d’hésitation. C’est vrai qu’Hannibal concluait la séance assez brusquement. Et qu’il restait probablement encore deux ou trois minutes mais Hannibal rattraperait cela à leur rencontre suivante. Pour le moment, il se sentait vraiment trop impatient pour supporter une minute de plus le monologue insipide auquel il avait le droit depuis le début de l’heure. Et aussi tentant qu’il soit de transformer Machin en rillettes, il avait pour règle de ne jamais tuer un patient.

Sauf s’il pouvait faire porter le chapeau à quelqu’un d’autre.

Malheureusement ici, ce n’était pas le cas. Donc il coupait court à la discussion autant pour son bien-être que pour celui de son patient. Enfin, plus sa survie que son bien-être.

Arrivé à la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna. L’autre s’était pressé et n’était plus qu’à quelques pas de lui, serrant tout contre lui son sac et sa veste qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps d’enfiler.

Hannibal eut un instant d’hésitation. Il trouvait cela presque attendrissant la façon dont Machin serrait gauchement contre lui ses affaires. Mais il se sermonna immédiatement. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il trouvait touchant un asocial malhabile travaillant pour le FBI qu’il devait s’émouvoir devant tous les cas désespérés qui passaient la porte de son cabinet.

Il laissa cependant quelques secondes à Machin pour qu’il coordonne ses affaires. Lorsqu’il fut prêt, Hannibal ouvrit grand la porte. Machin lui tendit une main qu’il saisit avec une reluctance soigneusement dissimulée.

_ Merci docteur. Et à la semaine prochaine.

_ Bonne semaine à vous monsieur…

Hannibal eut un bref instant de doutes. Mais si court qu’il espérait avoir été assez discret.

_ Miller ! conclut-il, presque fièrement.

Miller ne parut pas relever et hocha la tête avant de lâcher la main d’Hannibal et de s’éloigner à petits pas pressés.

Hannibal referma la porte et la verrouilla. Enfin il était libre ! Il était désormais temps de passer à la partie la plus intéressante de la journée, de la semaine, de l’année… et même, allons-y, de toute son existence !

Il vérifia son téléphone mais il n’avait manqué ni appel, ni message. C’était rare et bienvenu. Puis il rangea dans sa serviette de cuir ses papiers importants et ses notes sur ses patients du jour. Il prendrait le temps de bien trier tout cela… plus tard ! Probablement quand Will serait endormi sur son matelas moelleux et sous ses couvertures encore chaudes de leurs ébats.

Il réalisa qu’il souriait de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. Un peu de contrôle que diable !

Il ferma les grands rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière opaque. Il était encore tôt mais en ces jours de décembre, le soleil se couchait vite et d’ici peu, les derniers rayons disparaitraient à l’horizon.

Il fit rapidement un détour par la petite salle de bain attenante et vérifia son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lave-mains. Il ne souriait plus, c’était déjà ça. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables, sa cravate bien droite et son costume nickel. Il était prêt à affronter l’extérieur.

Il récupéra son manteau et son sac et traversa sa salle d’attente pour sortir par où ses clients entraient. Il enclencha l’alarme et verrouilla la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture d’un pas mesuré. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu’il avait presque envie d’adopter un pas sautillant et guilleret mais cela n’aurait pas été… lui. C’était bien une preuve supplémentaire du fait que Will Graham faisait naitre en lui des tas de choses, de pensées, d’envies et même de sentiments qui n’étaient habituellement pas lui.

Comme s’il avait besoin de preuve supplémentaire ! Son obsession actuelle, qu’il ne pouvait plus nier, était une preuve à elle seule. Hannibal avait bien été intéressé par d’autres personnes hors du commun mais Will Graham était à part et exceptionnel. Et bientôt, il serait entièrement à lui.

Il contrôla son visage à l’approche, il le sentait, d’un nouveau sourire, et démarra sa voiture. A cette heure-ci, la plus grande partie de la populace était encore au travail et les routes seraient relativement dégagées. Il ne devrait pas mettre plus d’un gros quart d’heure pour se rendre dans le quartier commerçant où il avait ses habitudes.

C’est sans problème qu’il se gara juste devant chez le fleuriste, qui lui-même ne se trouvait qu’à quelques pas de portes de chez José. Le temps d’échanger quelques banalités et il était persuadé que d’ici une dizaine de minutes, il serait de retour derrière son volant.

_ Docteur Lecter ! le salua Harry, un gros bonhomme barbu qui tenait la boutique depuis plus longtemps encore qu’Hannibal ne la fréquentait.

_ Bonjour Harry, répondit poliment Hannibal.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Harry avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, Hannibal avec plus de retenue.

_ J’ai votre commande, s’exclama Harry. Comme toujours, c’est assez inhabituel, j’y ai donc pris beaucoup de plaisir. Attendez-moi là un instant !

Hannibal opina et regarda la silhouette massive de l’homme disparaitre dans l’arrière-boutique. Malgré son allure des plus rustres, Harry était un véritable artiste et ses compositions généralement en parfaite adéquation avec les attentes du psychiatre. Il faut dire qu’il soignait particulièrement les commandes d’Hannibal, ce dernier étant un excellent client ne regardant pas à la dépense pour obtenir exactement ce qu’il avait en tête.

Et même les idées le plus saugrenues du psychiatre avaient été acceptées ici comme de véritables challenges.

Les mains dans les poches, Hannibal fit quelques pas dans la boutique. Les fleurs étaient de toute première fraicheur, même les plus exotiques qui avaient parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour finir sur une étagère à Baltimore. Tout ici n’était que senteurs et couleurs. Les centaines d’odeur différentes auraient pu indisposer le nez particulièrement sensible d’Hannibal, pourtant, ce n’était étrangement pas le cas. Les odeurs se mélangeaient finalement assez délicatement et les différents espaces de la boutique étaient organisés de telle sorte que les espèces côte à côte se complétaient plus qu’elles ne se défiaient. Hannibal aimait beaucoup flâner dans la boutique, il trouvait cela apaisant.

Il entendit un bruit de papier-soie dans son dos et se retourna pour découvrir Harry de retour. L’homme tenait dans les bras une composition tout en hauteur aux couleurs pastel. Hannibal hocha la tête pour montrer son appréciation. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait imaginé.

_ Voilà, reprit Harry en déposant son œuvre sur le comptoir de verre, juste à côté de sa caisse enregistreuse. Comme convenu, j’ai utilisé des bois de cerf comme support et je les ai agrémentés de fleurs des montagnes. J’ai, entre autres, des silènes, des aconits, des digitales, des colchiques et j’en passe ! Et… cadeau spécial… tenez-vous bien… je vous ai même dégottés des edelweiss !

Hannibal avait repéré les étoiles blanches dès qu’Harry lui avait présenté le bouquet et il en était ravi.

_ Félicitations, répondit-il, c’est un véritable chef d’œuvre.

_ Un véritable chef d’œuvre peut-être mais des plus éphémères. Ces merveilles sont terriblement fragiles donc surtout, à présenter ce soir car sinon demain matin vous n’aurez plus que des cadavres de fleurs accrochés à vos bois.

Hannibal trouva la comparaison délicieusement ironique. Bon, il faut dire qu’il avait demandé l’utilisation de bois de cerf uniquement à l’intention de Will. Ce n’était pas très subtil mais ce serait très utile pour commencer à déstabiliser l’agent spécial.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. C’est pour ce soir.

Oh oui, c’était vraiment pour ce soir !

Hannibal régla sa commande et Harry l’accompagna jusqu’à sa voiture pour l’aider à caler la composition au pied du siège avant. Il serait dommage de la renverser maintenant.

_ Merci encore de votre aide, lui fit Hannibal en lui serrant de nouveau la main.

Harry le salua et disparut dans sa boutique.

Hannibal referma sa portière et se rendit d’un pas pressé chez José. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte, il constata avec plaisir que le magasin était vide. Bien, il n’aurait pas à lambiner derrière des clients trop lents !

Il regarda autour de lui. C’était décidément très vide. Pas de client mais pas de vendeur non plus.

Il se posa les mains sur les hanches et scruta la pièce à la recherche d’une sonnette quelconque pour appeler le personnel. Il n’y avait rien.

José sortit alors de sa réserve tout en s’essuyant les doigts sur un torchon immaculé. Du moins, Hannibal crut qu’il s’agissait de José. Même carrure, même visage mais… en beaucoup plus jeune.

_ Pardon, pardon, j’effectuais quelques préparations à l’arrière, expliqua l’homme.

Sa voix était bien plus claire que la voix rocailleuse du vieux José. Hannibal en déduisit qu’il devait s’agir là de son fils. Une lignée de fromagers ? C’était bon à savoir.

_ Je vous en prie, répondit Hannibal. Je venais simplement récupérer une commande. Au nom de Lecter.

Le jeune José hocha la tête.

_ Un instant, je vais vérifier.

Et il laissa Hannibal de nouveau seul. Ce dernier en profita pour détailler la vitrine de fromages à la recherche de nouveautés. Il y avait une magnifique meule d’Emmental particulièrement appétissante. Râpé, il pourrait en faire un magnifique gratin de rognons.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà de retour !

Hannibal se retourna en reconnaissant la voix graveleuse du José originel.

_ Bonjour, le salua-t-il un peu froidement.

_ La raclette s’est bien passée ? interrogea le fromager.

_ Fort bien, merci.

Hannibal lui servit un sourire forcé. Oui, ça s’était bien passé si on occultait le fait que Will l’avait complètement ignoré au profit de la demi-meule et qu’il était sorti de là tellement gavé qu’il avait presque roulé jusqu’à la voiture.

Le jeune José arriva alors avec un petit sac de plastique transparent à la main qui contenait le fromage déjà prêt.

_ Et voilà ! Petite fondue savoyarde pour deux personnes. Trois fromages comme prévu. Comté, beaufort et emmental.

_ Parfait, fit Hannibal en tendant la main pour récupérer le sachet.

Mais José Père fut le plus rapide. Il saisit le sac d’une poigne ferme et le soupesa. Hannibal, la main tendue, crispa la mâchoire. Voilà qui était fort impoli.

_ Pour une petite fondue, c’est une petite fondue, commenta le fromager.

_ Ce sera suffisant, répliqua Hannibal qui luttait pour garder son calme et sa composition.

L’œil du vieux José s’illumina et un sourire entendu se dessina sur son visage.

_ Ah ! s’exclama-t-il. On a eu de mauvaises surprises avec une raclette trop copieuse ?

Hannibal ne répondit pas.

_ Je peux comprendre, poursuivit le fromager qui décidément ne savait pas quand se taire, qu’un repas trop riche puisse nuire à certaines… activités nocturnes.

Il conclut sa phrase d’un clin d’œil et Hannibal pensa qu’il n’avait jamais autant haï quelqu’un. Sauf peut-être le type qui était une fois rentré de son cabinet avec un café à la main et en avait collé plein son tapis. Ou celui qui lui avait fait une queue de poisson sur l’autoroute à peine deux jours auparavant. Ou encore celui… bon, d’accord, Hannibal avait pour habitude de haïr tout un tas de gens. Et José venait juste de rentrer dans ce club pas vraiment privé.

Le fromager lui tendit son sac.

_ Ceci dit, vous avez raison de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, conclut ce dernier avec ce même air graveleux.

Hannibal récupéra son bien en faisant soigneusement attention à ce que ses doigts ne touchent pas ceux du vendeur. Puis il se tourna vers José fils qui lui paraissait être de bien meilleure compagnie.

_ Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-il d’une voix parfaitement posée.

Qu’il était bon à cacher ses sentiments ! Qu’il était bon ! Il avait probablement raté une fantastique carrière dans l’industrie cinématographique. Mais être sous le feu des projecteurs n’était pas la meilleure option quant on avait des activités extra-professionnelles telles que les siennes.

Sans même un regard au père, il régla sa note et prit la direction de la sortie.

_ J’espère qu’on vous reverra pour le troisième round, le hala José alors qu’il posait la main sur la poignée.

Hannibal se retourna vers lui, un sourire subtil aux lèvres et l’œil légèrement brillant.

_ Je n’en doute pas, répondit-il avant de sortir la tête haute.

La porte se referma derrière lui sans un bruit.

Il regarda sa montre. Bien, il n’avait mis que quelques minutes de plus que prévu par son planning. Il était encore largement dans les temps.

Il regagna sa voiture et s’installa sur son siège. Il posa le sac de fromage à côté de lui et vérifia une dernière fois que la composition florale était bien calée avant de démarrer.

Arrivé chez lui, il procéda en deux mouvements. Tout d’abord il sortit de la voiture, déverrouilla la porte et déposa le fromage dans le réfrigérateur. Puis, lorsqu’il eut les deux mains libres, il retourna récupérer le bouquet et le porta délicatement jusqu’à la salle à manger. Sans plus attendre, il déposa l’ornement sur la table et le centra du mieux possible. L’effet rendu par la prestance, la complexité et la richesse des teintes de l’œuvre était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il s’imaginait déjà les bougies dans leurs socles en os jetant une lumière tamisée sur leur repas et l’étrange composition les surplombant alors qu’ils partageraient un caquelon de désir lacté.

Ca ne pouvait être plus parfait.

A part si Will avait bien sûr la bonne idée de dîner nu.

Mais Hannibal n’était pas sûr d’être assez loin dans la manipulation de son esprit pour en arriver à un tel stade dès le début du repas.

Se sentant presque d’humeur à chantonner, il retourna à la cuisine pour déjà trancher la charcuterie. Ce soir, il ne comptait pas laisser Will seul trop longtemps. Il sortit de son cellier son fameux jambon et son magret de canard fermier plus fermier que canard.

Soigneusement, il découpa quelques fines tranches de l’un comme de l’autre qu’il arrangea avec minutie sur un plateau d’argent bien plus petit que la planche de bois de la dernière fois. Il recouvrit le tout de film plastique et rangea la charcuterie au frais. Une bonne chose de faite !

Puis il récupéra les miches de pain qu’il avait mises à sécher sur son plan de travail et avec un couteau denté, il les trancha en petits cubes égaux. Il avait prévu trois panières en osier pour les accueillir. Voilà, copieux, rustique, mais appétissant.

Il se pencha et renifla l’odeur pleine du pain. Les noix étaient particulièrement odorantes et il ne résista pas à l’envie de subtiliser un petit cube pour le goûter. Après tout, ce soir était le soir où il se faisait plaisir. Le pain était sec mais il restait agréable en bouche. Hannibal le mâcha longuement, appréciant les saveurs authentiques de la farine et de la noix. Une merveille. Il n’était pas peu fier de lui. Mais cela était chez lui une habitude. Mais ce soir plus encore !

Puis il passa au dessert à base de fruits et de crème dans des verrines qu’il réalisa en quelques minutes à peine et qu’il rangea une étagère au-dessus du fromage. Rapide, léger, esthétique mais probablement inutile si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il fit un détour vers la bibliothèque pour consulter une dernière fois son plan. Il le connaissait par cœur mais un petit rafraichissement ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Jamais il ne serait pris en défaut par négligence !

Il vérifia le plan de table tel qu’il l’avait pensé la première fois et relut l’intégralité de ses blagues, juste au cas où. Maintenant il lui suffisait de créer les situations où les placer. Il laissa de côté en revanche le passage sur la composition du repas. De ce côté-là, tout était bouclé. En fait, il ne manquait plus désormais que l’invité principal. Il sourit en étudiant le visage de Will dessiné en face de sa longue liste.

_ Bientôt, Will, bientôt…

Il retourna dans la salle à manger et sortit son paquet de bougies. Avec application et sans y voir de quelconques métaphores sexuelles, il inséra les bougies dans les ossements gravés et les arrangea harmonieusement aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête, satisfait.

Lorsque la nuit sera profonde et que les chandelles seront leur seules lueurs, l’illusion d’intimité sera parfaite.

Il ne lui restait plus désormais qu’à prendre une douche et enfiler son nouveau costume tout neuf qu’il avait gardé dans son plastique protecteur depuis quelques jours, juste pour l’occasion. Will serait le premier à le découvrir.

Il s’engagea dans l’escalier menant à l’étage où se trouvait sa chambre à coucher, sa salle de bain personnelle et bien sûr son indispensable dressing. Et quelques autres pièces qu’il utilisait plus rarement.

A peine avait-il atteint le palier que son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il sortit l’appareil et constata avec plaisir qu’il s’agissait de Will.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Will se servait le plus rarement possible de son téléphone, et tout spécialement de la fonction d’appel. Ce devait être urgent. Hannibal espérait vivement qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une question sur le code vestimentaire de la soirée et pas le signe qu’un nouveau tueur en série avait frappé juste là, maintenant, pile au moment le plus inconvenant !

Si c’était le cas, Hannibal le trouverait et dévorerait son foie cru à même son corps encore vivant !

La mâchoire crispée, il décrocha.

 

« *** »

 

Will regarda ses derniers étudiants disparaître par la porte de l’auditorium. Déjà en temps normal, il avait horreur qu’on vienne lui poser des questions une fois son exposé terminé. C’est pour cela qu’il tentait d’être toujours le plus clair et le plus complet possible. Mais ce soir, il en avait été particulièrement horripilé. Il avait répondu, bien sûr, c’était son rôle après tout, en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui rassemblaient précipitamment ses notes du jour. Mais il avait bien senti son ton plus froid et plus cassant qu’habituellement. Ses étudiants ne s’étaient probablement aperçus de rien. Il avait de toute façon la réputation, sans doute bien méritée, d’être un rustre asocial.

A présent, il devait quitter le bâtiment sans être vu. Il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver embrigadé dans une conversation sans fin ou traîné à la morgue pour une analyse rapide.

Son dîner avec Hannibal n’était pas avant plusieurs heures mais il devait rentrer chez lui, nourrir et sortir les chiens, prendre une douche et trouver des vêtements corrects qui ne soient pas les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois. Il avait songé pendant la semaine à faire un tour chez Walmart pour s’acheter une nouvelle chemise mais la perspective d’affronter des rayons plein de… de gens !... l’avait dissuadé. Et puis Hannibal était en général assez coulant quant à ses tenues un peu passées et démodées.

Il comptait également prendre un peu de temps pour se poser, se détendre et réfléchir. La perspective d’un nouveau dîner avec Hannibal l’enchantait et l’angoissait tout à la fois. Il avait hâte de revoir le psychiatre, il allait sûrement déguster un fantastique repas mais il allait aussi devoir affronter la vérité. A savoir confronter d’une façon ou d’une autre Hannibal sur ses tournures de phrases qu’il espérait malencontreuses mais qui pouvaient également être volontaires. Et là… et là il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

Depuis la veille, depuis l’instant où il avait reçu le message d’Hannibal, il n’avait cessé de s’imaginer le déroulement du dîner. Sans succès. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute de posséder une imagination vivace.

Il soupira. Il allait probablement devoir improviser. Mais au moins cette fois-ci, il allait être sur ses gardes, pas comme la fois précédente.

Contre toute attente, il atteignit le parking et sa voiture sans croiser qui que ce soit de sa connaissance. Il avait bien aperçu Beverly Katz en pleine discussion dans un couloir avec un autre agent mais il s’était soigneusement éclipsé avant qu’elle ne le repère. Il appréciait Beverly mais elle était toujours prête à engager la conversation sur un sujet ou sur un autre et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Et puis il avait échappé à sa plus grande peur : Jack Crawford !

Il s’installa dans sa voiture et sortit son téléphone. Pas de message de qui que ce soit. Parfait ! Il le déposa à côté, dans le vide poche et prit le chemin de sa maison.

Il se gara devant chez lui, là où en général ses quelques visiteurs laissaient leur voiture. Il repartirait dans peu de temps, il n’allait pas s’embêter. Il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il claqua la portière et entendit ses chiens aboyer à l’intérieur de la maison. Ils avaient sans doute reconnu le bruit du moteur. Cependant, Will ne put s’empêcher d’accélérer le pas. Quelque chose clochait. Les aboiements étaient nerveux et frénétiques. Rien à voir avec ceux dont ses chiens le gratifiaient habituellement.

Les mains tremblantes, il sortit ses clés de la poche de son blouson et manqua de les faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Derrière la porte, le vacarme était assourdissant.

Will déverrouilla l’entrée et ouvrit en grand. Une marée de chiens se précipita autour de lui. Il manqua de tomber sous leur fougue mais il se rattrapa avec l’aisance de l’habitude.

Will les rassura en leur tendant ses doigts. Pour se rassurer également. Il caressa frénétiquement les fourrures des six chiens qui l’entouraient. Puis il se figea.

Six chiens. Ce n’était pas le bon nombre.

Il se fraya un passage à travers les queues ondulantes et pénétra dans le salon. Aussitôt, une infecte odeur l’assaillit. Il repéra Winston, à terre, convulsant dans une mare de vomi et d’excréments.

Et à côté de lui, une boîte de chocolats désormais vide qu’il avait achetée la veille pour Hannibal.

_ Merde ! lâcha-t-il très à propos.

Il s’agenouilla près de son chien sans se soucier des dégâts sur son pantalon. Une grosse truffe lui humidifia l’oreille. Il se retourna pour découvrir Applesauce qui venait observer ce qu’il faisait.

_ Assis ! ordonna-t-il aux autres chiens qui immédiatement s’exécutèrent, Applesauce compris.

Il s’occuperait d’eux plus tard. La priorité désormais était Winston.

Il jura de nouveau. Il était pourtant certain d’avoir laissé cette boîte de chocolats hors de portée des chiens. Winston avait dû avoir recours à des trésors d’ingéniosité pour la faire tomber de la sorte. Mais cela n’étonnait pas Will. Winston était le plus intelligent de ses chiens.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Winston tremblait fortement et haletait. Un empoisonnement au chocolat était une chose sérieuse pour un chien et Will devait sans plus tarder l’emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Il enferma les autres chiens et déposa Winston sur la banquette arrière. Le vétérinaire le plus proche était à peine à dix minutes de route et il connaissait bien les animaux de Will. Il le prendrait immédiatement. Il écrasa l’accélérateur.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Will revint chez lui, presque deux heures plus tard, c’était avec un Winston toujours malade mais un peu plus calme. Il ne vomissait plus, la diarrhée avait été stoppée et le vétérinaire lui avait administré de quoi calmer les convulsions. Il avait également fourni à Will une boîte d’ampoules et deux boîtes de cachets à donner à Winston si retour des symptômes il y avait.

A priori, le chien était hors de danger mais il allait nécessiter une surveillance de plusieurs heures. Autant dire que c’était fichu pour le dîner avec Hannibal. De toute façon, Will n’avait plus vraiment la tête à cela et il était inconcevable qu’il arrive chez le psychiatre les mains vides maintenant que Winston avait dévoré les chocolats.

De toute façon, le temps de se changer et de faire la route, il allait être horriblement en retard. Autant annuler.

Il déposa Winston, toujours trop faible pour marcher, sur le porche et ouvrit la porte. Les autres chiens vinrent lui faire la fête mais il s’écarta pour les laisser profiter du jardin. Il fronça le nez. Une odeur putride s’échappait de chez lui. Il passa la tête en retenant sa respiration et réalisa que ce que Winston avait relâché lors de sa crise était à présent étalé un peu partout. Les autres chiens avaient dû jouer dedans et même s’en nourrir.

Il soupira. Il était bon pour surveiller Winston, laver toute la pièce, laver tous les chiens, se laver lui-même et passer une soirée en solitaire dans sa petite maison qui sentait la crotte.

Il se sentait extrêmement dépité.

En prenant garde où il posait les pieds, il rentra dans la pièce principale et ouvrit en grand toutes les fenêtres. Il faisait froid à l’extérieur, particulièrement avec le jour en train de tomber mais c’était préférable à l’odeur. Puis il posa en grand coussin moelleux sur son lit et y installa Winston. Le chien couina faiblement et s’endormit sur le coup. Will l’observa quelques secondes et lui gratta la tête. Winston était un bon chien. Et un battant. Il devrait être remis dans les prochains jours.

Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit une vieille couverture et borda soigneusement l’animal malade. Il ne faudrait pas qu’en plus il attrape un rhume de se trouver dans les courants d’air ! Puis, un peu cruellement et à contrecœur, il referma la porte extérieure. Les autres chiens jouaient toujours dehors et ne s’étaient aperçu de rien mais Will ne doutait pas qu’ils allaient bientôt rappliquer. Ils devraient patienter. Will avait tout d’abord besoin de nettoyer la maison, puis il nettoierait les chiens un par un avant de les autoriser à rentrer. Et sans doute qu’à la fin il allait devoir brûler ses vêtements. Ou au moins les laisser tremper longuement dans du désinfectant. Bref, il n’allait pas avoir le temps de s’ennuyer au cours des prochaines heures.

Mais en premier, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l’étudia longuement avant de le déverrouiller. C’était l’étape qui lui en coûtait le plus. Il connaissait Hannibal. Il savait que ce dernier lui cacherait probablement sa contrariété. Mais il savait également que le psychiatre avait, comme toujours, mis les petits plats dans les grands pour leur soirée et que le désistement soudain de Will allait le décevoir. Et ça, ça embêtait vraiment Will au plus profond de son être. Hannibal ne lui paraissait pas être du type rancunier mais peut-être désormais y regarderait-il à deux fois avant de l’inviter à dîner.

Il pensa tout d’abord à envoyer un message. C’était plus simple pour lui. Mais aussi plus impersonnel et Hannibal méritait bien mieux que cela. Il soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sans doute le contrecoup de la trouille que lui avait fichu Winston. Dehors, le chiens s’étaient mis à aboyer, de toute évidence impatients de rentrer. Will les ignora.

Il parcourut son carnet de contacts et trouva rapidement Hannibal. Il n’avait de toute façon que quelques noms dans son téléphone, principalement des obligations professionnelles. Il se mordit les lèvres et appuya sur le bouton d’appel.

Le psychiatre décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

_ Will ! le gratifia-t-il. Quelle surprise. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Will eut malgré tout un petit sourire. Hannibal le connaissait tellement bien qu’il avait compris que si Will prenait la peine de lui téléphoner, c’était que la situation était grave.

_ Non, admit-il.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s’inquiéta Hannibal avant que Will n’ait eu le temps de développer. Un nouveau meurtre ?

Will secoua la tête même si au téléphone ce n’était pas très utile.

_ Non. C’est beaucoup plus… terre-à-terre que ça. Un de mes chiens, Winston, est gravement malade et je dois le surveiller. Ordre du vétérinaire. Je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Il y eut un pesant moment de blanc.

_ Oh, réagit simplement le psychiatre avant une nouvelle longue période de silence. Bon. Ce n’est pas grave Will. Nous pouvons reporter le dîner à une prochaine fois.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta Will.

_ Will, je sais que tes chiens sont importants pour toi. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous trouverons une nouvelle date lorsque tu auras l’esprit un peu plus serein.

_ Merci, murmura Will.

_ C’est tout naturel voyons. Je te souhaite tout de même de passer une bonne nuit. A bientôt Will.

_ A bientôt… Hannibal.

Il raccrocha. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre de prononcer à haute voix le prénom du psychiatre. Cela paraissait tellement intime. Il reposa son téléphone sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Voilà, il avait fait le pire et Hannibal ne semblait pas l’avoir pris si mal que cela. Il avait de lui-même abordé le sujet d’un prochain dîner. C’était encourageant.

Will se releva et remonta ses manches. Il était maintenant temps de passer à l’action.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Après le coup de fil de Will, il avait décidé de poursuivre ses activités comme si de rien n’était. Il n’allait pas se laisser contrarier par cela. Ce n’était qu’un léger retard dans l’exécution de son plan. Rien d’important. Après tout, il fallait voir le positif, cela lui laissait le temps de vraiment peaufiner les détails de leur future soirée. Les détails déjà PARFAITS de leur future soirée.

Il avait donc pris sa douche comme prévu mais n’avait pas enfilé son costume neuf. A la place, il avait choisi de passer la soirée à se détendre et avait donc gardé son peignoir moelleux pour descendre à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Soudain, il n’avait plus envie de cuisiner. Il devait lui rester un peu d’osso bucco dans son congélateur qui ferait très bien l’affaire.

Mais avant même d’atteindre la cuisine, il avait traversé la salle à manger et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s’était assis, dans la pénombre, sur la chaise même qu’il avait prévue pour Will ce soir. Et une moue figée sur le visage, il observait la silhouette de sa composition florale, destinée à se flétrir sans que personne n’ait pu l’admirer.

Il resta longuement ainsi, dans le noir, le faciès crispé et les doigts pianotant sur le coton couvrant sa cuisse.

Il était agacé et c’était une sensation qu’il n’appréciait pas. Hannibal aimait être maître de son entourage, pas subir les aléas de l’existence. Surtout quand ces aléas bousculaient des heures de travail et de planification.

Il se releva brusquement. Il n’allait pas laisser un cabot lui gâcher sa soirée. Il avait prévu de dîner avec Will Graham, avec Will Graham il dînerait !

Et tant pis s’il devait apporter quelques modifications à ses prévisions. Il s’adapterait. Il était très fort pour cela aussi.

Revigoré par sa soudaine décision, il monta les escaliers au pas de course. S’il devait se présenter à l’improviste chez Will, ce serait avec style et son nouveau costume. Il sortit celui-ci de sa penderie et de sa housse de plastique puis jeta son peignoir à terre avec théâtralité pour se vêtir de ses plus beaux sous-vêtements de soie, puis de son costume gris rayé de rouge et de sa cravate blanche aux fleurs assorties qu’il avait achetée en complément.

Puis il se rendit jusque dans la salle de bain pour se peigner. Bien coiffé mais pas trop strict, c’était son choix pour ce soir. Il savait que laisser quelques mèches tomber sur son front le faisait paraître moins formel et que cela mettrait Will plus à l’aise.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin. Malheureusement, il n’allait pas pouvoir emmener l’intégralité du décor tel qu’il l’avait songé. Les chandeliers et les bougies allaient devoir rester ici. Ainsi que son cahier de notes qu’il ne comptait pas sortir pendant la soirée mais bon… il avait songé que ce n’était pas mal de l’avoir sous la main juste au cas où il avait besoin d’y jeter un coup d’œil. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Mais il était des choses indispensables. Déjà, le caquelon, les fourchettes, le fromage et la charcuterie. Il rangea la nourriture périssable dans une petite glacière qu’il plaça dans un grand sac de toile. Il y ajouta le reste du matériel ainsi que la bouteille de vin et le pain soigneusement emballé dans un sachet de nylon. Tant pis pour ses jolies corbeilles, il n’avait pas la place de tout emmener. Et puis elles auraient été très mal assorties à l’absence de décoration de la maison de Will.

Il laissa également tomber le dessert. Les verrines n’étaient vraiment pas pratiques à emmener et puis, le dessert était bien superflu. Ils auraient bien d’autres occupations après le fromage.

Il passa son manteau et alla récupérer la composition florale dans la salle à manger. Ca, il était inconcevable qu’il le laisse ici. Il avait trop longtemps réfléchi au concept pour ne pas faire l’effort de l’emmener jusqu’à Will.

Il la porta jusqu’à la voiture et la cala une nouvelle fois devant le siège avant. Puis il retourna la l’intérieur pour prendre le gros sac de victuailles qu’il plaça dans le coffre. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchit à ce qu’il avait pu oublier. Il y avait bien le… matériel… dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet mais il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de l’emmener. S’il le sortait au moment opportun, Will réaliserait qu’Hannibal venait principalement « pour ça » et ça risquait de le bloquer. Non, il valait mieux que les choses paraissent naturelles, complètement à l’initiative de l’agent spécial et il comptait sur Will pour avoir ce qu’il fallait sous la main. Sinon tant pis, ils improviseraient !

Satisfait, il se glissa derrière son volant et démarra sa voiture. Il en avait pour un long trajet, il faisait à présent nuit noire et il espérait fortement que les routes ne seraient pas trop encombrées. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

 

« *** »

 

A peine une heure plus tard, il arrivait devant la maison de Will. Il avait été chanceux, les routes avaient été bien dégagées et il avait pu rouler à la vitesse maximale autorisée tout du long. Il fut rassuré de voir qu’il y avait toujours de la lumière traversant les fenêtres de la façade. Il aurait été bien ennuyé de devoir réveiller Will pour leur repas.

Il se gara à ce qu’il considérait désormais comme sa place habituelle et coupa le moteur. Il ouvrit sa portière et se rendit au coffre. Il récupéra son sac qu’il sécurisa sur son épaule et soigneusement, ouvrit le côté passager pour prendre de son autre bras la composition de fleurs des montagnes. Du pied, il referma la portière et s’avança vers le porche.

Si Will avait entendu le bruit du moteur, il n’en laissait rien paraître car la porte restait close.

Hannibal monta avec précaution les marches et se planta devant l’entrée. De là, il percevait déjà le claquement des griffes de chien sur le plancher. Il leva sa main libre et frappa trois coups. Un aboiement lui répondit mais rien de plus. Il renouvela sa tentative avec plus de vigueur et cette fois-ci entendit un bruit précipité de pas.

_ J’arrive ! J’arrive ! appela Will depuis l’intérieur.

Il poussa le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Il se raidit en découvrant Hannibal, souriant et les bras encombrés.

_ Bonsoir Will, fit celui-ci d’une voix posée.

_ Bon… bonsoir, bafouilla Will.

Hannibal avait eu un instant de trouble lorsque Will était apparu. De toute évidence il sortait de sous la douche. Ses cheveux étaient humides, sa peau rosie par la chaleur et il ne portait qu’un t-shirt et un ridiculement petit caleçon. Pour une tenue intime, c’était vraiment une tenue intime. Heureusement qu’Hannibal était capable de dissimuler rapidement ses quelques émotions.

_ Comme tu ne pouvais pas venir dîner chez moi j’ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être venir dîner chez toi. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Will eut un sourire hésitant et secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste… surpris ! Mais agréablement, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Il leva les yeux vers ceux d’Hannibal pour immédiatement les rebaisser. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu m’as apporté des fleurs ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en découvrant la composition qu’Hannibal tenait toujours d’un bras.

Hannibal opina.

_ En quelque sorte, admit-il.

Will pouffa et s’écarta pour le laisser passer.

_ Eh bien… entre, répondit-il.

 

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapitre 3

 

Hannibal fit quelques pas dans le salon et Will referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, les chiens vinrent pour se presser contre ses jambes. Will émit un claquement de langue et tous stoppèrent net, avant même d’avoir pu atteindre le psychiatre.

Ce dernier fut très surpris du contrôle que Will avait sur ses bêtes. Il était le chef de meute, parfaitement à l’aise et intégré, contrairement à lorsqu’il était en compagnie d’êtres humains.

_ Impressionnant, commenta Hannibal.

Will se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

_ Ils sont bien dressés, admit-il.

_ J’apprécie, poursuivit le psychiatre.

Will détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds nus. Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement avant de répondre.

_ C’est indispensable lorsqu’on a autant de chiens. Et puis… ça aurait été dommage qu’ils te salissent. Nouveau costume ?

Hannibal fut ravi que Will ait remarqué. Bon, il devait bien admettre que ce costume était parmi ses moins discrets et qu’il accrochait définitivement l’œil. Quelqu’un avec un sens de l’observation tel que Will ne pouvait passer à côté. Mais il était quand même touché que ses efforts ne soient pas vains.

_ Oui, répondit-il. J’aime renouveler ma garde robe de façon régulière.

_ En parlant de garde-robe… commenta Will grattant son crâne encore humide.

Il fit une grimace en fixant ses jambes à l’air, son vieux caleçon qui ne laissait pas une grande part à l’imagination et son t-shirt troué et un poil trop moulant.

_ Je ferais peut-être mieux d’enfiler quelque chose… murmura-t-il.

_ Enfiler quelque chose me parait définitivement une bonne idée…

Will se figea et serra les poings bien malgré lui. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Bon, d’un autre côté, il était celui qui avait utilisé le terme « enfiler ». Il était donc le seul fautif. Hannibal n’y était pour rien. Il avait juste rebondi sur ses propres mots. Will allait vraiment devoir être plus attentif. Déjà qu’il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable ainsi habillé… ou plutôt déshabillé, pour utiliser un qualificatif plus juste.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et constata qu’Hannibal n’avait pas terminé sa phrase. Il se força à se concentrer

_ … mais si tu te sens plus à l’aise ainsi, je ne m’en offusquerai pas, conclut le psychiatre.

Will se tourna vers lui mais ne le regarda pas.

_ Non, non. Tu as fait l’effort de t’habiller correctement… plus que correctement même. Je vais au moins faire l’effort d’être juste habillé.

Hannibal sourit mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa silhouette. Will pouvait le sentir, le deviner. Il se tourna vers la cheminée en espérant que le petit feu qu’il y avait allumé pour réchauffer l’atmosphère après avoir longuement aéré la pièce suffirait à dissimuler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Bon dieu ! N’importe qui d’autre aurait eu la décence de détourner le regard. Hannibal était un homme cultivé alors pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi alors que Will était dans une tenue vraiment embarrassante ?

_ Un problème ? lâcha-t-il d’un ton plus ferme qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Il ne voulait pas que le psychiatre se vexe. Will appréciait réellement sa présence ici. Il aurait juste aimé être prévenu à l’avance, histoire d’être prêt psychologiquement. D’un autre côté, il ne pouvait blâmer Hannibal. Will était le premier à débarquer chez lui sans s’annoncer, à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et s’il était vraiment dans un état d’agitation intense, il lui arrivait même d’entrer sans attendre que le psychiatre ne lui ouvre. Donc bon, Hannibal ne faisait que reproduire là un schéma dans leur relation que Will avait instauré.

Il allait s’habiller. Cela lui donnerait l’occasion de recouvrer ses moyens et de ne plus se sentir aussi embarrassé par les yeux d’Hannibal sur son corps.

_ Je suis désolé Will, répondit ce dernier à sa question agressive, je ne voulais pas paraitre impoli. J’aurai juste aimé savoir si tu pouvais m’aider avant de t’éclipser.

Will osa enfin se retourner vers lui et réalisa qu’Hannibal avait toujours les bras encombrés. D’un côté, il tenait la grande composition florale qui avait fait tiquer Will lorsqu’il avait ouvert la porte. De l’autre, il soutenait un gros sac en toile qui contenait sûrement le nécessaire pour leur repas à venir.

Réalisant son erreur, Will détourna le regard. Quel idiot ! Et dire qu’il s’était imaginé que le docteur Lecter était en train de le reluquer. !

_Eh oh Will !_ se sermonna-t-il, _arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité ! Tu vas finir par le faire fuir !_

Il se précipita pour aider le psychiatre.

_ Pardon ! Pardon ! s’excusa-t-il. Je suis le pire des hôtes ! Je… Je suis un idiot ! Laisse-moi t’aider.

Hannibal eut pour lui un sourire plein de douceur.

_ Il est inutile de t’excuser Will. Je suis conscient du fait que mon arrivée soudaine ait pu te déstabiliser. J’aurais dû appeler.

_ Non, non ! C’est moi, répliqua Will en tendant les mains vers les fleurs. J’ai eu une fin de journée difficile et je suis content que tu sois là. Vraiment !

Ok… Là il sonnait vraiment comme pathétique et désespéré. Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Hannibal ne commenta pas et relâcha juste les fleurs lorsqu’il se fut assuré que Will tenait bien le bouquet. Celui-ci le déposa sur son bureau, à côté de son matériel à fabriquer ses mouches pour la pêche.

Il fronça les sourcils en les étudiant. Il appréciait que les fleurs soient des fleurs sauvages, légères et délicatement odorantes, pas ces grosses fleurs tape-à-l’œil et suffocantes qu’on voyait désormais dans les bouquets modernes. En revanche, ce sur quoi elles étaient montées le laissait plus perplexe.

_ Ce sont des bois de cerfs ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hannibal.

Il savait que son nez était froncé dans une expression proche du dégoût mais il n’était pas Hannibal. Il était des émotions qu’il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Hannibal soupira et baissa la tête. Il s’approcha de Will et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Celui-ci frissonna mais ne recula pas.

_ J’avais demandé à mon fleuriste habituel, un véritable artiste, une composition sur le thème de la montagne pour accompagner notre dîner. J’ai été moi-même assez surpris lorsqu’il me l’a présentée. Je n’avais pas songé au fait qu’il ait pu utiliser des andouillers pour maintenir les fleurs. Et je réalise le mauvais goût de l’ensemble vu les circonstances qui nous ont réunis il y a quelques mois.

Cette dernière phrase déclencha une vague de chair de poule sur les bras de Will.

_ Mais, poursuivit Hannibal qui ne s’était aperçu de rien, mon fleuriste m’a assuré que les fleurs étaient tellement fragiles que les changer de support les abimeraient et qu’elles étaient tellement rares qu’il n’en avait plus d’autres en réserve. J’ai donc pris le bouquet, à défaut de mieux. J’espérais juste que nous pourrions passer au-delà de la symbolique et nous concentrer plus sur l’esthétisme général de l’œuvre.

Will opina. La composition était vraiment jolie, avec ses tons pastel et les étoiles blanches des edelweiss. Et elle s’intégrait curieusement bien à la petite maison rustique de Will. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de son existence à associer bois de cerfs et cadavres. Tous n’avaient pas servi à empaler des jeunes filles dessus.

Il se tourna vers Hannibal et sourit du mieux qu’il put.

_ Tu as raison. Il faut que j’apprenne à prendre du recul. C’est vraiment beau. Merci. C’est bien la première fois qu’on m’offre des fleurs !

Hannibal mima une petite référence.

_ Je m’excuse encore pour le moment de confusion. Mais je suis ravi que ça te plaise. Pour le prochain bouquet, je serai plus attentif aux détails.

Gêné, Will leva la main pour remonter ses lunettes avant de réaliser qu’il ne les portait pas. Penaud, il baissa le bras mais Hannibal avait eu l’occasion d’admirer la forme de son biceps, bien plus musclé et sculpté qu’on ne pouvait le deviner sous les chemises trop larges de l’agent spécial.

Son Will était décidément parfait. Son esprit comme son corps. Hannibal eut un sourire qui cette fois n’avait rien de calculé. Se sentant perdre le contrôle de son masque, il utilisa son sac comme une diversion. Il le leva juste sous le nez de Will, dissimulant son visage au passage.

_ J’ai aussi des choses à mettre au frais, annonça-t-il.

Will opina.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se vêtir le plus rapidement possible mais il savait qu’Hannibal était intransigeant sur la nourriture et que s’il estimait avoir besoin du réfrigérateur, Will devait l’y guider sur le champ.

Bien sûr, Hannibal était déjà venu chez lui et savait exactement où se trouvaient sa cuisine et son frigo mais il se serait senti un bien mauvais hôte s’il l’avait juste envoyé ranger lui-même ce qu’il s’était déjà donné la peine d’apporter.

Will frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le carrelage gelé de la cuisine. Il faisait vraiment froid dans la pièce. Will l’avait laissée ouverte pendant plusieurs heures pour créer un courant d’air qui chasserait le plus gros des mauvaises odeurs, mais contrairement au salon, il n’y avait pas ici de cheminée pour réchauffer l’atmosphère.

Sans pousser l’interrupteur, il entra dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas apparaitre en pleine lumière, sous la lueur crue de l’ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Il était plus à l’aise dans le noir.

Derrière lui, Hannibal ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire. Will lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Depuis son arrivée, Will avait été mal à l’aise, nerveux d’être ainsi exposé au regard du psychiatre. Celui-ci avait délibérément gardé ses yeux sur le corps presque dénudé de Will, mais toujours sous couvert d’une bonne excuse. Il l’avait observé hésiter et rougir. Il avait admiré les muscles de son corps, ainsi à découvert. Will était robuste, c’était une qualité qui lui permettrait d’être performant et endurant dans bons nombres d’activités. Comme la chasse. Ou autre… Les possibilités étaient multiples dans la tête d’Hannibal.

Il craignait cependant de ne pas réussir à garder Will dans sa tenue actuelle plus longtemps. Déjà, il faisait froid et Hannibal n’avait pas envie que Will attrape une bêtise du genre rhume. Une encéphalite, ça avait une certaine classe, un rhume, ça n’aidait à aucune manipulation. Ca ne servait qu’à remplir la corbeille à papier d’une pile de mouchoirs usagés et son bureau de bruits de reniflements exaspérants.

Ensuite, Will paraissait réellement embarrassé par ce qu’il portait. Hannibal ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Will portait le pyjama de gueux de manière admirable. Hannibal l’aurait préféré sans mais quitte à ce que Will ait des vêtements, il trouvait ça préférable aux chemises sorties tout droit de l’armée du salut.

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Will n’alluma pas la lumière. Ce fut pour Hannibal un signe flagrant de son malaise. Donc Will préférait être dans le noir… C’était une information précieuse pour ce qu’il avait en tête pour la fin de la soirée. Même s’il voulait pousser Will à prendre les initiatives, il souhaitait que celui-ci soit à son aise. Surtout pour une première fois. Hannibal n’avait nullement l’intention que cette première fois soit la dernière. Donc en vue de ses plans futurs, Hannibal allait laisser Will choisir les conditions de leur nuit.

Lorsque Will ouvrit le réfrigérateur, une lumière froide illumina son visage. Hannibal resta en arrière à observer sa silhouette se découper entre les tupperwares, les vieux légumes et les cartons de pizza qui devaient trainer là depuis une éternité.

_ Pardon, grommela Will en s’agenouillant. C’est un peu le bazar là dedans.

Régulièrement, Will faisait le tri dans son réfrigérateur. Quasiment tous les week-ends, lorsqu’il revenait de la pêche et devait stocker ses prises le temps de les préparer. Mais avec la folie des enquêtes de ces dernières semaines, Will n’avait pu ni pêcher, ni ranger son frigo et il se retrouvait maintenant bien dépité avec Hannibal derrière lui, sans doute en train de le juger.

La seule chose qu’Hannibal jugeait en fait, c’était la peau du bas du dos de Will qui s’était découverte lorsqu’il s’était agenouillé. Et il n’en pensait que du bien. Bien sûr, il aurait apprécié que celui-ci se penche un peu plus encore et là, son caleçon aurait pu atteindre le haut de son fessier. Mais la vue qu’Hannibal avait était déjà très satisfaisante.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Comme il avait hâte d’arriver à la fin de la soirée ! Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il leva la main pour l’essuyer. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par la passion et le désir. Il y avait un temps pour ça. Lorsqu’il s’agissait de se noyer dans la satisfaction du meurtre, Hannibal était tout à fait capable d’attendre le moment opportun. Il pouvait en faire autant quant à son attirance pour Will Graham !

Il se sermonna de longues secondes, le temps pour Will de retirer ce qui était périmé ou pourri, comme un vieux concombre moisi ou des compotes de pommes industrielles trop vieilles.

Ayant écarté à ses pieds tout ce qu’il venait de sortir, Will se tourna vers lui.

_ Voilà ! Euh… tout va bien ?

Il levait un sourcil interrogateur et inspectait le visage d’Hannibal comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant.

Hannibal lui offrit un sourire de circonstances.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Will hésita, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il secoua la tête et tendit la main.

_ Rien, rien. Donne-moi juste ce qu’il faut mettre au frais.

Hannibal sentait sa mâchoire se crisper mais il parvint à dissimuler son agacement en baissant la tête vers le sac et en fourrageant dedans à la recherche de sa petite glacière. Il n’était nullement agacé contre Will mais contre lui. Il n’avait pas été assez prudent et Will l’avait presque découvert. Il allait devoir à présent se méfier et contenir plus efficacement ses réactions physiques. Ce n’était pas à lui d’être mal à l’aise. C’était à Will ! Il devait remédier à ça et vite.

Il réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à la recherche d’une de ses bonnes blagues et subtiles réflexions qu’il avait couchées sur le papier toute la semaine. Il ne trouvait rien ! Déjà parce qu’il n’avait pas le temps. Will était toujours la main en l’air et la mine interrogative à attendre qu’il lui donne quelque chose. Ensuite parce qu’il n’avait rien qui collait avec les circonstances. Aussi préparé qu’il était, il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il finirait dans le noir dans la cuisine de Will avec ce dernier en sous-vêtements !

Voyant que Will allait dire quelque chose, il lui coupa précipitamment la parole en lui tendant simultanément le sachet de fromage et le paquet de charcuterie.

_ Fourre ça à l’intérieur ! s’exclama-t-il.

_ Pardon ? demanda Will d’une voix blanche.

_ Il faut que tu ranges ça à l’intérieur… du frigo… fit Hannibal un peu plus calmement.

_ C’est ce que tu as dit ? insista Will.

Hannibal se redressa et il prit un air pincé. Certes, il n’avait pas été très bon sur ce coup là. Il avait juste dit ce qui lui était passé par l’esprit et c’était bien en dessous de son niveau d’exigence, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il allait maintenant utiliser ça pour embrouiller Will. Ca au moins, il savait qu’il pouvait le faire assez facilement.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il plein d’aplomb. Pourquoi ? Tu as compris autre chose ?

Will rougit et Hannibal sut qu’il avait gagné.

_ Non. Non. Je n’avais rien compris, fit-il en rangeant rapidement les aliments sur l’étagère qu’il avait libérée.

Puis il se retourna et se releva, reculant presque dans le frigo pour éviter d’être collé à Hannibal.

_ Tu as autre chose à mettre au frigo ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés au sac de toile encore bien plein que le psychiatre tenait toujours.

Hannibal réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Le vin mérite de se boire frais mais pas glacé. Je pensais le stocker dehors et le rentrer peu avant le repas mais il fait suffisamment froid dans cette pièce pour le maintenant à bonne température.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Le reste, poursuivit Hannibal, c’est juste le matériel et les compléments pour le repas. Je peux probablement les emmener au salon. Je ne souhaite pas dîner dans une atmosphère aussi glaciale.

_ Nous déplacerons la table de la cuisine jusque là-bas, confirma Will. Je ne souhaite pas laisser Winston sans surveillance.

Hannibal opina, comme s’il en avait quelque chose à faire de Winston, et posa son sac à terre. Puis il s’approcha de la table et posa les deux mains sur le plateau de bois usé.

_ Allons-y ! s’exclama-t-il.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Je vais m’habiller d’abord. Attends-moi là… ou dans le salon, si tu as trop froid, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant de refermer la porte du frigo, plongeant Hannibal dans le noir, et de fuir hors de la pièce.

Will n’avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu’il avait sorti celle-ci du réfrigérateur, évitant soigneusement de regarder Hannibal.

Bien, pensa ce dernier en récupérant la bouteille de vin dans le sac pour la poser sur le comptoir, Will était à sa merci. Il avait repris l’ascendant sur la soirée.

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux formes posées par terre que Will avait oubliées dans son empressement. Hors de question qu’il touche un concombre dans cet état ! Il laisserait Will s’en occuper plus tard.

Suivant les conseils de l’agent spécial, Hannibal quitta la cuisine. Il entendait, venant du salon, un bruit de tiroirs qu’on ouvrait et refermait précipitamment. Will était à la recherche de vêtements. Quel dommage ! Hannibal aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit caleçon bleu passé, même si objectivement c’était l’un des pires vêtements qu’il lui ait été donné de voir. A titre personnel, il aurait mille fois préféré se balader nu que là-dedans. Voilà une bonne idée à exploiter ! Dégoûter Will de ses propres vêtements miteux de façon à ce qu’il passe ses journées nu ! Mais ce serait pour une prochaine phase du plan. Pour le moment, il savait où la soirée devait le mener et ce devait être directement dans le lit de Will. Mais… sans les chiens !

Car au moment où Hannibal pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua qu’un chien dormait confortablement installé sur les couvertures. Il fronça les sourcils. Will passa à ses côtés en coup de vent et disparut dans le couloir pour s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hannibal fit trois pas en direction de l’animal. Les autres étaient couchés sur diverses couvertures et coussins devant la cheminée. Ils le regardèrent passer mais ne bronchèrent pas. Celui-ci en revanche dormait du sommeil du juste, allongé de tout son long là où Will passait habituellement ses nuits.

_ Tu dois être Winston, murmura Hannibal d’un ton acerbe.

Non seulement ce cabot lui avait gâché son plan minutieusement préparé, mais en plus désormais, il occupait la place qui devait être réservée à Hannibal dans le lit de Will. Cette bête prenait décidément un peu trop d’importance dans la vie de l’agent spécial.

Hannibal pinça la bouche. Il était hors de question qu’il dorme ou qu’il fornique au milieu des poils de chien. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il allait devoir, au cours de la soirée, organiser quelque chose pour forcer Will à changer les draps.

Egorger le chien pourrait être une bonne solution. Mais il doutait qu’ensuite Will soit d’humeur à s’envoyer en l’air. C’était bien embêtant.

Il tira en avant l’un des vieux fauteuils, qui n’avait pas l’air trop sale, jusqu’à l’animal et s’installa dedans. Il posa le doigt sur la gorge de la bête qui ne frémit même pas et le descendit le long de sa fourrure.

_ Je pourrais t’ouvrir de là à là et sortir tes organes pour en faire des saucisses que j’offrirai à tes congénères. Je suis sûr qu’ils les dévoreraient. Même si je leur disais que c’est toi. Les animaux ont bien moins de tabous stupides que les humains. Je pourrais aussi en garder une pour Jack Crawford. Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Je l’imagine déjà me félicitant pour la qualité de ma nourriture. Je pourrais également te couper les pattes et les farcir de la chair de Chilton, lorsque je lui aurai mis la main dessus. Un bâtard dans un chien. Quelle douce ironie. Ca ne te plairait pas ?

Le chien ouvrit un œil triste et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif à l’intention d’Hannibal.

Celui-ci recula précipitamment. L’haleine de l’animal empestait les renvois et la bile. En fait, s’il y faisait plus attention, toute la maison puait les déjections. Bien sûr, c’était discret, dissimulé sous une odeur de javel et de shampoing bon marché. Une personne à l’odorat classique n’aurait probablement rien relevé. Mais pour Hannibal, maintenant qu’il l’avait remarqué, il ne sentait plus que ça.

Il se leva et renifla dans toute la pièce. Infect !

Il n’avait aucun mal à reconstruire ce qu’il s’était passé. L’intégralité la pièce sentait le désinfectant et tous les chiens le savon. Winston, malade, en avait mis partout et les autres, créatures méprisables qu’elles étaient, s’étaient fait une joie de se rouler dedans.

Will avait ensuite dû tout nettoyer et les laver tour à tour. Ca expliquait pourquoi lui-même n’avait pris sa douche qu’aussi tardivement. Il avait eu un sacré boulot en ce début de soirée. Tant mieux ! Bien fatigué, il serait beaucoup plus malléable.

Hannibal déplaça la composition florale au plus près de son fauteuil, espérant masquer ainsi les derniers relents de la catastrophe winstonnienne avant de s’assoir de nouveau. Il jeta un regard noir au chien qui s’était rendormi.

_ Oh oui petit chien, murmura-t-il. J’ai bien des idées pour toi…

 

« *** »

 

Will referma avec empressement la porte de la salle de bain et, pour peut-être la première fois depuis qu’il avait emménagé, il ferma le verrou à double tour. Il poussa d’un geste sec la lunette des toilettes et jeta dessus le tas de vêtements qu’il avait sélectionné.

Il s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se passa une main sur les yeux.

Maintenant, il en était sûr, ça ne venait pas de lui. Ca venait du docteur Lecter et il le faisait tout à fait sciemment ! Depuis qu’Hannibal était entré dans sa maison, il n’avait cessé de le regarder, de l’observer, trouvant des excuses pour l’empêcher de se vêtir rapidement. Et lorsque Will s’était baissé pour inspecter le frigo, il s’était carrément fait reluquer le dos et le derrière ! Il avait senti le regard du psychiatre sur son corps, sur sa peau découverte. Et il avait lu le désir sur son visage lorsqu’il s’était retourné. Hannibal n’avait pour une fois pas été assez rapide à dissimuler ses pensées.

Sur le principe, Will était ravi de l’attention. Hannibal lui plaisait, beaucoup. Et c’était bien la première fois qu’une personne qui lui plaisait vraiment paraissait retourner ses sentiments.

Ce que Will appréciait moins en revanche, c’était qu’Hannibal le prenne pour un parfait imbécile. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’imaginait ? Qu’il pouvait le manipuler aussi facilement ?

_ Fils de… grogna Will à voix basse.

Il ne voyait qu’une explication au comportement d’Hannibal. C’était que celui-ci ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de leur relation. Genre, en cas de réflexion, pouvoir faire quelque chose du type «  _Oh Jack ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! Will s’est jeté sur moi ! Le pauvre avait tellement l’air seul et en détresse ! J’ai juste voulu l’aider !_  »

_ Enflure… ajouta Will, remonté à bloc.

Oh oui, il avait envie de se jeter sur Lecter. Autant pour lui arracher ses vêtements que pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais il n’en ferait rien. Hannibal voulait le pousser à bout ? Will était aussi très fort à manipuler les autres. Après tout, il lisait dans la plupart des gens comme dans des livres ouverts. Et même si Hannibal était un peu plus cryptique que la moyenne, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Ce soir, ça allait être à lui de mener la danse.

Il se releva et fit couler un peu d’eau dans le lavabo. Il s’aspergea le visage et prit une grande inspiration. Aussi fatigué qu’il soit après ses mésaventures avec Winston et le ménage qui avait suivi, il se sentait à présent prêt à affronter Hannibal sur son terrain.

Il se sécha méticuleusement et observa les vêtements propres qui l’attendaient. A présent qu’il avait tout compris, il se demandait s’il avait fait le bon choix. Perdu dans le trouble de sa réalisation soudaine, il avait pris ce qui lui était tombé sous la main et ce n’était pas vraiment sexy. Quoique Will ne possédait pas vraiment de vêtements sexys. Juste des chemises moins pires que les autres.

Ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas non plus être trop évident dans ses plans. Il ne voulait pas qu’Hannibal sache qu’il avait été mis à découvert. Will le mènerait là où il voudrait le mener, mais en douceur. En jouant les naïfs, ce qui était probablement l’image qu’Hannibal se faisait de lui.

Il retira son t-shirt et le jeta négligemment au sol. Puis il récupéra la chemise qu’il avait sélectionnée. C’était une chemise à carreaux comme il les appréciait tant, dans une dominante de bleus. Pas sa meilleure chemise mais pas sa pire non plus. Il prit simplement le soin de la laisser ouverte d’un bouton de plus qu’habituellement, juste pour que le bas de sa gorge soit bien à découvert. Ca pouvait honnêtement passer pour une erreur due à la précipitation.

Il enfila ensuite son pantalon, gris sombre et tout simple. Il pensa à le porter sans ceinture pour qu’il tombe plus bas que prévu mais ça aurait été vulgaire et à l’encontre de ce que Will avait en tête.

Au moment où il se penchait pour récupérer sa paire de chaussettes, il changea d’avis. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans le salon et qui sait, peut-être Hannibal avait-il un fétiche pour les pieds et que ce simple détail apporterait la victoire à Will !

Il se passa un rapide coup de peigne mais ne réussit pas vraiment à discipliner ses mèches folles. Tant pis, Hannibal était un habitué de sa coupe de cheveux improbable et cela n’avait jamais paru le déranger.

En revanche, c’est avec un petit sourire qu’il sortit son aftershave du placard sous l’évier. Il savait qu’Hannibal ne l’appréciait pas et Will ne l’utilisait plus que très rarement. Mais il espérait ainsi faire perdre au psychiatre légèrement le contrôle de lui-même. Avec Hannibal, le jeu allait être serré et Will ne devait négliger aucun point. S’il voulait gagner, tout en lui devait attirer l’attention d’Hannibal que ce soit de la bonne ou la mauvaise manière.

Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir et hocha la tête. Suffisamment habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais avec des détails bien placés pour que le psychiatre en ressente un certain trouble.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée du premier tiroir du meuble de salle de bain. C’était là qu’il rangeait ses lunettes lorsqu’il ne les portait pas. Il les sortit et les posa sur le bout de son nez. Puis les retira. Et les remit à nouveau. Au final, il les reposa dans le tiroir qu’il referma d’un claquement bref.

Ce soir, il laisserait ses yeux à nu et Hannibal devrait les affronter.

Will était prêt. Il sortit de la salle de bain.

 

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapitre 4

 

Will ne s’attendait pas, en passant le seuil du salon, à trouver Hannibal les doigts profondément enfoncés dans les poils d’un Winston qui ronflait paisiblement. Il stoppa immédiatement, la main sur le chambranle, de peur de briser le moment.

Hannibal lui tournait le dos et ne paraissait pas avoir détecté sa présence. Will sourit. Même s’il était résolument en colère contre le psychiatre, il trouvait la scène aussi inattendue que touchante.

Hannibal n’était peut-être qu’un vil manipulateur mais il était également un homme agréablement surprenant et Will était ravi de découvrir que contrairement à l’idée qu’il se faisait, il n’était pas répugné par ses chiens.

Sous ses apparences souvent froides et pincées, Hannibal était au final un homme de cœur. Will n’en doutait pas. Hannibal avait eu pour lui assez de gestes d’amitié pour le convaincre que le masque du psychiatre cachait en partie un grand tendre mais le découvrir ainsi au chevet d’un chien malade, faisait complètement fondre Will.

Puis il repensa à la dose massive de blagues salaces dont il avait été la victime lors des derniers moments qu’il avait passés en compagnie d’Hannibal et son sourire s’effaça.

Hannibal était bourré de qualités et Will s’était presque laissé attendrir. Mais il avait une revanche à prendre et il n’allait pas laisser ce moment de faiblesse prendre l’ascendant sur sa colère. Ce soir, il ferait perdre son contrôle à Hannibal Lecter.

Will n’était pas un séducteur né. Charmer n’avait jamais été une chose naturelle chez lui. Au contraire. S’il pouvait conserver une bonne distance entre lui et les autres êtres humains, il en était ravi. Mais il n’était pas non plus de pierre, ni complètement inculte et il savait comment jouer ses cartes.

Et puis, si Hannibal avait envie de lui lorsqu’il était dans ses pires atouts et la mine revêche, il tomberait certainement à ses pieds si Will le titillait dans la bonne direction.

Les bras croisés et l’épaule posée nonchalamment contre le montant de bois, il se racla la gorge.

Hannibal se retourna, retirant précipitamment sa main de la fourrure de Winston. Will appréciait le fait de l’avoir ainsi surpris en position de faiblesse.

 

« *** »

 

_ … je pourrais aussi couper tes jolies oreilles, les peler et en faire des petites tuiles séchées que je poserais en décoration de mon ragoût de Zeller et…

Hannibal ne bougea pas lorsqu’il sentit l’aftershave de Will. Ce dernier était revenu discrètement mais son odeur l’avait trahi.

Gardant le silence, le psychiatre poursuivit ses caresses dans le pelage de l’animal. Will trouverait sans doute cela attendrissant et irrésistible d’une certaine façon. Et Hannibal comptait bien mettre à profit son avantage.

Il se demanda comment Will s’était habillé. Avait-il fait un effort comme lorsqu’il était venu chez lui la dernière fois pour la raclette ? Ou alors, déboussolé par le trouble évident qu’il avait ressenti en sortant de la cuisine, avait-il saisit les premiers chiffons qui lui étaient tombés sous la main ? Hannibal tablait plutôt sur cette dernière possibilité, ce à quoi Will avait tenté de remédier en s’aspergeant de cet horrible parfum bon marché pour lequel Hannibal se découvrait presque une certaine tendresse.

Lorsque Will produit un bruit de gorge pour se faire remarquer, Hannibal se tourna vers lui brusquement, feignant la surprise.

Surpris, il l’était en fait réellement. Will ne portait pas de nippes mais une chemise bleue tout à fait décente qui mettait en valeur le ton de ses yeux, si brillants en l’absence des lunettes à l’épaisse monture que Will trouvait bon de mettre de temps à autre. Le pantalon n’était certes pas tout à fait assorti avec la teinte mais Hannibal n’allait pas s’offusquer pour si peu. Il avait vu bien pire sur le derrière de Will. Et c’était quelque chose qu’il avait longuement étudié.

_ Il s’est endormi ? demanda Will en entrant dans la pièce.

Il ne savait pas trop comment lancer la conversation. Il ne voulait pas non plus être agressif tout de suite. Il fixait Winston dont le flanc se levait et se baissait paisiblement au rythme de ses respiration, mais il savait qu’Hannibal ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il s’assit sur le lit. Le chien ne bougea pas. Will releva la tête vers le psychiatre qui détourna le regard vers l’animal malade.

_ Il a gémi alors je l’ai calmé, expliqua Hannibal en posant de nouveau la main sur Winston.

Il regarda furtivement Will, le temps de découvrir un sourire sur son visage. Sourire lui allait bien. Souffrir aussi. Le visage de Will était propice à toutes les émotions. Et il ne doutait pas que son corps l’était à toutes les positions.

Will se pencha vers son chien, un air attendri sur les traits. Le mouvement mit en évidence sa chemise mal boutonnée. Elle s’ouvrait sur le haut du torse de l’agent spécial, découvrant le creux de ses clavicules

Hannibal se figea un instant, le temps d’avaler la salive qui lui avait envahi la bouche. Il ne savait plus s’il avait envie de croquer ou d’embrasser les os fins du torse de Will. Peut-être tenterait-il les deux l’occasion venue.

Luttant contre l’odeur d’aftershave qui lui retournait le cœur autant qu’elle le mettait en appétit, il se pencha vers Will jusqu’à ce qu’à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille.

_ Nous devrions probablement le laisser se reposer, murmura-t-il.

Il nota avec plaisir le frisson qui secoua Will. Il hésita à passer sa langue juste là, près du lobe, à l’endroit même où l’odeur du parfum bas de gamme de Will était la plus forte. Peut-être le mélange avec sa salive la rendrait-elle supportable ?

Will se tourna vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d’Hannibal. Aucun des deux ne recula. Hannibal ne détourna pas le regard, étudiant les yeux fuyants de Will et la minuscule goutte de sueur qui perlait en haut de sa lèvre supérieure. Comme elle était tentante, cette petite bille brillante.

Du bout de la langue, Will la collecta avant de répondre, envoyant une décharge inattendue entre les cuisses d’Hannibal. Ce dernier en avait oublié qu’ils avaient une conversation à tenir, qu’il avait un jeu à jouer. Will n’était pas encore à lui.

_ Tu as raison, murmura Will. Je suis sûr que tu es en appétit pour la suite.

Hannibal voulut répondre. Il avait sur la langue une réponse délicieusement décadente tout en restant parfaitement civilisée mais il ne parvint pas à la formuler. Oui, il était en appétit. Pire qu’en appétit, il était affamé. Affamé de la peau de Will, affamé de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le coller sous une douche brulante pour le laver de cette odeur enivrante et faire rougir sa chair. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Will se leva, le frôlant au passage et d’un pas serein, il quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, Hannibal se mit debout à son tour. Il dépassa le fauteuil et s’appuya des deux mains sur le bureau de Will. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Il était fébrile depuis son arrivée chez l’agent spécial, beaucoup trop impatient. Il enfouit son nez dans le bouquet de fleurs des montagnes et respira profondément pour laver ses narines de l’odeur de Will.

Il allait préparer à manger et là, il était sûr de reprendre la main. Will allait une fois de plus être charmé par leur repas et les anecdotes cocasses d’Hannibal. Puis il dégagerait Winston du lit pour y attirer le psychiatre. Et peut-être que cette fois celui-ci ferait une exception quant aux poils de chiens.

Il inspira plus fort. Le bouquet sentait bon. Il était temps de retrouver Will.

 

« *** »

 

Bien plus à l’aise que quelques minutes auparavant, Will alluma la lumière lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cuisine. Il était assez satisfait de lui. Il s’était globalement contrôlé quand Hannibal lui avait quasiment léché l’oreille et il n’avait pas manqué le trouble que sa réponse avait causé chez le psychiatre.

Hannibal se révélait finalement bien prévisible lorsqu’on avait compris à quel jeu il jouait. Will était sûr de pouvoir prendre l’ascendant sur lui durant la soirée.

Il s’agenouilla pour récupérer les ordures qu’il avait laissées au sol près du réfrigérateur dans sa fuite. Il entendit derrière lui le claquement des chaussures hors de prix d’Hannibal sur son vieux parquet. Il ne bougea pas, feignant de rassembler les vieux aliments. Il avait besoin d’avoir Hannibal plus près. Encore plus près.

Volontairement, il laissa le concombre lui échapper des mains. Il roula un peu plus loin. Will se pencha pour l’attraper. Il entendit Hannibal faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

_ Tu as besoin d’aide Will ? demanda le psychiatre.

Will récupéra le légume moisi et se retourna vers lui. Il était sur ses genoux, à quelques centimètres seulement de l’entrejambe d’Hannibal. Il leva vers lui un regard innocent, comme si la position était complètement fortuite.

Hannibal le fixait d’un visage grave. Will répondit d’un sourire.

_ Non, non, ça va. Je nous débarrasse de ça et ensuite nous pourrons déplacer la table.

Hannibal approuva et recula d’un pas. Puis il se détourna de Will et se rendit jusqu’à la table.

Will se détendit un peu plus encore. Il en était certain, il venait de créer une nouvelle brèche dans le masque autrefois parfait du psychiatre. Ce soir, il allait le faire voler complètement en éclat.

Il jeta les vieux aliments dans sa poubelle dissimulée dans un placard pour que les chiens n’y aient pas accès et il se lava soigneusement les mains. Il savait qu’Hannibal n’avait rien d’autre à faire que l’observer, alors, il prit tout son temps. Il revint vers le psychiatre le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Voilà ! fit-il en le rejoignant auprès de sa vieille table de bois. Nous pouvons la mettre dans le salon.

Hannibal attrapa la table à deux mains.

_ Je tire et tu pousses ? proposa-t-il.

Will secoua la tête et se plaça de l’autre côté de la table, face au psychiatre.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais tirer, répondit-il d’une voix parfaitement neutre et le regard dirigé vers ses mains.

Il aurait aimé assister à la réaction d’Hannibal mais il ne voulait pas être trop évident. Plonger son regard dans celui du psychiatre lui aurait révélé la finalité de la remarque. Et il était bien trop tôt dans la soirée pour cela.

Il nota cependant qu’Hannibal mit quelques secondes à répondre, comme s’il était surpris.

_ Si ça te convient mieux, Will, fit-il finalement.

Il se saisit de la table et Will l’imita. Puis ce dernier le guida à travers les pièces, jusque dans le salon.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal observait les muscles du dos et des épaules de Will, parfaitement définis par la chemise pour une fois à la bonne taille qu’il portait. Ils passèrent le couloir et arrivèrent dans la pièce principale sans rien cogner au passage.

Cependant, Hannibal était distrait. Il avait l’impression que Will était… différent. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant il avait une certaine maîtrise de mettre ses doigts sur Will à la moindre excuse. Mais ce soir, Will paraissait plus à l’aise que lorsqu’ils avaient diné ensemble la fois dernière. D’un autre côté, il était chez lui et ce devait être un facteur important de son comportement.

Le fait qu’il ait voulu prendre les initiatives dans le déplacement de la table avait agréablement surpris Hannibal. Will se laissait en général beaucoup bousculer dans la vie. Mais là, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main ! Et même si Hannibal appréciait un Will complètement sous sa coupe, il trouvait également très affriolant un Will capable de mener la danse. Et s’il préférait tirer, Hannibal était finalement prêt à le satisfaire.

Mais peut-être lisait-il trop loin et que Will avait juste eu peur qu’Hannibal marche sur l’un de ses chiens ?

Ce qui était une possibilité tout à fait plausible puisque les sales bestioles paraissaient occuper la quasi-totalité de la pièce lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le salon. Enfin, lorsque Will entra dans le salon. Parce qu’Hannibal, lui, se retrouva dans le couloir, avec la table lui bloquant l’accès.

Will lui fit signe de reposer le meuble et Hannibal s’exécuta. Impuissant, il regarda Will tapoter gentiment deux des chiens sur le derrière pour les faire s’éloigner un peu et dégager un espace suffisant pour y loger la table. Ils n’allaient pas être pile en face de la cheminée, comme l’avait espéré le psychiatre. Will aurait dû dégager trop de chiens et les réveiller paraissait déjà lui briser le cœur. Hannibal aurait viré tout ça à grands coups de pieds dans le popotin et ça aurait été réglé en deux temps trois mouvements !

Will alla même jusqu’à soulever d’un bras un tout petit chien pour le porter jusqu’à un minuscule coussin inoccupé dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Reste là Buster, ordonna-t-il d’une voix douce mais ferme lorsque le chien voulut retrouver sa place.

Le chien se recoucha immédiatement. Hannibal se surprit à imaginer Will lui donnant des ordres à son tour. Peut-être le laisserait-il faire. Juste pour voir où cela allait les mener.

_ Voilà, fit-il en se retournant vers Hannibal, une main dans ses boucles qui terminaient de sécher. Je pense que nous serons bien installés ici.

Hannibal approuva de la tête. Le mouvement avait fait sortir la chemise de Will de sa ceinture et fait apparaître pendant moins encore qu’une brève seconde un morceau de peau claire. Le psychiatre préféra ne rien dire. Il avait failli répondre qu’ils seraient encore mieux installés sur le lit. Ca aurait été trop flagrant.

Will baissa la tête et se tourna pour se cacher d’Hannibal pendant qu’il remettait en place ses vêtements. Le geste avait été involontaire mais bienvenu. Si Hannibal restait silencieux, c’est que Will était sur la bonne voie. Petit à petit, le docteur Lecter sortait de ses gonds, il le sentait. Et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, Will devait admettre que ce petit manège commençait à réellement l’amuser.

Lorsqu’il regarda le psychiatre, celui-ci l’attendait patiemment, les deux mains sur la table et le visage parfaitement neutre. Will était un peu frustré du quasi-parfait contrôle d’Hannibal sur ses émotions. Il allait probablement devoir y aller plus fort encore s’il voulait que son plan aboutisse.

Il récupéra la table, présentant son dos à Hannibal. Puis il se fraya un chemin à travers les corps immobiles des chiens. Il prit tout son temps pour les éviter tour à tour et il sentit qu’Hannibal derrière lui était impatient de poser le meuble.

_ Vas-y plus doucement, s’il te plaît, murmura-t-il en ralentissant son pas plus encore.

Hannibal se calqua sur son rythme.

Finalement, Will déposa la table à l’endroit qui lui paraissait le plus adéquat. Ils n’étaient pas éloignés de la cheminée mais en même temps, pas complètement en face. Will n’avait certainement pas l’intention de répéter le fiasco de la dernière fois où il avait terminé en nage.

Il n’était pas trop loin non plus de Winston et pourrait le surveiller du coin de l’œil. Et il n’avait qu’un pas à faire pour le rejoindre en cas de problème. C’était l’avantage de tout avoir dans une petite pièce.

_ Tu le sens bien ici ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hannibal.

Le psychiatre avait lâché la table et se tenait à présent avec les deux mains sur les hanches.

_ Oh oui, je le sens bien, répondit-il, ses yeux posés sur Will, admirant la petite goutte de sueur que l’effort avait fait naitre sous son oreille et qui glissait désormais le long de sa gorge dégagée.

Will était tout près du lit. Hannibal n’avait qu’à le pousser pour l’y faire tomber… puis il écraserait Winston au passage, et le chien allait se mettre à glapir et ruiner l’ambiance. Bref, ce n’était ni le bon moment, ni le bon plan. Hannibal devait trouver autre chose.

Il saisit la composition florale qu’il avait apportée et la posa en bout de table.

_ Satisfait ? fit-il à Will.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ Je n’y connais pas grand-chose alors je suis rapidement satisfait.

Hannibal tiqua et observa le visage de Will. Commençait-il à avoir des hallucinations auditives crées par un désir trop longtemps réprimé ? Non. Probablement pas. Will avait l’air parfaitement innocent et l’observait, la tête penchée de côté, comme un chiot qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe.

_ Tant mieux, répliqua Hannibal d’une voix lente. Je serais ravi de parfaire ton éducation.

Voilà. Ce n’était que légèrement tendancieux et en même temps probablement suffisant pour faire perdre pieds à Will.

_ Même si cela augmente mon niveau d’exigence ? contra celui-ci.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la réaction à laquelle il s’était attendu.

_ Je n’ai rien contre un bon challenge, dit Hannibal en scrutant l’agent spécial.

Mais celui-ci eut juste un sourire des plus naturels et hocha la tête.

Hannibal avait l’impression d’avoir changé de dimension. La soirée avait pourtant tellement bien commencé avec Will en petit short, s’enfuyant de la cuisine sur le regard comblé du psychiatre.

_ Et si nous commencions le repas ? proposa Hannibal en claquant des paumes pour détourner la conversation.

Il lui fallait faire le point et vite.

_ Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? proposa Will.

_ Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire, répondit Hannibal. J’ai juste besoin de t’emprunter brièvement une casserole et ta gazinière pour faire fondre le fromage. Sinon tout est prêt. Il faudrait juste ramener les chaises, mettre le couvert, apporter les compléments.

Will hocha la tête au fur et à mesure de l’élaboration de la liste.

_ Sinon, conclut Hannibal, il faudrait mettre en place le réchaud mais c’est un peu technique…

Will haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la cuisine.

_ Tu sais, je suis un manuel, répondit-il finalement en passant la porte. Je sais faire des tas de choses avec mes doigts.

Le regard d’Hannibal glissa vers la collection de mouches de Will. Etait-ce à cela qu’il faisait référence ? Auquel cas, Hannibal devait bien admettre que Will avait raison. Il faisait réellement du travail de précision. Sans compter qu’Hannibal avait déjà vu traîner chez lui de vieux moteurs de bateaux. Et si Will était capable de réparer un moteur, il devait être capable d’allumer un réchaud. Comme il l’avait dit, il savait vraiment faire des tas de choses avec ses doigts.

Hannibal tenta de stopper là le cours de ses pensées. Sans succès.

La respiration un peu trop courte à son goût, il rejoignit Will dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier s’était déjà emparé de deux chaises lorsqu’Hannibal arriva. Il en avait une sous chaque bras, ce qui avait pour effet à la fois d’entrouvrir sa chemise et de mouler ses épaules et ses biceps. Hannibal détourna le regard.

Il avait laissé son sac de courses à terre. Il le récupéra. Cela serait une distraction suffisante. Tournant le dos à Will, il alla le mettre sur le comptoir, à côté de la bouteille de vin.

L’air froid de la cuisine lui faisait du bien et il se sentait un peu plus posé que dans le salon. Il entendit les pieds nus de Will faire craquer le parquet usé du couloir. Enfin il était sorti de la pièce. Hannibal put laisser échapper le long soupir qui lui bloquait la gorge depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce.

Et dire qu’il avait pensé regretter le Will en petit short. Le Will habillé laissait apparaitre moins de peau mais ce qu’il découvrait était d’autant plus plaisant à l’œil. Et ses réponses ! De celles qu’Hannibal aurait pu volontairement faire et que Will laissait échapper avec l’innocence du chiot qui vient de naître.

Trop rapidement à son goût, Will le rejoignit.

_ Qu’est-ce que je peux te faire ? demanda-t-il en se plantant à ses côtés.

Hannibal garda la tête baissée, concentré sur son sac sur le comptoir. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait les pieds de Will. Hannibal n’était pas un maniaque des pieds. Il admirait la mécanique délicate du membre mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qui généralement l’excitait. Mais les pieds de Will… Ils n’avaient rien d’exceptionnel. C’était juste des pieds d’homme mal entretenus. Mais Hannibal avait envie de se pencher pour les étudier, les goûter, les faire rôtir avec une choucroute. Tant de désirs conflictuels.

A côté de lui, Will mit ses mains dans ses poches. Sans doute d’impatience. Hannibal suivit le mouvement. Il n’aurait pas dû. Il ne voyait plus désormais que l’entrejambe de l’agent spécial.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Il avait la bouche sèche. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Tu peux me…

Il hésita et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Tu peux me sortir une petite casserole ? J’ai besoin de faire fondre au préalable le fromage sur quelque chose de plus fort que le réchaud.

Will opina. Il passa à côté d’Hannibal et ouvrit un placard sous le four. Il se pencha pour fouiller à l’intérieur. Hannibal sentit l’irrésistible besoin de poser la main vers le fessier tendu de l’agent spécial. Il se détourna et fuit vers le réfrigérateur. L’aftershave de Will lui donnait mal au crâne. Il avait besoin d’un air encore plus frais que celui de la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et plongea la tête dedans.

Il était bien là. Il était au calme. Il était loin de la tentation. Et il avait enfin le temps de réfléchir. Il avait un plan nom de nom ! Un plan qu’il avait peaufiné pendant des jours. Et même si la situation n’était pas exactement la même que celle envisagée, les bases de la rencontre étaient là ! Il s’imagina devant son cahier, le visage de graphite de Will sur la page de gauche, sa liste détaillée à droite. Il se la remémora, ligne par ligne, se sentant presque sourire en redécouvrant certaines de ses blagues. Il était prêt. Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par sa propre impatience.

_ Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? demanda Will depuis le monde extérieur.

Hannibal rouvrit les yeux. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il les avait fermés. Il ignorait également depuis combien de temps il se tenait ainsi, immobile devant les étagères trop garnies. Bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû à en juger par la façon dont le bout de son nez le picotait.

Il bougea quelques emballages de gauche à droite pour faire mine de fouiller.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que nous retravaillions à l’aménagement de ton intérieur ! Je suis certain que nous pourrions étendre tes capacités, répondit-il, se sentant revigoré.

_ J’attends tes conseils experts avec impatience, répliqua Will en sortant deux assiettes d’un placard.

Hannibal avait finalement tendu une main pour attraper le fromage mais stoppa net en entendant la réponse de Will. Son humour salace était-il devenu trop subtile ? Will avait-il vraiment pris cela au premier degré ? Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement l’idée d’être un peu plus vulgaire et rentre-dedans mais si Will était trop obtus ce soir pour saisir ses sous-entendus, il n’allait pas avoir le choix.

Il récupéra le fromage et referma le réfrigérateur avec une mine pincée.

_ Tu veux que je te la chauffe ? demanda Will quand Hannibal se tourna vers lui.

_ Pardon ? demanda celui-ci qui, d’une seule phrase de Will, venait d’oublier la totalité de ses répliques si longuement préparées.

Will souleva la petite casserole cabossée qu’il avait déposée sur sa gazinière.

_ La casserole. Tu veux que je te la chauffe ? répéta-t-il.

Hannibal secoua la tête et déposa le fromage sur le plan de travail.

_ Sans vouloir être vexant, je préfère m’occuper des préparatifs de A à Z.

Will opina.

_ Comme tu veux. Mais n’hésite pas à me demander si quelque chose te manque. De mon côté, je vais m’occuper des accessoires.

_ Accompagnements, corrigea Hannibal.

Will, qui fourrageait dans un tiroir à la recherche de couverts assortis, se tourna vers lui.

_ C’est ce que j’ai dit, répondit-il.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait une moue perplexe qu’Hannibal trouva à croquer au sens littéral du terme.

_ Tu as dit accessoires, insista Hannibal.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Je suis certain d’avoir dit accompagnements.

Hannibal capitula.

_ Nous n’avons de toute façon aucun moyen de vérifier. Je compte juste sur toi pour mettre le couvert, sortir la charcuterie et le pain et m’ouvrir la bouteille de vin.

_ Et utiliser mes doigts de fée…

Hannibal, qui jouait avec l’allume-gaz, se tourna d’un bloc vers lui.

_ … pour mettre en place le réchaud, termina Will.

Hannibal baissa la tête et alluma la gazinière.

_ Oui, ça aussi, confirma-t-il d’une voix sèche.

Il ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir une spatule en bois. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il cuisinait chez Will et savait grossièrement où trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Sans compter le fait qu’il avait déjà fouillé dans tous ses tiroirs en l’absence de celui-ci. Et il n’en ressentait absolument aucune honte.

Avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, Hannibal jeta une première poignée de fromage dans la casserole et mélangea énergiquement. Ce soir, il allait tout faire fondre ! Le fromage et Will !

Il vit du coin de l’œil ce dernier partir en direction du salon avec dans les mains des couverts et des verres à vin. Will avait tout de même fait l’effort de sortir ce qu’il avait de moins moche et de moins abimé.

Hannibal rajouta du fromage à la fondue et touilla avec détermination.

 

« *** »

 

Will déposa consciencieusement les verres et les couverts autour des assiettes qu’il avait amenées au préalable.

A présent qu’il était seul, il n’avait plus besoin de cacher le sourire qui lui fendait le visage. C’en était presque trop facile. Chacune de ses remarques comme chacun de ses mouvements paraissaient taper exactement là où il visait.

Hannibal avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son trouble et était étrangement devenu beaucoup moins éloquent qu’auparavant. Will trouvait même cela bizarre qu’il n’ait pas encore compris son manège. Il avait voulu être subtil, il avait tenté d’être subtil ! Mais c’était tellement amusant de voir Hannibal pincer le bec et se mélanger les pédales.

Et la façon qu’il avait eu de se cacher dans le frigo ! Will avait été tenté de lui coller son pied dans le derrière. Mais ça aurait été aussi amusant que contreproductif.

Il n’aurait vraiment pas pensé pouvoir attirer Hannibal dans son piège aussi facilement. Il croyait réellement qu’il aurait eu à le travailler au corps, dans tous les sens imaginables, au moins jusqu’au bout du repas. Il se demandait quand même depuis quand Hannibal contenait son désir. Lui qui était le paradigme du calme perdait tous ses moyens dès que Will se montrait un peu tendancieux. Ce devait être le signe d’une très longue frustration.

Will pouffa. Quel idiot il avait été pour ne pas s’apercevoir de tout ceci avant. C’était tellement évidement maintenant qu’il savait.

Il vérifia la table une fois de plus. Il savait qu’Hannibal appréciait une table bien dressée. Il manquait juste les verres à eau et bien sûr la nourriture. Il était temps de retourner en cuisine.

Avant de repartir, Will ajusta ses vêtements de nouveau et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour éparpiller ses boucles. Il hésita à ouvrir sa chemise un peu plus encore. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes sur le bouton, le passant et le repassant dans la boutonnière. Il décida de garder cette cartouche pour plus tard. Il s’arrangerait pour prendre la place la plus proche de la cheminée, sous prétexte de surveiller Winston, et blâmerait ensuite la chaleur.

Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, ça avait dû être le plan d’Hannibal lors de leur raclette. Ce qui expliquait la fournaise incroyable dans laquelle ils avaient diné.

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hannibal avait cru l’avoir aussi facilement avec son coup de la cheminée chez lui ? Will était bien déterminé à retourner ce soir sa propre tactique contre lui. Et il allait faire perdre au docteur le peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait encore.

Gonflé à bloc, il retourna dans la cuisine.

Hannibal lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à mélanger sa mixture de fromage qui odorait maintenant la pièce. Au son des pas de Will, il se retourna.

Intérieurement, Will jura. Hannibal avait son apparence habituelle. Cet homme était décidément aussi prompt à reprendre ses esprits qu’il l’était à se laisser prendre aux charmes de Will. Ce dernier allait devoir mettre le paquet pour le pousser à bout. Et surtout ne rien lâcher. La moindre seconde de répit permettait à Hannibal de se recomposer.

_ Will ! l’interpela Hannibal. Pourrais-tu m’ouvrir la bouteille de vin ? J’en ai besoin pour la suite.

Will eut envie de faire une blague salace sur la bouteille mais se dit finalement que ce serait, sans mauvais jeu de mots, pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Il se fit presque rire lui-même.

Dissimulant son visage, il fouilla dans son tiroir à bordel pour y retrouver le tire-bouchon qu’il n’utilisait que très occasionnellement. En fait uniquement quand Hannibal était là. De manière générale, lorsqu’il était seul, il préférait un bon whiskey.

Il récupéra la bouteille sur le comptoir et l’ouvrit en tournant le dos à Hannibal. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de déboucher du vin et ne devait pas le faire avec la même élégance que le psychiatre. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s’en aperçoive.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bouchon était loin d’être coopératif. Will tira dessus avec d’abord délicatesse mais quand rien ne bougea, il s’agaça un peu. Il ne voulait pas non plus le casser. Il avait appris par Hannibal que c’était le plus grand des crimes pour les amateurs de vin.

Il respira un grand coup, attirant au passage l’attention d’Hannibal. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, sa cuillère de bois plein de fromage filant à la main.

_ Tu t’en sors ? demanda-t-il.

_ C’est un peu dur à mon goût, répondit Will, espérant ainsi détourner l’attention d’Hannibal de ses difficultés.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête mais il avait un micro-sourire en coin qui ne disait rien de bon à Will.

_ Si c’est un peu dur, fit-il, coince-toi la bouteille entre les cuisses. Puis tu y vas graduellement en tournant légèrement. Tu vas voir, ça va glisser tout seul.

Will grimaça. Hannibal avait osé la faire, lui, la vanne sur la bouteille. Pire, Will la lui avait servie sur un plateau. Et maintenant, il n’avait d’autre choix que de se coller une bouteille entre les jambes, le tout sous l’œil curieux du psychiatre. Il avait vraiment mal joué là-dessus.

Suivant les conseils d’Hannibal, il coinça la bouteille et tira sur le bouchon. Il ne voulait pas regarder le psychiatre. Il se sentait gêné. Après quelques secondes d’efforts et un grognement éloquent de Will, la bouteille céda avec un plop sonore.

Will se tourna vers Hannibal, le vin dans une main, le bouchon de l’autre.

_ Et voilà ! scanda-t-il pour dissimuler son embarassement.

Hannibal approuva de la tête avant de retourner à son fromage.

_ Tu vois Will, il ne faut jamais négliger les conseils de ceux qui ont davantage d’expérience.

Will ne répondit pas et se rapprocha de lui. Il se plaça tout contre son épaule pour observer le fromage en train de fondre dans la casserole. Il eut l’impression qu’Hannibal se raidissait à son contact mais peut-être l’avait-il seulement imaginé.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait plus trop s’il faisait référence au vin ou à autre chose. Il laissait le libre-choix à Hannibal.

_ Maintenant, tu y vas doucement. Il faut juste humidifier l’ensemble.

Will suivit ses instructions et versa une pointe de vin dans le fromage.

_ Et ensuite, poursuivit Hannibal d’une voix douce, il faut caresser doucement la surface jusqu’à ce que les différents corps se mélangent, se fondent l’un dans l’autre et ne forment plus qu’un.

Il se tourna vers Will. Les joues de l’agent spécial étaient légèrement roses. Hannibal sourit. Il était de retour dans le jeu.

 

(à suivre…)


	5. Chapitre 5

En silence, Will regarda Hannibal faire fondre le fromage, rajoutant petit à petit du vin lorsque celui-ci le lui indiquait. Il s’en voulait de s’être laissé déstabiliser par l’histoire de la bouteille. Avant cela, il s’en était pourtant tellement bien tiré.

A partir du moment où il n’avait même que légèrement perdu sa concentration, Hannibal en avait profité. Et vas-y que je te caresse le fromage ! Et vlan que les corps se fondent l’un à l’autre, blablabla ! Il était décidément très fort dans ce petit manège pervers. Mais ça, Will l’avait appris d’expérience. Comment avait-il pu rester aussi longtemps aveugle aux sous-entendus du psychiatre ? C’était aberrant. Et pas vraiment encourageant pour sa carrière au sein du FBI. Lui qui s’était pourtant toujours considéré comme tellement fort à comprendre les motivations des autres.

Il avait longtemps cru ne pas pouvoir lire en Hannibal parce qu’il était imprévisible. Parce qu’il ne paraissait avoir aucune forme de motivation logique. En fait, la seule motivation qu’il avait eu dans leur relation, c’était de lui rentrer dans le slip !

Et son slip, Will était tout prêt à l’ouvrir pour Hannibal. Mais seulement selon ses termes. Il ne pouvait permettre au psychiatre de reprendre l’avantage. A la première occasion, il allait devoir taper fort !

_ Le fromage est bientôt prêt, l’informa Hannibal, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

_ Oh, commenta simplement Will en observant les longs filaments qu’Hannibal formait avec sa cuillère en bois.

Il devait admettre qu’il était assez perplexe. Hannibal faisait habituellement des repas complexes et travaillés aux multiples ingrédients et saveurs. Alors que là, il s’était contenté de faire fondre du fromage dans une casserole et s’il y avait ajouté des nouilles, ils auraient facilement pu faire des macaronis au fromage. Un plat que certes Will adorait mais qui était bien trop quelconque pour Hannibal. L’odeur était juste un peu plus forte. Will ne savait pas si cela le répugnait ou le mettait en appétit. Un peu comme le comportement d’Hannibal en fait.

_ Est-ce que tout est prêt ? insista celui-ci, la tête penchée de côté et visiblement amusé de découvrir Will perdu dans ses pensées.

Will le regarda d’un air confus. Tout quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Depuis le fiasco du vin, il avait un peu été ailleurs, tentant de se remobiliser avant d’attaquer la suite du repas.

_ Tu as fini de mettre la table, installé le réchaud et mis en place les accompagnements ? lista Hannibal.

_ Euh… non ! admit Will. J’étais subjugué par ta dextérité à faire se fondre les corps entre eux.

Hannibal se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais je m’en occupe ! poursuivit l’agent du FBI avant que le psychiatre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Laisse-moi prendre les choses en main, je suis très doué pour ça !

Toujours en silence, Hannibal regarda Will prendre deux verres dans un placard branlant et le sac qu’il avait ramené contenant le matériel pour la suite du repas.

Même s’il était heureux de voir Will s’investir ainsi dans les préparatifs, une part de lui était contrariée. « Prendre les choses en main » faisait partie des expressions qu’il tenait vraiment à utiliser pendant la soirée. Et maintenant, Will la lui avait volée sous le nez. Peut-être pourrait-il cependant la caser en toute discrétion d’ici une heure ou deux.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà tard. Une heure lui paraissait être une attente raisonnable.

Et si d’ici là, Will voulait de lui-même « prendre les choses en main », et bien Hannibal serait ravi de le laisser faire.

Il huma le fromage. De la première qualité ! Un fumet exquis. Un repas simple mais savoureux les attendait.

Du coin de l’œil, Hannibal repéra la bouteille de vin que Will avait laissé sur le plan de travail. Il la saisit et versa une nouvelle rasade dans la fondue.

 

« *** »

 

Will s’agenouilla à côté du sac d’Hannibal qu’il avait posé à terre. A peine l’avait-il ouvert pour en découvrir le contenu que Buster était arrivé pour plonger la tête dedans. Will l’avait attrapé d’un bras et reposé sur le coussin qui lui était réservé. Buster avait toujours été le plus énergique de tous ses chiens et même pour Will, il était difficile de le faire tenir en place.

Surtout qu’avec l’odeur de fromage qui s’élevait à présent de la cuisine, même les chiens les plus dociles commençaient à s’agiter. Will observa sa meute et croisa les bras.

Il aimait ses chiens. Il aimait profondément ses chiens. Plus que tout. Mais il n’avait pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes au cours de sa soirée avec Hannibal. Ils étaient bien élevés mais certains se tenteraient peut-être à quémander. Ou alors ils viendraient se frotter à Hannibal et ruinerait son nouveau costume pimpant. Sans compter que si Hannibal tombait vraiment dans les petits pièges de Will et finissait par avoir pour lui des gestes intimes, il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment ses chiens allaient réagir. Ils connaissaient Hannibal mais ils n’étaient pas habitués à voir Will collé à un autre être humain et le risque qu’ils prennent cela pour une agression était bien réel. Will ne pouvait pas courir ce risque.

Lorsqu’il avait emménagé dans sa maison de Wolf Trap, il avait prévu à l’arrière du couloir une petite pièce spécialement pour les chiens. Il y avait là des lits, des coussins, des jouets et des bassines pour l’eau. Il pensait y mettre les animaux le soir, au moment de se coucher. Ils n’avaient jamais dormi qu’avec lui. Plus tard, il s’était dit que ce serait pour les isoler, les soirs où il aurait de la compagnie. Au final, la pièce n’avait jamais servi.

Même s’il aimait avoir ses chiens autour de lui et que les déranger lui faisait mal au cœur, maintenant était peut-être l’occasion de l’inaugurer.

Il monta le sac sur la table pour être certain qu’aucun chien n’irait fouiller dedans en son absence et se rendit dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Elle était sombre et poussiéreuse. Une simple ampoule nue pendant du plafond. Ce n’était pas bien grave, les chiens n’étaient pas très regardants à ce niveau. Quant à la poussière, il y en avait dans toute la maison. Will n’avait pas vraiment le temps de faire le ménage à fond. Et avec sept chiens qui allaient et venaient toute la journée, la poussière était une fatalité à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Il secoua quelques coussins. Ils feraient bien l’affaire pour la soirée. Il récupéra également une grande bassine de plastique qu’il rinça dans la douche avant de la remplir. Avec ça, ils tiendraient toute la nuit si besoin était.

Will voulait pour le moment simplement jouer avec le docteur, pas au docteur, et il ne comptait pas laisser celui-ci passer la nuit ici. Mais il était également conscient de ses propres désirs et de ses propres faiblesses, alors, il valait mieux prévoir.

Il ne put s’empêcher de vérifier son image en passant devant le miroir lorsqu’il quitta la salle de bain. Ses boucles avaient terminé de sécher en mèches folles et il avait sur les joues une rougeur dont il ne parvenait apparemment plus à se débarrasser. Il grogna. Rougir lui donnait l’air plus jeune, plus vulnérable. Il n’aimait pas cela. Mais en l’occurrence, c’était un défaut qui pouvait lui être utile ce soir face à Hannibal.

Il rajusta légèrement sa chemise en prenant bien garde à ne pas se mettre d’eau partout. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu’Hannibal s’imagine qu’il se lançait dans un concours de t-shirt mouillé. Puis il ramena la bassine dans la pièce vide et la déposa contre un mur, le plus loin possible des couchages. Il savait que les chiens allaient explorer et il était pratiquement certain qu’un ou deux finiraient avec les pattes dans la gamelle. Autant qu’ils ne trempent pas tout.

Lorsque l’ensemble fut à son goût, il retourna au salon et siffla pour rameuter tout le monde. Excités d’avoir enfin un peu d’attention, les chiens se regroupèrent autour de lui. Winston se contenta de lever la tête. Will se pencha vers lui et le caressa entre les deux oreilles.

_ Toi tu restes là. Je veux pouvoir te surveiller.

Comme s’il avait compris chacun des mots de Will, Winston baissa la tête et se rendormit aussitôt. Will avait toujours admiré, et jalousé, cette capacité qu’avaient les animaux à immédiatement trouver le sommeil.

Il tapota une nouvelle fois le flanc de l’animal. Il doutait que ce soir Winston les embête, lui ou Hannibal.

Buster lui gratta la jambe, sans doute en signe d’impatience. Le petit chien tortillait du derrière, se demandant probablement pourquoi Will les avait tous réveillés.

Lorsqu’il s’engagea dans le couloir, ils le suivirent sans hésiter. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qu’ils n’avaient jusque là connue que fermée et les chiens s’y engouffrèrent comme si on leur faisait là un cadeau merveilleux. Will sourit en les regardant renifler les coussins et les nouveaux jouets. C’était comme Noël avant l’heure pour eux et si Will avait su que tant de nouveauté les mettrait dans un tel état de joie, il leur aurait ouvert bien avant.

Finalement, il s’accroupit et les chiens se massèrent autour de lui, certains avec des poulets en plastique ou des balles en caoutchouc dans la gueule.

_ Bon, fit-il en souriant de plus belle, je suis heureux de voir que tout ça vous plaît. Mais maintenant il va falloir que je vous laisse tout seuls ici. Je compte sur vous pour être sages. Pa…

Il hésita, se trouvant ridicule. Il était certaines choses qui passaient bien tant qu’on ne les prononçait pas.

_ Papa, reprit-il finalement, a besoin de temps seul avec Hannibal. Alors vous allez rester ici, jouer, dormir, tout ce que vous voulez à part faire vos besoins partout et je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques heures, c’est d’accord ?

Les chiens le regardaient, la tête penchée de côté. Ils l’avaient écouté attentivement. Will doutait qu’ils aient réellement compris le moindre mot mais lorsqu’il leur parlait ça lui faisait du bien d’imaginer que c’était le cas. Ce lui donnait l’impression d’être un peu moins dingue.

Il les caressa à tour de rôle du bout des doigts et referma la porte. Il attendit derrière quelques secondes mais les aboiements ou les glapissements qu’il craignait ne vinrent pas. Tout ce qu’il entendait, c’était le cliquetis des griffes sur le parquet.

Rassuré, il retourna au salon. Il dégagea rapidement l’espace au sol en empilant les lits et les coussins dans un coin. Finalement, ils auraient pu s’installer directement face à la cheminée. Will hésita puis se dit qu’Hannibal apprécierait.

En prenant garde à ne pas renverser la composition florale, il tira la table légèrement de côté jusqu’à la placer dans l’alignement des flammes. Contrairement au dîner chez Hannibal, ils seraient cette fois-ci égaux face au feu.

Will se mordit les lèvres en repensant à la manière dont Hannibal l’avait manipulé, le faisant suer à grosses gouttes et perdre ses moyens. Ca avait été vraiment petit. Il fronça les sourcils. Après tout, si Hannibal avait décidé de s’engager sur ce chemin, il n’y avait pas de raison pour que Will ne le suive pas.

Il passa ses doigts sur les bois de cerfs qui ornaient le bouquet en bout de table. Hannibal avait dit que le fleuriste avait de sa propre initiative choisi cet ornement. Avec tout ce qu’il avait compris, Will commençait à en douter. Cela ressemblait trop à une tentative pour le déstabiliser. Typique d’Hannibal et presque malsain. D’une pichenette, il fit tomber la composition qui claqua en s’écrasant sur le parquet.

Will l’observa d’un œil détaché. Elle n’était pas cassée. Certains andouillers étaient de travers et les tiges de certaines fleurs brisées. Mais le bouquet tenait encore.

Will se pencha et le ramassa. Puis il le reposa à son emplacement initial comme s’il ne cela n’avait été qu’un malencontreux accident. C’était dommage d’abimer ainsi un si bel assortiment, surtout que Will avait été aussi ravi que gêné de recevoir des fleurs pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais il savait aussi que cela contrarierait Hannibal et un Hannibal contrarié était plus à même de dévoiler ses émotions.

Il hésita à éteindre la lumière pour presque recréer le cadre intimiste de leur dîner précédent. Il n’en fit rien. Il voulait qu’Hannibal le voie en pleine lumière.

Fouillant dans le sachet de courses qu’il avait abandonné quelques minutes auparavant, il sortit un sac de nylon à la consistance étrange entre ses doigts. Il l’ouvrit pour découvrir du pain tranché en petit morceaux. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu’allaient-ils faire de tout ce pain ?

Il en tira un morceau et le porta à sa bouche. Ses dents le croquèrent difficilement et il grimaça. C’était du pain tout rassis ! Hannibal le prenait-il pour un canard ou quoi ?

Perplexe, il vida tout de même le contenu du sac dans un vieux panier à fruits en métal peint qu’il avait hérité de son père et dans lequel il jetait en général son courrier à trier.

Ces derniers temps, il ne sortait même plus son maigre courrier de sa boîte et le panier était vide. Il le déposa sur la table à côté de la composition florale. Le bouquet de guingois se mariait bizarrement assez bien avec le panier d’au moins quarante ans à la peinture brune écaillée. Dans un étrange style rustique… voire péquenaud. Hannibal allait être horrifié et cela amusait profondément Will.

Le psychiatre choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée dans le salon, la casserole odorante dans une main et dans l’autre sa cuillère en bois qui ne cessait de touiller.

_ C’est prêt Will !

Il s’arrêta net près du chambranle de la porte, la mine perplexe.

Will l’observa en silence. Il attendait qu’Hannibal exprime sa contrariété, quelque chose qui était pour lui extrêmement rare.

_ J’apprécie que les chiens ne soient plus dans la pièce comme j’apprécie l’emplacement près de la cheminée, commença-t-il pour modérer ses propos. Mais Will… où est le réchaud ?

Will s’était attendu à une remarque sur le bouquet mais Hannibal n’avait apparemment pas encore noté. Au lieu de cela, il réalisa que dans sa volonté de déplacer ses chiens, il avait oublié la moitié de ses tâches. Il se précipita vers le sac.

_ J’allais le faire ! mentit-il. J’ai juste… perdu un peu de temps à… nous débarrasser des chiens.

Will savait qu’une telle formulation renforcerait chez Hannibal la conviction que Will désirait se retrouver seul avec lui. Ce qui n’était pas faux. Mais pas pour les raisons qu’Hannibal pouvait s’imaginer.

Rapidement, Will trouva un genre de petite cocotte et un appareil de métal sombre sur lequel elle paraissait s’emboiter et qui en son centre avait un trou pouvant accueillir une flamme. C’était sans doute le réchaud auquel Hannibal avait fait allusion. Il découvrit aussi une fine boîte de carton contenant le combustible adapté.

Il posa le tout sur la table, entre leurs deux assiettes.

_ Voilà ! dit-il pour faire patienter le psychiatre.

Il attrapa une boîte d’allumette qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée.

_ Je n’ai plus qu’à mettre le gel…

Il déposa le combustible au centre du trou.

_ … je frotte…

Il craqua une allumette qui prit feu après deux tentatives.

_ … j’insère…

Il glissa l’allumette dans le trou et le gel s’enflamma en une petite flamme bleu régulière.

_ … et ça chauffe ! conclut-il en éteignant l’allumette, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Hannibal le regardait en silence. Il avait toujours sa casserole à la main mais il ne touillait plus. Puis, il s’avança sans un mot, ses yeux perçants plantés sur Will qui se retint de reculer d’un pas sous l’intensité de son regard.

Ils restèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, de longues secondes. Will crut même qu’Hannibal allait jeter la casserole de fromage au loin et lui arracher ses vêtements. Il avala sa salive. Il savait qu’Hannibal allait repérer sa nervosité et le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam.

Le moment s’éternisa. Will ne voulait pas être le premier des deux à bouger. D’ailleurs, il n’aurait pas su quoi faire. Retirer sa chemise ou celle d’Hannibal d’abord ?

Le visage du psychiatre était mis en lumière à la fois par le plafonnier et par le feu dans la cheminée. Le double éclairage faisait ressortir les reliefs et les angles de son visage si particulier et Will lutta contre son propre corps. Sa main voulait se lever et caresser cette pommette saillante. Il devait rester fort. Ce soir, il devait être l’appât, pas le prédateur.

A son grand soulagement, Hannibal craqua avant lui. Le psychiatre se tourna brusquement et sans commenter, il versa son fromage dans le caquelon. Sitôt le contact visuel rompu, Will recouvra ses esprits.

_ Tu avais raison, dit finalement Hannibal lorsqu’il eut terminé le transfert du fromage. Tu as réellement des doigts de fée. J’admire la dextérité avec laquelle tu as emboité les éléments.

_C’est juste un peu de pratique, répliqua Will sans se laisser démonter. Je pourrais te donner quelques leçons si tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de nonchalance lorsque le psychiatre se tourna vers lui.

Hannibal le dépassa et prit le chemin de la cuisine.

_ Je ramène le vin et la charcuterie, annonça-t-il. Si tu fouilles dans le sac, tu vas trouver deux longues fourchettes. Sors-les et installe-toi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Will opina et se pencha vers le sac.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal déposa avec raideur la casserole dans l’évier et fit couler de l’eau à l’intérieur. Il s’était repris de justesse cette fois-ci. En entrant dans le salon, il avait été agréablement surpris par les initiatives de Will. Plus de chiens dans la pièce à part le cabot malade et la table bien en face de la cheminée. Une ambiance beaucoup plus intime et romantique que la configuration précédente. C’était presque comme si Will était prêt à se jeter entre ses griffes… enfin ses bras… de lui-même. Ce dernier avait probablement juste voulu se mettre à la hauteur du dîner d’Hannibal et avait tenté de recréer la même atmosphère, pour autant qu’il le puisse dans sa maison de bric et de broc.

Et Hannibal devait admettre que c’était assez réussi. Mais peut-être la simple présence de Will dans la pièce était-elle l’élément principal du succès de l’opération.

Toujours est-il qu’Hannibal s’était senti pendant quelques secondes dans de très bonnes dispositions. Jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque que Will n’avait pas rempli les menus travaux qu’il lui avait assigné. Pire que tout, le caquelon et le réchaud n’étaient pas en place ! C’était inadmissible alors que son fromage venait d’atteindre la bonne consistance. S’il le laissait trop longtemps hors du feu, il allait durcir de nouveau. Il était des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisantait pas et la texture du fromage dans une fondue était une de celles-ci !

Mais Will avait été incroyablement réactif sur ce coup là. Et incroyablement habile. Son empressement, comme son petit discours débité naïvement et avec enthousiasme, ou ses joues rosies par le stress, avaient tapé droit au cœur et aux hormones d’Hannibal.

Et l’espace d’un instant, il s’était dit que le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Que peu importaient les conséquences, il lui fallait Will immédiatement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait lu le même désir dans le regard de l’agent spécial. Peut-être en plus flou mais Hannibal savait que s’il canalisait bien les émotions de Will, il parviendrait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et à le faire craquer. Will était déjà au bord du précipice et il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu’il y tombe.

Hannibal devait juste faire attention de son côté car il sentait aussi le sol se dérober petit à petit sous ses pieds. Mais contrairement à Will, il comprenait ce qu’il se tramait derrière ce repas.

Il récupéra la charcuterie dans le réfrigérateur et la bouteille de vin. Il savait qu’il manquait des verres à eau mais peu importait. Ce soir, aucun d’entre eux ne boirait d’eau.

Il retourna au salon pour trouver Will attablé. Il s’était installé sur la chaise la plus proche de Winston, sans doute pour intervenir rapidement en cas de nouvelle crise. Hannibal en était satisfait. Il n’avait pas envie d’être tout proche si le chien recommençait à vomir.

Il avait également retrouvé les deux longues fourchettes et les avait déposées parallèlement au caquelon dans lequel le fromage frémissait. De toute évidence, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment devait se déguster le plat.

Hannibal déposa la bouteille le plus loin possible de la chaleur combinée du feu et de la fondue et ouvrit le papier contenant la charcuterie.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas t’offrir une présentation à la hauteur de l’évènement mais puisque la soirée s’annonce sous le signe de la rusticité et de l’adaptabilité, j’ai pensé qu’il était plus raisonnable de s’en tenir à la simplicité des choses.

Will opina.

_ Et puis je n’ai pas de joli plat, ajouta-t-il.

Hannibal sourit en s’asseyant à son tour.

_ Il y a ça aussi, admit-il.

Il étudia la table. Ce n’était pas si mal que ça. Si on aimait le style. Le style vieux et moche. Qu’est-ce qu’Hannibal était prêt à faire pour Will !

Bien évidemment, il n’y avait pas de nappe ou de sets de table. Hannibal n’était pas un fanatique des gros volumes de tissu sur la table mais il possédait une fort jolie table très agréable à l’œil et qui se suffisait à elle-même. Celle de Will était bancale, devait être un quelconque héritage familial bon marché et l’avait probablement suivi dans ses nombreux déménagement depuis la Louisiane.

Mais au moins avait-il trouvé des assiettes assorties et non ébréchées. Elles étaient toute blanches et vraiment déprimantes mais une fois couvertes de nourriture, elles rempliraient leur fonction et Hannibal n’en demandait pas plus pour le moment. Même chose pour les couverts qui juraient particulièrement avec la finesse des longues fourchettes au manche de bois rouge. En fait, le seul élément quelque peu élégant sur cette table hormis le caquelon et son réchaud assorti, c’était le bouquet qu’Hannibal avait apporté.

Will regardait en silence Hannibal qui étudiait la table. Son cœur battait encore fort de leur interaction précédente. Et il espérait pouvoir le cacher car Hannibal lui paraissait parfaitement serein. Pourtant Will était certain que le psychiatre avait été sur le point de craquer. Il l’avait lu dans son regard, ce désir bouillonnant qu’il tentait de couvrir.

Et il savait ce qui allait se passer à présent. Il s’y préparait du mieux possible.

Enfin, comme il l’avait prévu, les yeux d’Hannibal tombèrent sur le bouquet abimé. Tout d’abord, il resta immobile, scrutant la composition de guingois de haut en bas. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses narines frémirent. Will pensa qu’il s’agissait là du bon moment pour intervenir.

Il se mordit les lèvres, espérant prendre là un air coupable. De toute façon, Hannibal était tellement focalisé sur le bouquet qu’il ne le regardait même plus.

La tête basse, il se lança.

_ Je suis désolé. Je l’ai fait tomber en déplaçant la table. J’espérais… que tu ne remarquerais rien.

Son ton était si contrit que Will en eut presque honte. Mais presque seulement. Après tout, il ne faisait que rendre à Hannibal la monnaie de sa pièce.

Enfin, le psychiatre quitta l’étude du bouquet pour reposer ses yeux sur Will. Ce dernier n’osa pas le regarder mais il imaginait parfaitement l’air d’indignation composée qu’Hannibal pouvait arborer.

Alors que le silence durait, Will devinait l’effort que faisait Hannibal pour détendre ses traits et leurs donner cette indifférence hautaine qui était son mode par défaut.

_ Difficile de ne rien remarquer, répondit finalement le psychiatre d’un ton posé mais un peu plus froid qu’habituellement, alors que ça part de côté.

Will murmura un nouveau « désolé » mais il n’était pas sûr qu’Hannibal l’ait entendu.

_ Mais ce n’est pas grave, poursuivit le psychiatre. Si on tire un peu trop fort, les choses glissent un peu trop vite. C’est une expérience que nous avons déjà probablement tous vécue.

Will le regarda enfin. Hannibal lui souriait mais son sourire était crispé. Il tentait d’être stoïque mais le masque n’était pas parfait. Will s’en délecta.

_ C’est exactement ça, répondit-il en gardant sa mine coupable. Ca a glissé un peu trop vite et j’ai été surpris.

_ C’est pourquoi, fit Hannibal en se levant pour attraper la bouteille de vin, il faut toujours être sur ses gardes dans ce genre de situation. Il suffit de relâcher son attention quelques secondes et l’on se retrouve ensuite bien embêté.

Will opina. Hannibal remplit leurs deux verres avant de se rassoir.

_ Quoiqu’il en soit, je trouve que tu as fait preuve d’assez d’esprit d’initiative pour ce soir et je t’en remercie Will. A partir de maintenant, c’est à moi de prendre les choses en main.

Hannibal résista à l’envie de regarder sa montre. Il savait que l’heure qu’il s’était donnée ne s’était pas écoulée. Mais l’occasion avait été trop belle.

Will chercha les yeux d’Hannibal. Il les trouva lorsque ce dernier reposa la bouteille.

_ Prends, prends, je t’en prie, répondit-il.

Hannibal pencha la tête de côté. Sa bouche faisait une moue perplexe.

_ Et guide-moi aussi, ajouta Will dans un murmure.

Il vit Hannibal s’humecter les lèvres.

_ Je suis un peu perdu entre le pain et le fromage ! conclut Will en brisant le contact visuel.

Les doigts d’Hannibal serrèrent les bords de la table. Une fois de plus, il avait failli se laisser submerger par son impatience. Prendre et guider Will faisaient certainement parti de ses objectifs de la soirée. Mais pas comme ça, pas déjà, et pas tant que celui-ci n’aurait pas fait un vrai premier pas.

Le ton désolé de ce dernier avait même manqué de lui faire oublier à quel point il était contrarié par la chute de sa composition florale. Lui qui avait fait tellement attention pour la ramener jusqu’à Wolf Trap sans que la moindre fleur ne soit de travers.

Pour un affront pareil, n’importe qui d’autre aurait terminé en cassolette. Will lui finirait simplement sauté.

Mais avant, contrarié ou pas, ils avaient un dîner à honorer.

Hannibal attrapa son verre et le leva vers Will.

_ Aux interactions simples qui donnent des résultats sublimes, annonça-t-il.

Will l’imita mais secoua la tête comme s’il ne comprenait pas le toast.

_ Pain et fromage Will, deux éléments simples et basics de la cuisine. Mais qui, combinés par le pouvoir de la chaleur, rassasient tous les appétits.

Will porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée minuscule. Il avait l’estomac vide. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ses moyens. Puis il se pencha légèrement vers Hannibal, découvrant l’ouverture de sa chemise.

_ Et maintenant, explique-moi cet incroyable pouvoir de la chaleur qui va rassasier mon appétit.

Hannibal se lécha les lèvres pour en faire disparaitre les dernières saveurs de vin. Il ne savait plus où regarder, les yeux, la bouche ou le creux des clavicules de Will.

_ J’espère que tu as faim Will., murmura-t-il.

_ Je suis affamé.

Et c’était vrai. Avec les odeurs de fromage et l’heure tardive, Will sentait son estomac qui s’agitait. En fait, tout son corps était en émoi.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Bien, bien. Alors je vais te montrer. La première étape est de prendre sa fourchette.

Il attrapa le long instrument et l’astiqua du bout des doigts.

_ Puis, tu prends un morceau de pain.

Will avait mélangé les trois types de pain dans une seule et même hideuse corbeille. Hannibal saisit un crouton au hasard. De toute façon tous les pains étaient délicieux.

_ Mais, c’est du pain dur, fit remarquer Will, les sourcils froncés.

_ Il faut que ce soit dur Will.

Hannibal sourit en remarquant la crispation soudaine de l’agent spécial. Il tenait là de quoi porter le coup fatal au self control de Will.

_ Sinon, poursuivit-il, c’est beaucoup moins évident pour la pénétration… de la fourchette.

Il planta d’un coup sec la fourchette dans le morceau de pain. Will, qui paraissait subjuguer par chacun de ses gestes, sursauta.

Hannibal approcha avec une lenteur délibérée sa fourchette du caquelon. Le fromage vibrait à présent à quelques millimètres des piques. Il savait que Will était focalisé uniquement sur les mouvements de sa main et sur sa voix. Hannibal plongea son pain dans la fondue.

_ Tu insères ensuite le bout dur et avec délicatesse, tu fais des petits cercles.

_ Pourquoi avec délicatesse ? demanda Will.

Hannibal perçut qu’il avait le souffle court. Lui-même avait du mal à contrôler le tremblement d’excitation de ses mains et le flux de sang qui se dirigeait vers son entrejambe. Il avait bien fait de servir le vin juste avant. Se mettre debout maintenant pour attraper la bouteille n’aurait pas été une option discrète.

Il leva la tête et trouva le regard de Will. Il lui sourit. Il n’avait pas prévu d’avoir recours à des méthodes aussi puériles. Mais son esprit était incroyablement léger, presque incontrôlable, et après tout, Will avait cassé son bouquet, il avait bien mérité une petite vengeance.

_ Parce que si tu brusques les choses Will, tu risques de perdre le pain.

_ Et… c’est grave de perdre le pain ?

Hannibal hocha la tête sans quitter Will des yeux. Il se pencha vers lui autant qu’il lui était possible sans se relever.

_ Selon la tradition, Will, celui qui perd le pain… reçoit un gage.

Il sourit en devinant un frisson parcourir le corps de Will.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	6. Chapitre 6

 

Will prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour faire glisser la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Un gage… Voilà qui était une perspective aussi inquiétante que palpitante. Il reposa son verre et leva les yeux vers Hannibal. Le psychiatre l’observait toujours, son habituel et discret rictus aux lèvres.

Will lui répondit. Il fallait absolument qu’il paraisse détendu. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ses nerfs de le trahir. Il était sûr et certain qu’Hannibal était un maître dans le piquage du pain à la fourchette et le trempage du dit pain dans le fromage. Lui ne l’avait jamais fait. Il partait avec un net désavantage. Il n’allait pas devoir relâcher sa concentration une seconde s’il voulait battre Hannibal à son propre jeu. Peut-être même tricher…

Son esprit se mit à cogiter de plus en plus vite. Même s’il parvenait à faire tomber le pain d’Hannibal, quel type de gage allait-il lui donner ? Jusqu’où se permettrait-il d’aller ?

Et si lui-même perdait son pain, qu’est-ce qu’Hannibal avait en tête ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas demander directement à Will de se mettre nu et à quatre pattes sur le sol ! Non ? Si ? Peut-être ? Après tout le psychiatre avait une image à maintenir. Il n’allait rien exiger de trop extravagant de la part de Will quand même !

L’agent spécial hocha la tête pour dissiper et dissimuler son trouble. Son sourire pour Hannibal se fit plus large.

_ Cela parait être un jeu aussi singulier qu’amusant, commenta-t-il d’une voix un peu trop sèche à son goût.

Hannibal releva le morceau de pain qui trempait toujours dans le fromage. De longs filaments se formèrent au fur et à mesure qu’il levait le bras, de plus en plus haut. Finalement, il dut faire tourner sa fourchette sur elle-même plusieurs fois pour briser les fils et déposer la bouchée dans son assiette sans en mettre à côté. Will ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, tentant de mémoriser exactement chacun des gestes du psychiatre. Il y avait de la technique là-dessous et Will n’avait que quelques secondes pour l’acquérir.

_ Je ne suis habituellement pas un fanatique de ce type de tradition populaire, répondit Hannibal, mais je tiens à te présenter au mieux ces plats fromagers dans leur authenticité.

Will approuva.

_ Ca me convient…

_ De mon côté, je ne fais jamais tomber le pain, prévint Hannibal. Je compte sur toi pour en faire autant.

Will gloussa et ses doigts caressèrent le bois rouge de sa propre fourchette à fondue. Petit à petit, un plan se formait dans son esprit. Hannibal était tellement sûr de lui, tellement plein de supériorité. Il était si certain de tenir Will entre ses griffes. Will devait gonfler cet ego, lui faire baisser sa garde. Et en même temps, il était curieux de voir dans quelle direction Hannibal était prêt à s’orienter en matière de gage.

La seule façon d’obtenir le résultat escompté était de volontairement perdre un morceau de pain. Peut-être pas le premier, ça n’aurait pas été discret. Mais le second était une bonne option. Cela lui permettrait de tâter le terrain avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment trop tendues entre Hannibal et lui. Car il en était certain, la soirée n’allait pas aller en s’améliorant à ce niveau là.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit-il finalement en saisissant la fourchette qu’il n’avait fait qu’effleurer jusqu’à présent.

Le bois était doux entre ses doigts et d’une teinte chaude soutenue par la lueur des flammes sur le côté.

Cherchant le regard d’Hannibal, son autre main plongea dans le panier de pain et saisit un morceau sans même le regarder.

_ Lorsque j’ai mis le pain dans la corbeille, reprit-il, j’ai remarqué qu’il y en avait plusieurs sortes…

Il avait presque murmuré, comme si parler plus fort allait briser ce climat délicieusement tendu qui s’était instauré entre Hannibal et lui depuis que le psychiatre lui avait montré comment pénétrer le pain de sa longue fourchette.

_ Blanc, complet et aux noix, confirma Hannibal également à voix basse. Tous maison, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter.

Tous maison, évidemment, pensa Will. Hannibal était si pédant lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa cuisine. Le sourire de Will se fit un peu narquois.

_ Evidemment, répéta-t-il en écho à son esprit.

Il leva vers Hannibal le morceau de pain qu’il venait de saisir.

_ Et celui-là, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il sans même regarder ce qu’il tendait.

Hannibal, qui paraissait avoir complètement oublié le fromage qui refroidissait dans son assiette se pencha de quelques centimètres encore vers Will.

_ Complet, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu se retenir, Will se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait chaud et très soif. Et il était aussi affamé. Les mots d’Hannibal, la voix d’Hannibal… c’était presque intolérable pour son corps frustré depuis si longtemps. Pourtant « complet » n’était qu’un mot, un simple mot sans aucune connotation. Mais à ce stade, Hannibal aurait pu lui glisser « taxe foncière » à l’oreille que Will aurait trouvé cela délicieusement érotique.

Il reposa le morceau de pain dans la corbeille. Il savait que cela était probablement la pire des goujateries mais Hannibal ne parut pas s’en formaliser le moins du monde. A défaut de toucher à son assiette, il dévorait Will des yeux.

Ce dernier saisit au hasard un autre morceau et le montra au psychiatre. Il espérait n’être pas tombé une nouvelle fois sur complet.

_ Et ça ? fit-il.

_ Noix…

Le sourire de Will découvrit ses dents.

_ Noix… répéta-t-il. Parfait. J’aime les noix.

Il rompit enfin le contact visuel. Sa tête tournait. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait du vin, de la fatigue ou simplement du manque d’air. Il avait retenu son souffle pendant la plus grande partie de l’échange.

Fourchette dans une main et pain dans l’autre, il imita le geste d’Hannibal.

_ Donc je rentre profondément à l’intérieur en évitant les noix, c’est bien ça ?

Hannibal ne répondit qu’après plusieurs longues secondes pendant lesquelles Will n’entendait plus qu’une horloge au loin et le crépitement des flammes à sa droite.

_ C’est ça. Le plus loin possible sinon ça risque de ressortir.

Will piqua fort au centre du pain, d’un geste décidé, presque violent. Les pointes de sa fourchette rencontrèrent le bois de sa table, laissant au passage deux petits trous. Ca n’avait aucune importance. Sa table était vieille et moche. Mais au moins maintenant, le pain tenait bien. Il leva son œuvre et l’inspecta minutieusement. Aucune chance de perdre le crouton avec ça, il en était pratiquement sûr.

A l’instar du psychiatre, il plongea le pain dans le fromage. Hannibal avait enfin saisi ses couverts pour s’attaquer au morceau resté si longtemps intact dans son assiette. Mais même en mangeant, il ne quittait pas le caquelon des yeux, curieux de voir comment Will allait s’en sortir.

Will tentait d’ignorer au mieux les lèvres d’Hannibal se refermant sur son propre morceau. Il se concentrait sur ce qu’il faisait, les petits cercles dans le fromage pour enduire le pain.

Hannibal avait été rapide lorsqu’il l’avait fait. Il n’avait pas laissé trainer. Probablement pour ne pas détremper la mie au risque de la voir se briser. Will opina inconsciemment lorsqu’il pensa le bon moment arrivé. Il releva sa fourchette.

Le fromage filant formait un pont délicat entre son pain et le caquelon. C’était un souci qu’il avait déjà rencontré en mangeant des macaronis au fromage. En général, il réglait le problème en brisant le fil d’un doigt. Mais il doutait qu’Hannibal apprécie un tel geste. Du moins pas aussi tôt dans la soirée. Alors Will tenta de tourner sa fourchette pour parvenir au même résultat.

Hannibal avait stoppé sa propre fourchette, contenant sa dernière bouchée, à mi-hauteur, curieux de voir comment Will allait solutionner son problème. Un nouveau sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu’au lieu de casser le filament fromager, Will ne réussit qu’à faire grossir sa bouchée au fur et à mesure qu’il tournait.

L’agent spécial grogna. S’il continuait ainsi, le pain allait se désintégrer sous le poids du fromage. Et du coin de l’œil, il voyait qu’Hannibal s’amusait beaucoup et cela l’agaçait. Alors, une petite moue sur le visage, il se lança.

_ Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il, mais en général, quand les choses deviennent trop techniques pour moi, j’utilise mes doigts.

Il se figea presque le temps d’une seconde, revivant dans un flash leur précédent repas. Hannibal avait lui aussi parlé de « mettre les doigts ». C’était une formulation qui à ce moment là avait beaucoup troublé Will. Et qu’il avait trouvé bien étrange de la part d’Hannibal. Il n’imaginait pas du tout le psychiatre utiliser autre chose que des couverts. De toute évidence, cela n’avait été qu’un autre mauvais jeu de mots pour déstabiliser l’agent spécial et pas du tout une confession quant à ses habitudes alimentaires.

Enflure, pensa Will pour au moins la troisième ou quatrième fois de la soirée.

Il força un sourire, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche ce soir même.

Du bout de l’index, il toucha le filament de fromage. Il était collant et très élastique. Will lui fit faire plusieurs tours au bout de sa phalange avant qu’il ne se brise. Satisfait, il déposa sa fourchette et son pain bien en sécurité à l’intérieur de son assiette. Puis il regarda Hannibal.

Ce dernier n’avait pas commenté. En fait, il n’avait même pas bougé. Son pain était toujours suspendu à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Will tenta de prendre un air naturel. Comme si c’était un geste qu’il faisait quotidiennement lorsqu’il mangeait ses pâtes au gruyère. Il le fit juste un peu plus lentement. Il détourna même le regard, pour éviter que ses intentions ne soient trop flagrantes.

Il glissa son index entre ses lèvres. Ses dents râpèrent contre sa peau pour détacher l’anneau de fromage. Puis, plus lentement encore, il fit glisser son doigt hors de sa bouche. Il en sortit avec un léger bruit de succion. Will avait la nuque qui brûlait. Il se sentait presque obscène. Ce n’était pas son comportement habituel mais il n’était pas non plus du genre à reculer devant les challenges et mettre Hannibal Lecter à ses pieds en était certainement un.

Et puis, c’était un mal nécessaire. Et justifié. Et payant.

Hannibal n’avait toujours pas bougé mais Will avait l’impression que sa bouche s’était légèrement entrouverte. Il nota aussi une goutte de sueur coulant le long de ta tempe. Il ne faisait pourtant pas chaud à ce point et si Will ne suait pas, nul ne devait suer.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher, le sermonna Will avec un rictus discret. Ca coule mieux quand c’est chaud.

Hannibal cligna des yeux comme si sorti d’une transe. Il pencha la tête de côté puis regarda sa fourchette. Son regard s’illumina comme s’il avait oublié le mets qui l’attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il le porta rapidement à sa bouche.

_ Tu as raison Will, reprit-il après avoir avalé.

Son ton était bien plus léger que depuis le début du repas.

_ Je tenais juste à voir, poursuivit-il, comment tu allais t’en sortir. Les doigts, une méthode rustique mais qui a fait ses preuves, j’en conviens.

Will coupa son pain couvert de fromage en deux et haussa les épaules.

_ Je suis quelqu’un de rustique, admit-il. J’aime ce qui est simple et direct.

_ Le rustique a son charme, admit Hannibal en sélectionnant un nouveau morceau de pain dans la corbeille.

L’agent du FBI baissa la tête. Ca faisait un bon moment qu’il savait ses joues rosies. Depuis certainement l’arrivée d’Hannibal. Il se demanda s’il ne venait pas de passer au stage supérieur de l’écarlate. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’Hannibal lui faisait un compliment aussi direct.

Sans même y penser, il mit sa nourriture en bouche. Le goût lui explosa sur les papilles. Le fromage était fort et parfumé, le pain dégoulinant des saveurs accumulées. Il sentait en arrière goût la légère pointe de vin blanc.

Comme lorsqu’il avait découvert la raclette, il ne put retenir un soupir d’appréciation.

_ C’est bon ? demanda Hannibal d’un air entendu.

_ Encore meilleur, répondit Will en avalant.

Il ne comprenait pas bien comment du fromage fondu et du pain pouvait aussi bien se compléter. Sur le principe, ce n’était pas très différent de simples sandwichs au fromage. Et pourtant, le résultat était mille fois supérieur.

Il prit sa seconde bouchée et hocha la tête. Ca n’avait pas été qu’une impression. Le goût était là, puissant, parfait.

_ C’est vraiment délicieux, confirma-t-il au psychiatre qui trempait pour la seconde fois son pain dans le fromage.

Will plissa les yeux et se concentra fort. Mais il ne possédait décidément aucun super pouvoir et le pain d’Hannibal resta fermement accroché à sa fourchette.

_ Je te l’avais dit Will, reprit Hannibal en décrochant les fils de fromage d’un petit geste du poignet que l’agent spécial lui envia. Les éléments les plus simples font parfois les plus grands plats.

Cette fois-ci, Hannibal se pencha et attrapa une tranche de jambon pour accompagner sa bouchée.

Will opina et saisit un autre morceau de pain. Du complet à en juger par la couleur plus sombre. Peu importait en fait. Celui-là était destiné à finir au fond du caquelon.

Décidant de détourner l’attention, Will se lança dans une conversation tout à fait dérisoire mais qui dissimulerait le fait qu’il ne piquait pas son pain jusqu’au bout.

_ J’ai croisé Alana hier à l’académie.

Hannibal trancha un morceau de jambon qu’il entoura délicatement autour de son fromage.

_ Oh, et comment va-t-elle ?

Will tira légèrement sur sa fourchette. Sans nul doute, le petit crouton était très mal accroché. D’un geste vif, il trempa le tout dans le caquelon. Il ne voulait pas donner à Hannibal l’opportunité d’observer ce qu’il faisait.

_ Oh elle va bien. Elle avait une réunion l’autre jour avec tout un tas de psychiatres.

Hannibal sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Oui, oui, j’étais convié, expliqua-t-il. Mais il n’y a généralement que des imbéciles donc j’ai décliné. Si j’avais su que le docteur Bloom s’y rendrait, j’aurais peut-être fait l’effort du déplacement.

Hannibal n’en pensait pas un mot mais ça ne coûtait rien de le dire. Il observait plutôt Will qui, tout en papotant, faisait tourner son pain dans le fromage. Bien trop longtemps en fait. Encore un peu et son crouton se désintégrerait dans le caquelon. Hannibal lutta pour dissimuler un sourire. Il savait que Will allait finir par se faire avoir. Il ne pensait juste pas que cela arriverait si tôt. Dans sa tête, il dressa une liste de gages possibles.

_ Chilton était là, poursuivit Will.

Hannibal leva un sourcil et eut un franc sourire.

_ Voilà qui appuie mes préjugés.

Will rit de bon cœur.

_ Comme toujours, il a été odieux alors elle s’est fait un plaisir un fin de réunion de lui claquer la porte sur le pied. Bam !

Il releva brusquement sa fourchette pour appuyer ses propos. Le pain et le fromage restèrent accrochés l’espace d’une demie seconde. Puis, comme au ralenti, le morceau se désintégra et retomba dans le mélange avec un bruit mou.

_ Mer… jura Will.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer, Hannibal le coupa. Il avait un sourire rayonnant. Il allait probablement essayer de faire passer ça pour autre chose que ce dont il s’agissait vraiment, du pur triomphalisme.

_ Le pauvre homme va probablement clopiner plus encore qu’il ne le fait déjà, commenta Hannibal. Lorsque je verrai le docteur Bloom, je ne manquerai pas de la féliciter pour cette hilarante initiative.

Puis son visage se ferma et il se pencha vers Will.

_ En attendant mon cher Will, je pense que nous avons tous deux vu ce qu’il vient de se passer…

Will baissa sa fourchette qu’il tenait toujours en l’air au-dessus du caquelon. Il fit un sourire penaud au psychiatre.

_ On ne peut pas faire genre il ne s’est rien passé ? Après tout, c’est ma première fois.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête avec lenteur.

_ Je suis désolé Will mais les règles sont les règles.

Will soupira.

_ D’accord. Mais… ne sois pas trop vache, d’accord ?

Hannibal prit un air outré.

_ Vraiment Will ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un monstre ?

Intérieurement Hannibal jubilait. Il était décidément tellement drôle ! Il fit mine de réfléchir en prenant une bouchée de jambon de plombier. Il goûterait ensuite le magret séché de canard très fermier.

Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir préparé sur sa fameuse liste restée à la maison une série de gages possibles. Il avait songé à exploiter cette particularité de la fondue à l’époque mais y avait renoncé. Il considérait vraiment ça petit et facile. Mais maintenant que les circonstances avaient fait que, il se retrouvait un peu contrarié.

La première chose qui lui était venu en tête était de demander à Will de retirer sa chemise. Voire pire encore. Mais c’était trop flagrant. Et puis ce n’était que le premier gage, il ne pouvait pas de suite imposer quelque chose de vraiment déplacé. Non, il devait juste faire en sorte qu’il y ait d’autres gages pendant le reste de leur dîner. Et pour cela, il avait une bonne idée.

Il se leva pour attraper la bouteille de vin et remplit le verre de Will presque à ras bord. Ce dernier grimaça.

_ Tu essaies de me souler ! s’écria-t-il.

Hannibal se servit également et se rassit.

_ Non, mais je trouve que c’est un bon gage de début de repas. En fin de repas, je t’aurais fait faire toute la vaisselle.

Will approuva. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose du genre. Ce serait plus simple pour Hannibal de le manipuler avec un coup dans le nez. Will allait devoir faire de son mieux pour garder la tête froide et manger beaucoup de pain pour atténuer les effets de l’alcool. Mais il était prêt. En tout cas, il avait eu raison. Le psychiatre ne s’était pas permis de partir sur un gage trop suggestif.

Il prit son verre à la main. Hannibal lui sourit.

_ Et cul-sec, annonça ce dernier.

Will stoppa net son geste et fronça les sourcils.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Cul-sec Will ! s’enthousiasma Hannibal. Pour la beauté du geste.

Will reposa son verre sur la table. Il secoua la tête, un rictus incontrôlable aux lèvres.

_ Tu es sérieux ? fit-il.

Hannibal opina. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur le front. Il la repoussa d’un geste de la main. Will avait aussi très envie d’y passer les doigts pour désorganiser la coupe trop parfaite. C’était une idée de gage pour plus tard ça tiens…

_ Très sérieux Will.

Will s’humidifia les lèvres.

_ Eh bien… Je ne suis pas habitué. J’ai peur qu’y aller cul-sec soit un peu violent.

Hannibal le fixa avant de répondre.

_ Il faut une première à tout Will, il suffit de se lancer, répliqua le psychiatre en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres.

Mais lui n’en prit qu’une petite gorgée. Will eut l’impression qu’il tremblait un peu.

_ Bon… fit celui-ci en récupérant pour la seconde fois son verre, si tels sont tes désirs.

_ Tels sont mes désirs, répondit Hannibal.

Will leva son verre.

_ A tes désirs, lança-t-il ironiquement.

Décidé à jouer le jeu jusqu’au bout, Will prit une grande inspiration avant d’entamer son verre. Puis il but, et but, et but. Le vin était bon mais il ne prenait même pas le temps d’en apprécier la saveur. Ce qui comptait à présent, c’était satisfaire Hannibal. Une partie de lui était quand même soulagé qu’ils ne soient pas chez ce dernier. Les verres du psychiatre étaient énormes et Will ne doutait que celui-ci aurait prit un malin plaisir à aussi les remplir. Heureusement que ses propres verres avaient une taille plus standard.

Arrivé au bout, les joues en feu et la tête légère, il claqua son verre en le reposant sur la table.

_ Et voilà ! annonça-t-il avec une fierté d’ivrogne.

Hannibal approuva d’un hochement.

_ Parfait Will. Je crois que tu as rempli ton contrat. Nous pouvons désormais poursuivre le repas.

Will saisit donc un nouveau morceau de pain, ainsi qu’un second qu’il porta discrètement à ses lèvres. Il devait agir vite, avant que l’alcool n’ait vraiment le temps d’être absorbé par son organisme. Heureusement pour lui, Hannibal était occupé à ses propres préparatifs, découpant habilement son jambon en plus petites lanières.

Will humecta de salive le pain et croqua le plus discrètement possible tout en empalant son autre crouton sur sa fourchette. Il allait désormais devoir trouver un moyen pour faire perdre son pain à Hannibal et ça n’allait pas être une chose facile.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais son esprit était légèrement embué. A moins que… C’était bas, minable mais ça pouvait marcher. De toute façon, il n’avait pas d’autre idée.

Il souffla, attirant le regard du psychiatre vers lui.

_ Un problème Will ? demanda ce dernier.

Will lâcha un grand sourire. Il se savait bien rouge, ce qui servait à merveille ses plans. Et l’alcool combiné au feu de bois avait fait apparaitre sur sa peau une mince pellicule luisante.

Il porta ses doigts à sa chemise et détacha un nouveau bouton. Il avait conscience du fait que son invité ne manquait rien du spectacle que Will lui offrait. Puis il se passa une main dans le cou et sur la nuque pour s’essuyer.

Il vit la pomme d’Adam d’Hannibal tressauter dans sa gorge lorsque ce dernier avala sa salive.

_ Ce n’est rien, répondit Will. Sûrement un coup de chaud dû au vin.

_ Tu veux un peu d’eau ? s’inquiéta le psychiatre.

Will secoua la tête. Tout ce qui l’intéressait dans cette expérience était de voir s’il était aisé pour lui de focaliser entièrement l’intention d’Hannibal sur sa personne. Et au final, pas de doute là-dessus. Maintenant, il devait juste choisir le bon moment. Pas trop tôt dans le repas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, pas trop tard non plus car il ne voulait pas manquer une fenêtre opportune.

Il trempa son pain dans le fromage, saisit une tranche de canard séché et la conversation reprit sur les derniers potins du FBI dont Hannibal était bien plus au courant que Will.

Ils venaient de terminer leurs quatrièmes morceaux de pain lorsque Will décida de passer à l’action. Il observa Hannibal sélectionner un crouton et le planter, avec dextérité et un regard appuyé vers Will, sur sa longue fourchette.

Will plongea à son tour la main dans le panier. Il fit mine de choisir un goût, le temps pour le psychiatre de tremper son morceau dans le fromage. C’était pile le bon moment.

Will attrapa un crouton et le jeta, plus qu’il ne le lâcha, au sol, dans un geste tel que celui-ci roula jusque sous son lit.

Winston ne leva même pas la tête.

_ Ah mince… grogna Will en se levant de sa chaise.

Hannibal tourna les yeux vers lui.

_ Ce n’est pas grave Will, ça ne tache pas.

Will haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne laisse jamais trainer de nourriture. C’est une source de conflit entre les chiens.

Pendant qu’il se mettait à genoux au pied de son lit, il attrapa du coin de l’œil la silhouette d’Hannibal qui se penchait légèrement pour mieux l’observer.

Will tâta d’abord le parquet proche et trouva assez rapidement le pain tombé. Il le repoussa plus loin d’une pichenette. Il devait absolument faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible.

Se positionnant pleinement à quatre pattes, il plaqua son torse au sol, un bras le soutenant, l’autre se tendant sous le lit, et le derrière aussi en l’air que possible, tourné droit vers Hannibal. Will en avait presque honte. C’était vraiment, vraiment, la méthode la plus pathétique qu’il ait jamais utilisée. Et s’il était écarlate, ce n’était pas à cause du vin cette fois-ci. Heureusement qu’Hannibal ne pouvait pas voir son air affligé. Juste ses fesses…

Il haleta comme s’il était en plein effort.

_ J’y suis presque, commenta-t-il d’une voix quelque peu hachée. Encore un peu.

Il tendit le bras plus loin, arquant son corps au maximum.

_ Encore, encore un petit effort… grogna-t-il.

Son ton était rauque. Sa main avait bien dépassé le pain d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres mais il fit mine de poursuivre ses tentatives. Lorsqu’il estima qu’il en avait assez fait, il poussa un « ah ! » de victoire.

_ Ca y est ! J’y suis ! ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit la tête de sous le lit et leva, triomphant, sa prise vers Hannibal. Des poils de chiens avaient adhéré au pain. A lui aussi, probablement.

Le psychiatre n’avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que Will l’avait eu dans son champ de vision. Il s’était peut-être juste légèrement raidi. Et son visage était clairement en sueur. Oh, et sa lèvre supérieure vibrait presque imperceptiblement. Le sourire de Will se fit plus authentique. Mission accomplie. Il ne voyait plus que du désir sur le visage d’Hannibal. Et de toute évidence, ce dernier en avait complètement oublié son pain, toujours plongé dans le fromage frémissant.

Will se releva et jeta le crouton ramassé au feu. Puis il s’épousseta.

Cela laissa le temps nécessaire à Hannibal pour se reprendre. Son visage se détendit et ses doigts retournèrent sur le manche rouge de sa fourchette.

_ Je suis heureux de savoir qu’une guerre entre tes chiens a été évitée, plaisanta-t-il d’un ton badin.

Mais lorsqu’il souleva sa fourchette, son rictus retomba. Comme prévu par Will, le pain s’était imprégné de liquide et s’était disloqué dans la fondue. Il n’y avait plus rien au bout des piques.

Hannibal grimaça.

Dissimulant mal son enthousiasme, Will reprit sa place. Il ne voulait pas sourire. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il prit un nouveau morceau de pain et le planta consciencieusement. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu.

Puis il releva les yeux vers Hannibal. Ce dernier observait toujours sa fourchette vide, les sourcils froncés comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Lorsqu’il sentit le regard de Will vers lui, il ne le chercha pas. Will l’avait rarement vu aussi peu en contrôle de la situation. Presque mal à l’aise.

Il se pencha vers le psychiatre.

_ Eh bien, fit-il d’une voix paisible. On dirait bien que c’est désormais à moi de choisir un gage, docteur Lecter.

 

(à suivre….)

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Hannibal regarda enfin Will mais son visage ne se dépareilla pas de la moue qui était apparue à l’instant où il avait sorti sa fourchette du fromage.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi joueur Will, répondit-il d’un ton où perçait nettement la désapprobation.

Will lui aurait éclaté de rire au nez. Ca lui allait bien de dire ça, lui qui n’avait mis en place cette histoire de gages que pour déstabiliser l’agent spécial ! Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne prendrait pas ! Will voyait enfin clair dans le jeu du psychiatre et ne culpabiliserait pas le moins du monde de ce qu’il lui réservait.

_ Je ne fais que respecter les traditions, Hannibal, répliqua-t-il d’une voix sûre.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il prononçait son nom, le visage d’Hannibal s’adoucit et sa mine boudeuse laissa place à un discret sourire. Si Will avait su à quel point il était aisé de manipuler le psychiatre, il aurait utilisé tous ces trucs et astuces bien plus tôt ! Enfin au moins désormais, Hannibal paraissait prêt à se plier aux règles de son propre jeu.

_ Je sais Will, et c’est quelque chose que j’apprécie.

Abandonnant sa fourchette au bord de son assiette vide, Hannibal retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il releva la tête, dévoilant pour Will une partie de son long cou.

_ Je suis tout à toi, ajouta-t-il dans l’attente du gage.

Will ne pouvait nier que cette dernière pique avait fait naître à la fois une rougeur supplémentaire sur ses pommettes et un début de bosse dans son pantalon. Il hésita à saisir son verre pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires mais il avait déjà bien assez picolé comme ça.

De toute façon, il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu’il voulait faire faire à Hannibal à l’occasion de ce gage. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander d’être son esclave pour le reste de la soirée (ce qui lui aurait permis de refiler à Hannibal la confection du dessert, le débarrassage de la table, la vaisselle, un massage des épaules et des pieds et autres interactions physique moins avouables, ainsi que le changement des draps après coup), il s’était rabattu sur autre chose qui, à son goût, était tout aussi excitant et socialement bien plus acceptable.

Il se pencha vers Hannibal avec un sourire qu’il savait malicieux. Will ne souriait pas souvent mais lorsqu’il le faisait franchement, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Et face à lui, Hannibal se crispa. Il savait que l’agent spécial avait une idée derrière les oreilles et probablement pas de celles qu’il apprécierait.

_ Attends-moi là, ordonna-t-il au psychiatre avant de se lever de table.

Il quitta la pièce et grimpa au pas de course les escaliers menant à l’étage. Il ne montait quasiment jamais dans cette partie de la maison. Il préférait l’intimité et la chaleur de la vie dans une pièce unique en compagnie des chiens. Du coup, c’est là qu’il avait stocké toutes les choses qu’il avait pu accumuler au cours de sa vie. Des vieilleries qu’il n’utilisait plus, voire n’avait jamais utilisées, des objets dont il ne se souvenait plus de l’existence, et surtout, un tas de cartons contenant les quelques affaires qu’il avait récupérées de chez son père après le décès de ce dernier. C’est vers ceux-ci qu’il orienta ses recherches.

Le premier qu’il ouvrit contenait des livres, la plupart d’entre eux usés d’avoir été lus et relus. Poussiéreux et jaunes, ils sentaient le moisi et il ne les feuillèterait probablement plus jamais. Mais lorsqu’il avait été adolescents, ils avaient été ses trésors. Certains devaient encore porter le cachet des bibliothèques auxquelles il ne les avait jamais rendus. Pas toujours intentionnellement d’ailleurs. Mais lorsqu’on déménageait beaucoup, c’était le genre de maladresse qui arrivait régulièrement.

Il écarta ce carton et passa au suivant. Il espérait trouver rapidement ce qu’il cherchait car il n’avait vraiment ni l’envie ni le temps de faire une plongée au cœur de ses souvenirs d’enfance. C’est pourquoi il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l’ouverture de la seconde boîte lui révéla un tas de nippes.

Il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence dans une grande pauvreté, son père et lui allant et venant à travers la Louisiane au rythme des petits boulots. Et la plupart de ce qu’ils possédaient était des dons de l’Etat ou de collègues et de voisins. Tant et si bien que Will se retrouvait avec des vêtements défraichis, toujours trop larges. Il n’avait jamais été à la pointe de la mode, et s’en fichait pas mal, et avait longtemps arboré un look d’épouvantail accentué par ses cheveux mal peignés et ses lunettes souvent rafistolées d’un bout de scotch.

Maintenant encore, il gardait une forte influence de cette période dans sa garde-robe mais au moins, il s’agissait de son choix.

Il pouffa en découvrant ce qu’il cherchait. Une immonde chemise vert bouteille striée de rouge. Will n’avait aucun sens de l’élégance mais il avait détesté la chemise dès que son père la lui avait ramenée. Même si en toute honnêteté, elle était proche de ses habituelles chemises de bucheron. Sans compter qu’elle avait été bien trop grande pour l’adolescent qu’il était alors. Mais il l’avait portée, à défaut d’autre chose.

A présent, cette chemise qu’il avait tant haïe allait servir un dessein beaucoup plus noble.

Il se redressa et la secoua pour en évacuer toute la poussière. Soigneusement rangée qu’elle était, elle était encore relativement propre même si elle sentait le renfermé. Pas grave, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait la confier à quelqu’un à l’odorat délicat…

Il retint difficilement un gloussement en imaginant la tête d’Hannibal lorsqu’il la lui présenterait !

Will porta la chemise à ses épaules. Encore trop large malgré les années passées et les kilos pris. Mais elle irait à merveille à Hannibal, du moins la taille. Parce que la teinte… De toute façon, c’était le type de teinte qui n’allait à personne. Quoique, Hannibal avait l’art de porter avec élégance les plus improbables vêtements, tel que le costume avec lequel il était arrivé ce soir. Will restait donc méfiant. Mais il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner !

Il referma le carton avec soin car il était sûr qu’il contenait encore quelques merveilles pouvant être utiles et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il manqua d’entrer directement dans le salon quand une autre idée lui retourna le cerveau.

Décidément, cette histoire de gages l’amusait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé de prime abord !

Il poussa jusqu’à la salle de bain. La lumière crue lui révéla les couleurs de la chemise dans toute leur horreur. Et il réalisa dans le miroir qu’il avait littéralement un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé aussi maître de la situation. Ah si, peut-être tout à l’heure, lorsqu’il était à quatre pattes dans le salon et qu’il s’était senti être l’unique centre d’intérêt d’Hannibal Lecter, qui en avait oublié la nourriture face à lui. Ce qui n’était pas peu dire connaissant le bonhomme.

Sûr de lui, Will sortit sa précieuse bouteille d’aftershave bon marché de sous l’évier et en aspergea copieusement la chemise. Si Hannibal lui faisait la moindre réflexion, Will pourrait toujours prétexter que c’était pour dissimuler les relents de moisi qui accompagnait le vêtement. En attendant, sa propre odeur serait tout autour du corps du psychiatre et si ça ça ne suffisait pas à le déstabiliser, Will ne savait pas ce qui le pourrait !

Prêt comme jamais de sa vie, il retourna au salon.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal Lecter regardait l’aguille de sa montre qui avançait lentement, très lentement. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Will avait quitté précipitamment le salon et depuis Hannibal patientait. Il passait le temps soit en remuant le fromage pour que le fond n’accroche pas, soit dans l’observation minutieuse des secondes qui s’écoulaient les unes après les autres. Il avait aussi envisagé de former des boulettes de pain qu’il enverrait sur le chien malade dormant sur le lit mais si Will le surprenait, Hannibal aurait du mal à s’expliquer.

Will était bien passé à toute vitesse dans le couloir peu auparavant et Hannibal avait cru son calvaire terminé mais malheureusement, l’agent spécial avait pour destination la salle de bain et non le salon. Et Hannibal était resté seul.

Il se demandait à présent ce que lui concoctait l’agent spécial. Lorsqu’il avait perdu son pain, Hannibal avait pensé à refuser net le gage. Après tout, il n’avait pas fait exprès de perdre son pain ! Et ça avait été la faute de Will, là, à quatre pattes au sol et les fesses en l’air. Il l’avait distrait ! Puis il s’était ravisé. Will n’était pas un homme cruel. Au pire Hannibal pensait se retrouver avec un chien dans les bras ou une cuillerée de corned-beef en conserve dans la bouche, bref, rien qu’il ne puisse supporter. Mais à présent, il s’inquiétait. Rien de tout cela ne demandait autant de préparatifs. Quelque soit le résultat de l’escapade de Will, Hannibal était de toute façon prêt à l’assumer avec dignité.

Et au pire, même si Will lui faisait faire quelque chose qu’il n’appréciait pas, Hannibal pourrait toujours se venger lors du prochain gage. Il devait maintenant s’assurer que Will obtienne un prochain gage. Peut-être en tordant les piques de sa fourchette ? Ou en craquelant de la pointe de son couteau la croûte de quelques croutons qu’il poserait stratégiquement dans la corbeille du côté de l’agent spécial ?

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu passer à l’action, Will revint. Il tenait à la main une… chose… qu’Hannibal avait bien du mal à identifier. Une serpillière peut-être ? Ou un essuie-main ? En tout cas, il la lui tendit avec enthousiasme.

_ Je veux que tu mettes ça, annonça Will en croisant son regard.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils.

_ C’est un torchon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Avec deux manches et une rangée de boutons, ironisa l’agent du FBI.

Hannibal frôla du bout des doigts le tissu, comme s’il craignait que sa main prenne feu juste par contact avec l’ignoble matière. Conclusion, c’était aussi rêche que c’était laid ! Will ne pouvait pas être sérieux !

_ Will… commença-t-il mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

_ J’ai joué le jeu, un jeu que tu as toi-même mis en place. A présent, c’est ton tour.

Will ne lui avait jamais parlé avec une telle fermeté et Hannibal trouvait cela étrangement plaisant. Il sourit. Will le scrutait toujours avec une intensité qui lui faisait dresser les poils sur les bras.

Au final, le psychiatre se mit debout et arracha la chemise des mains de Will. Il n’était pas du genre à se dégonfler et si Will voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi.

Il leva la chemise vers la lumière, fronçant le nez en étudiant le vert et le rouge alternés qui n’allaient pas du tout ensemble.

_ Où as-tu trouvé cette chose ? fit-il, s’interrogeant surtout sur le pourquoi du comment quelqu’un avait conçu cette chemise, tissé ce tissu, et était surtout parvenu à le vendre.

Dans sa tête, c’était quelque chose d’incompréhensible, toutes ces erreurs de goût et de conception pour arriver à ce résultat.

_ C’est à moi, répondit Will, s’amusant visiblement de la réaction d’Hannibal.

_ Je ne t’ai jamais vu la porter, contra Hannibal.

Will haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne la porte plus depuis que j’ai passé  l’adolescence.

_ Et c’est une bonne chose, appuya le psychiatre. Je sais que ton apparence physique n’est pas ta priorité mais pourquoi diantre es-tu allé acheter… ça !

Will rit en reprenant place sur sa chaise. La mine d’Hannibal était décidément impayable.

_ On me l’a donnée, expliqua-t-il.

Hannibal s’arracha à la contemplation de la chemise et jeta un œil perplexe sur Will.

_ Tu avais beaucoup d’ennemis dans ta jeunesse ? demanda-t-il.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Non ! Mais je te l’ai déjà dit, nous n’avions pas d’argent. Mon père prenait ce qu’on lui donnait !

_ Oh…

Will crut l’espace d’un instant qu’Hannibal allait s’excuser d’être parti sur des terrains aussi personnels mais il n’en fit rien. Et Will préférait cela. Après tout, le psychiatre n’y était pour rien dans la vie misérable que Will avait menée enfant.

Il avait seulement tout à voir avec la vie misérable que Will menait à présent, croulant sous les sous-entendus salaces et les jeux de mots déplacés. Heureusement que désormais, Will savait se défendre.

_ Bon tu l’enfiles ? s’impatienta-t-il en saisissant sa fourchette pour poursuivre son dîner.

Hannibal leva les sourcils. Décidément, il aimait cette nouvelle facette de Will, plus combattive, légèrement impolie. Quoique Will n’était pas habituellement un paradigme de bonnes manières. Ce que pourtant Hannibal lui passait aisément. Si ça venait de Will, ce n’était pas grave !

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je vais l’enfiler, répondit-il calmement.

Il hésita un instant. Il avait été sur le point de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se changer. Ca aurait été, à son sens, une grossière erreur. Alors qu’il tenait là l’occasion de faire découvrir son corps à Will ! Hannibal se savait agréable à l’œil et s’il aimait plutôt mettre en avant son esprit supérieur, user de son physique de temps à autre n’était pas pour le déranger.

_ Les choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi, souffla-t-il en déboutonnant sa veste.

Sans hésiter, il chercha le regard de l’agent spécial. Celui-ci avait reposé sa fourchette sans même y planter un crouton. Intérieurement, Hannibal jura. Il n’y avait pas pensé mais cela aurait été une bonne tactique pour distraire Will et lui faire perdre son pain, tout comme ce dernier l’avait distrait à fouiller sous le lit, son postérieur en bonne vue. Mais maintenant qu’il était lancé…

Ayant déposé la chemise de Will sur sa chaise, il retira sa veste. Il ne quittait pas Will des yeux tout comme Will ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce dernier était rouge depuis l’arrivée d’Hannibal, alternant avec des teintes plus roses pendant les moments calmes, mais actuellement, il apparaissait cramoisi et sur le point d’exploser. Hannibal s’attendait à tout moment à voir de larges taches de sueur s’étendre sur ses vêtements. En tout cas, un mince filet brillant recouvrait déjà son front. C’était bon signe.

Consciencieusement, Hannibal déposa sa veste sur son dossier. Ca lui avait été pénible de rompre le contact visuel mais il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop évident dans ses démarches de déstabilisation. Après tout, pour que la manipulation soit efficace, le sujet ne devait pas en avoir conscience.

Après la veste vint le gilet. Celui-ci n’avait que trois boutons mais il les fit sauter lentement, les uns après les autres. Il avait baissé la tête comme pour observer les gestes sûrs de ses doigts mais du coin de l’œil, il scrutait Will, toujours aussi immobile. Sa petite démonstration faisait visiblement son effet et Hannibal était persuadé que s’il s’approchait de Will à ce moment même, celui-ci allait le saisir et le jeter… sur le lit serait une mauvaise idée avec le chien mais la table n’était pas mieux, avec le fromage bouillonnant. Tant pis, il se contenterait du fauteuil.

Avec son habituelle minutie, il accrocha son gilet avec sa veste et se retourna vers Will.

_ J’espère au moins être à l’aise à l’intérieur, fit-il nonchalamment en passant un doigt autour du nœud de sa cravate. Je serais contrarié d’être trop large et de me sentir à l’étroit. Cela rendrait l’expérience pénible.

Il vit Will ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, possiblement à court de mots. Tant mieux, c’est qu’il tenait le bon bout.

_ Mais, poursuivit-il, je suppose qu’en forçant un peu, on arrive à tout.

Il hésita à cligner de l’œil mais ce n’était pas le moment de briser la concentration de Will qui n’avait plus qu’Hannibal en ligne de mire.

La cravate rejoignit la petite pile de vêtements sur le dossier de sa chaise. Will lui lançait un tel regard qu’Hannibal avait l’impression que même s’il restait les bras ballants, sa chemise allait voler au bout de la pièce juste par l’intensité de ces yeux si bleus. Il était presque tenté d’essayer. Mais comme on n’était, en règle générale, jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même, il allait poursuivre à la régulière son strip-tease improvisé et attendre que Will passe à l’action. Car désormais Hannibal en était certain, c’était le soir où l’agent spécial craquerait.

Il retira ses boutons de manchette dorés et les glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Ils valaient une petite fortune et il n’avait aucune envie d’en perdre un pour que Will le lui ramène ensuite couvert de bave de chien. Puis il s’attaqua à sa chemise qu’il dégrafa aussi lentement qu’il l’avait fait pour son gilet.

Sans pudeur, il exhiba son torse. Will ne l’avait jamais vu aussi dénudé. Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se rendre à la piscine ensemble ou même de faire un jogging. La perspective d’un Will en petit maillot ou débardeur moulant était très attractif pour Hannibal mais il ne concevait pas l’agent spécial comme quelqu’un de très sportif. Après tout, son hygiène de vie dans tous les autres domaines était plutôt lamentable.

Il sortit le bas de la chemise de son pantalon et la fit glisser doucement le long de ses épaules. Hannibal chercha en vain le regard de Will. Ce dernier ne fixait plus son visage mais son corps uniquement. Mission accomplie du côté d’Hannibal !

Celui-ci termina d’ôter sa chemise et se retourna pour la déposer avec le reste. Il avait reçu de la part de ses partenaires précédents autant de compliments sur son dos que sur ses pectoraux et ses biceps alors autant faire profiter Will du spectacle, que celui-ci réalise ce qu’il perdrait si jamais il ne se laissait pas dominer par ses désirs ce soir !

Enfin, il récupéra l’horrible chiffon que l’agent spécial voulait qu’il porte. Il se retourna vers celui-ci.

_ Will, suis-je vraiment obligé de passer par-là ?

Il espérait dans un coin de son esprit que Will changerait le gage pour le laisser torse nu. Ce n’était pas la tenue idéale, ni la plus sure pour manger une fondue, mais ce serait bien moins blessant pour l’ego d’Hannibal.

Avant de répondre, Will leva son verre et en but une gorgée qui parut sans fin à Hannibal. Il se demanda si son hôte était encore capable de parler.

Au final, Will reposa son verre et eut un sourire un peu crispé.

_ Un peu de courage. La sensation va te paraître étrange au début mais je suis certain que tu vas vite apprécier.

Hannibal fit une moue en scrutant plus longuement encore la chemise. C’était la pire chose qu’il ait jamais porté de sa vie. Il la passa sur ses épaules. La taille était pile la bonne mais le tissu rêche le fit grincer des dents. Et surtout l’odeur…

Jusqu’à présent, Hannibal pensait que les fortes effluves d’aftershave émanaient de Will mais il réalisait à présent que l’agent spécial n’était pas l’unique source de la flagrance. La chemise cocottait littéralement. Comme si Will s’était roulé dessus. Ou comme s’il l’avait volontairement aspergée pour déstabiliser Hannibal. Ou pour couvrir l’odeur de vieux vêtement qu’il devinait sous le parfum bon marché. Hannibal pencha pour la dernière option, même si l’idée de porter une chemise sur laquelle Will se serait roulé nu lui apparaissait comment plus attractive.

Passant outre son inconfort, il referma la chemise, laissant libres les deux derniers boutons. Maintenant qu’il l’avait passé, l’odeur était si forte qu’il en oubliait presque celle du fromage fondu. De plus, elle était épaisse et lui tenait un peu trop chaud. C’était comme si Will l’enveloppait de son corps. Il n’avait même aucun mal à deviner dans la rudesse du tissu la barbe de celui-ci frottant contre sa peau. Et c’était plus agréable qu’Hannibal ne l’aurait jamais admis. Au final, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas là une bonne occasion de ramener chez lui un des vêtements de Will, juste comme ça, pour sa collection personnelle. Pas du tout pour dormir avec la nuit.

Gardant sur son visage une expression de contrariété, il se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

_ Alors, heureux ? demanda-t-il.

Will esquissa un sourire plus réel que le précédent. Les dernières minutes avaient été rudes pour lui. A vrai dire, il pensait qu’Hannibal se rendrait dans la salle de bain pour se changer, pas du tout qu’il lui offrirait un strip-tease, certes de toute beauté, mais surtout très déstabilisant.

En tout cas désormais, Will avait une bonne idée de ce qui se cachait sous ces costumes hors de prix. Il se doutait qu’Hannibal était un bel homme. Ses chemises laissaient deviner des épaules larges, un dos musclé et une taille fine. Il ne s’était cependant pas attendu à ça. En toute objectivité, Hannibal était magnifique. La pilosité sur son torse avait été une surprise pour l’agent spécial mais pas une mauvaise. Elle lui donnait un côté viril, presque animal qui avait fait réagir le corps de Will plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Il était parvenu à contrôler son érection naissante en pensant à autre chose, comme à des chiens jouant dans une prairie, mais il avait été sur le point de craquer lorsqu’Hannibal lui avait présenté son dos. Ca aurait été tellement facile de tout envoyer balader et de l’attraper pour le coucher devant la cheminée et mettre un terme à ce jeu ridiculement frustrant entre eux.

Mais il avait tenu bon. De part ses manipulations verbales et fromagères, Hannibal ne méritait pas que Will fasse le premier pas. Et quand celui-ci lui avait parlé, Will n’avait eu besoin que de quelques gorgées de vin pour se remotiver. Il battrait Hannibal à son propre jeu même si ses hormones devaient le tuer.

Et à présent, il était face à un Hannibal, la mine boudeuse mais la vieille chemise de Will sur les épaules. Et la vision était aussi amusante que tentante. Comme il s’y était attendu, le psychiatre avait du style même ainsi vêtu. Cela lui donnait un côté un peu rude, genre bucheron ou pêcheur du nord, fier et digne dans sa misère. Avec une barbe de trois jours, ça aurait été parfait. Et Will espérait bien qu’un jour, il aurait l’occasion d’emmener Hannibal sur un bateau. Il ferait en sorte de lui sélectionner la garde robe adéquate.

Satisfait par ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, Will se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Tu fais de moi un homme comblé, répondit-il à la question d’Hannibal.

Il hésita un instant puis se leva de sa chaise. Très lentement, il se rapprocha d’Hannibal. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il paraissait méfiant, comme s’il n’était pas certains des intentions de Will.

Celui-ci approcha la main de son visage mais Hannibal ne recula pas. Il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais resta silencieux.

_ Il y a juste un détail… murmura Will.

Et il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Hannibal pour les ébouriffer. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait envie de faire depuis très longtemps et l’accomplir enfin lui donnait la plus grande des satisfactions.

Il appréciait non seulement le fait de faire sortir Hannibal du cadre trop propre dans lequel il évoluait en permanence mais aussi de découvrir la texture de ses mèches, rendues un peu grasses par le gel qu’il utilisait pour les maintenir en place.

Hannibal ne protesta pas et le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu’à ce que Will obtienne le résultat escompté, comme si une rafale de vent et une mer déchaînée avait décoiffé son marin du nord.

_ Voilà, c’est beaucoup mieux ainsi, jugea-t-il.

Hannibal garda le silence jusqu’à ce que Will regagne sa place. Il ne savait pas l’allure qu’il avait mais cela ne devait pas être très glorieux. Peu importait. C’était le dernier de ses soucis. La seule chose qui comptait désormais était de reprendre le contrôle. Parce que lorsque Will l’avait touché, Hannibal avait été sur le point de lui saisir le poignet pour l’attirer contre lui, sur ses genoux, près de sa bouche. La tentation avait presque été plus forte que sa volonté. Et il s’agissait là de pensées très dangereuses.

Il s’humidifia les lèvres et récupéra sa fourchette. Le repas, c’est sur cela qu’il devait porter son attention. Pas sur l’homme délicieux qui s’était rassis face à lui, un sourire éclairant ses traits si particuliers.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Will, qui à son instar avait récupéré sa fourchette et y plantait un morceau de pain.

Hannibal se pencha sur la fondue, le temps pour lui de trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle s’était épaissie avec le temps et le manque de surveillance. Hannibal saisit la bouteille de vin et en versa une rasade à l’intérieur. Puis il mélangea énergiquement jusqu’à obtenir une texture homogène.

Il se réinstalla à sa place et leva son regard vers celui de Will.

_ A ton prochain gage, répondit-il.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux. La fondue lui avait rappelé qu’il aurait peut-être d’autres chances de se venger de la chemise qui lui grattait le dos et dont l’odeur lui brouillait les sens et l’esprit. En fait, si Will perdait à nouveau son pain, Hannibal songeait sérieusement à lui imposer de se déshabiller entièrement. Ensuite, il jetterait des tas de croutons par terre pour regarder l’agent spécial à quatre pattes en train de les ramasser. C’était un bon plan et une vision très tentante.

Will rit et trempa son pain dans le fromage nouvellement tempéré.

_ Oh, et à quoi pensais-tu ?

_ Un gage vestimentaire, fit Hannibal en empalant du pain blanc au bout de sa fourchette.

_ Tu aimerais me voir dans un de tes costumes ? le titilla Will.

Hannibal haussa les épaules. Et plongea son pain dans le caquelon quand Will récupéra le sien.

_ Quelque chose comme ça… mentit Hannibal.

Pas qu’il n’aimerait pas voir Will en costume. Un vrai costume, un pas de ses costumes de prof communiste des années 70. Mais à l’instant, c’est nu qu’il le préfèrerait. Et puis s’il devait lui faire porter un costume, ça ne serait certainement pas un de siens. Ce serait quelque chose sur mesure et bien ajusté. Les costumes d’Hannibal étaient bien trop larges pour lui.

Il retira son crouton du fromage. Fort heureusement le pain avait tenu. Il ne comptait pas se faire avoir une fois de plus. Face à lui, Will récupéra un morceau de magret.

_ Encore en appétit ? demanda le psychiatre.

_ Toujours en appétit pour ce que tu me proposes, répondit Will en glissant la viande entre ses lèvres luisantes.

Pendant une seconde, Hannibal oublia comment respirer. Puis il reprit son souffle et l’odeur de Will sur la chemise lui emplit les narines. Il lui fallait l’agent spécial et il le lui fallait ce soir ! Le repas était presque terminé et Hannibal commençait à manquer d’idées et de réparties. Sa tête tournait. Il devait trouver quelque chose et vite.

_ Ca te coule sur le menton… tenta-t-il lorsqu’un fil de fromage se prit dans la barbe de Will.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser comme Hannibal l’espérait, celui-ci récupéra le fromage du bout de l’index et, en lui souriant, le lécha du bout de la langue.

_ Délicieux, commenta-t-il, envoyant une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps du psychiatre.

Celui-ci devait trouver autre chose car il savait qu’il était en train de perdre pied. En silence, il se replongea dans son repas.

Will observait avec amusement Hannibal face à lui. Il commençait à s’habituer à ce nouveau look qu’il lui avait imposé. Et pendant un bref moment, il avait été tenté de se débarrasser une fois de plus son pain volontairement, juste pour voir quel gage lui réservait le psychiatre. Mais Will avait eu peur de perdre l’avantage psychologique certain qu’il avait à ce stade du repas. La réaction d’Hannibal à sa dernière manœuvre lui avait prouvé que désormais, c’était Will qui menait le bal. Et il entendait bien laisser Hannibal macérer dans son jus. Aussi fortement qu’il désirait le psychiatre, il était encore en mesure de se contrôler. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cas d’Hannibal.

_ C’est vraiment délicieux, lança une fois de plus Will pour attirer l’attention d’Hannibal sur lui et le distraire du plan qu’il était sans doute en train de fomenter.

_ Merci, répondit sobrement Hannibal comme si son esprit n’était plus vraiment là.

_ J’aime cette sensation de chaleur au fond de mon estomac lorsque je suis plein, ajouta Will.

Cette fois-ci, Hannibal avait relevé la tête. C’était déjà une petite victoire pour Will.

_ Tu n’as plus faim ? demanda le psychiatre, le sourcil haut.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Disons que je suis satisfait mais je peux en prendre encore un peu. Le corps humain a des capacités d’extension presque incroyables.

Hannibal se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Il est bon de repousser ses limites, commenta-t-il en poursuivant son repas, évitant toujours de regarder Will dans les yeux.

Hannibal était ennuyé. Ennuyé contre Will parce qu’il lui lançait des petites remarques qui, mine de rien, aiguillait la libido déjà mise à rude épreuve du psychiatre. Et ennuyé contre lui-même parce qu’il paraissait ne plus savoir réfléchir. Lui qui avait une organisation toujours minutieuse et un esprit acéré se retrouvait désormais dans le marasme intellectuel le plus total. Et dès qu’il parvenait à agripper le début d’une idée, l’odeur entêtante de la chemise de Will la lui faisait perdre. C’est frustrant et horripilant.

Alors, il termina son repas dans le silence le plus total, levant à peine les yeux vers son hôte alors que l’un après l’autre, ils se retrouvèrent à racler le caquelon.

_ Je crois que nous touchons le fond, fit Will et Hannibal se demanda si c’était un commentaire ou une tentative d’humour.

_ C’est agréable d’aller jusqu’au fond des choses, répliqua Hannibal en prenant sa dernière bouchée.

En plus du fromage et de la bouteille de vin, Will et lui avaient terminé le jambon et le magret. Seuls une bonne poignée de croutons occupait encore la corbeille de métal mais ils n’étaient pas perdus. Hannibal comptait expliquer à Will comment les faire revenir dans un beurre aillé en accompagnement d’une salade. Il n’avait aucune envie que Will donne son pain maison à sa voisine pour nourrir des poules et l’une de ces choses que les campagnards faisaient.

_ Merci, fit Will alors qu’Hannibal éteignait le réchaud. Grâce à toi, j’ai fait une nouvelle découverte exquise.

_ Elargir le champ de tes plaisirs est une de mes priorités, répondit le psychiatre en cherchant cette fois le regard de l’agent spécial.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui pour parvenir à ses fins.

Will rit. Et Hannibal sentit une fois de plus son cœur s’emballer. Il devinait l’esprit de Will léger, embrumé par la fatigue, un bon repas et l’alcool. Son visage avait une jolie teinte et ses cheveux s’étaient libérés du semblant d’ordre qu’ils avaient en début de dîner. Ses yeux d’un bleu hypnotique pétillaient. Hannibal s’humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue.

_ J’avais remarqué, répondit Will en se levant de table pour récupérer les assiettes.

Avant qu’Hannibal n’ait pu répondre, il fila à la cuisine.

Le psychiatre resta quelques instants interdit. Qu’avait voulu dire Will avec sa dernière réplique ? Avait-il remarqué qu’Hannibal faisait toujours de son mieux pour lui offrir des repas de qualité ? Où avait-il compris le petit manège d’Hannibal et quel était son but ? Cette dernière option était peu probable ! Après tout, Hannibal était un maître de la manipulation !

Troublé, Hannibal quitta sa chaise et, le caquelon en main, rejoignit Will dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci lui tournait le dos lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, passant les assiettes sous l’eau. En silence, Hannibal s’approcha à quelques pas de lui.

_ Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pu ramener le dessert, fit-il en déposant le caquelon prêt de l’évier.

Il avait espéré surprendre Will et le faire sursauter mais bien au contraire, ce dernier se retourna très calmement. Appuyé presque lascivement contre le plan de travail, il sourit à Hannibal. Sa chemise paraissait plus ouverte encore que pendant le repas.

_ J’avais des chocolats pour toi mais tu connais l’histoire. Winston a tout mangé…

_ Dommage de ne pas pouvoir terminer par une dernière douceur, murmura Hannibal en s’approchant davantage.

Il savait que Will le voulait. Il le savait ! Et il allait l’avoir.

_ Tu n’auras qu’à me sortir le grand jeu la prochaine fois, répliqua Will toujours immobile à grand dam d’Hannibal. Après tout, l’attente, la frustration et l’envie font parties intégrantes du… plaisir.

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Sa langue était collée à son palais. Ses mains tremblaient et pour ses sens, il n’y avait plus que Will, son visage dans ses rétines et son odeur dans ses narines.

_ Lors de notre prochaine soirée, poursuivit Will, quoique tu me fasses…

Il s’interrompit lorsqu’une des mains d’Hannibal se posa sur sa joue. Du bout du pouce, le psychiatre cueillit une goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Will qui témoignait de sa nervosité malgré son apparente décontraction.

Et lorsqu’Hannibal se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes, Will su qu’il avait gagné. Il sourit contre la bouche de celui-ci mais ne recula pas.

Le psychiatre revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque Will posa une main sur sa taille. Il sursauta et brisa le contact. Face à lui, Will ne réagit pas. Il l’observait en silence. Il alla même jusqu’à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine comme s’il attendait une réaction ou une explication de la part d’Hannibal. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Il tenta de masquer son inconfort sous son habituel masque mais il savait que ses doigts pianotant nerveusement contre le tissu de son pantalon le trahissaient.

_ Je ferais mieux d’y aller, parvint-il à articuler malgré un accent plus marqué encore qu’habituellement. La route est longue.

Il tourna le dos à Will et fuit littéralement de la cuisine.

Passant dans le salon, il attrapa ses vêtements posés sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le feu s’éteignait paisiblement dans la cheminée et Winston ronflait. Hannibal ne se sentait plus en adéquation du tout avec ce cadre serein.

Qu’avait-il fait ! Mais qu’avait-il fait ? Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’être aussi… impatient ! Et désorganisé ! Il lui avait suffit d’une seconde d’inattention et voilà qu’il s’était retrouvé à embrasser Will. Il avait été faible ! Tellement faible !

Il récupéra ses clés de voiture dans la poche de sa veste. Il n’avait pas le temps de se changer maintenant. Ou pour être plus exact, il n’avait aucune envie de prendre le temps de se changer maintenant. Il ne voulait pas recroiser le regard de Will, du moins tant qu’il n’aurait pas trouvé une bonne excuse à son comportement.

Ses vêtements sur un bras, il ouvrit la porte et frissonna lorsqu’une vague glacée le submergea. Après tout, il ne portait que la chemise que Will lui avait fait mettre. La chemise portant son odeur et qui avait fait perdre la tête à Hannibal.

Sans se retourner, ce dernier claqua la porte et d’un pas vif, rejoignit sa voiture.

 

« *** »

 

Will resta longuement immobile contre le plan de travail. Il avait vu la panique et l’embarras dans les yeux d’Hannibal et il ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’en rajouter une couche. Hannibal l’avait embrassé. Hannibal avait été le premier à craquer. Et même si le baiser avait été furtif et chaste, Will en tirait une grande satisfaction. Pas vraiment physique, plutôt mentale. Ce soir, il avait eu l’ascendant sur le docteur Lecter et il était vraiment curieux de voir comment ce dernier allait tenter de sauver la face. Les prochains jours promettaient d’être particulièrement amusants.

Lorsqu’il entendit sa porte d’entrée claquer, Will retourna au salon. Le réchaud d’Hannibal était toujours sur la table et il savait que le caquelon trônait dans sa cuisine. Hannibal n’allait donc pas pouvoir le fuir éternellement s’il voulait récupérer son matériel.

Quand Will atteignit la fenêtre, les feux arrières de la voiture du psychiatre n’étaient déjà plus que des points au loin.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Will s’engagea dans le couloir. Il était temps pour lui de libérer les chiens. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et augmenta le son. Il ne savait pas quand arriverait le prochain message d’Hannibal mais il savait qu’il ne voulait pas le manquer.

 

FIN

_Notes de fin : Et voilà, c'est tout pour cet hommage à la fondue! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je reviendrai bientôt pour la troisième partie des aventures fromagères de Will et Hannibal : tartiflette!_   
_Sinon j'ai reçu une très chouette illustration de cette fic par la formidable Ciorane :_   
[ _http://ciorane.tumblr.com/post/91622915112/ciorane-commission-ordered-by_ ](http://ciorane.tumblr.com/post/91622915112/ciorane-commission-ordered-by)

 


End file.
